Making Amends
by Diamondchild
Summary: Ana was picked on in high school by Christian- now she's the one the one that is in charge. Will she forgive or let the past consume her...
1. Past meets future

**All mistakes are mine... enjoy! Let me know what you think- :0)**

"What the fuck is your problem, Grey?" Ana storms up to me, pointing her finger at me.

This little thing is trying to act all mighty and tough and I can't help but laugh at her.

"I have no problem, nerd." I smirk.

"What have I ever done to you and your stupid little girlfriend?"

I just shrug trying to keep myself from laughing.

I have to say she's a little spit fire, she's cute and everything, but I won't admit to it.

She looks like her head is going to explode, I guess it didn't help that my girlfriend, Marie, tripped her in the lunchroom, causing her to fall to the ground and her landing face first in her food.

Like everyone else, I stood and laughed, as the little freshman ran off crying. I might have had everyone calling her a dweeb as she ran off. I didn't really mean it, but I have to keep with appearances. Everyone expects me to be the asshole.

I personally have nothing against the girl, but my girlfriend hates her. Reasons unknown, I don't listen to her bitching most of the time.

Before I can think clearly her hands are on my chest and pushing me hard into the locker.

She touched my chest. The last person to touch my chest ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose.

However, this time I don't experience unexplainable rage, that normally comes with people touching me. Most know by now, not to. I won't hit because, for one she's just a girl, but I also didn't feel anything.

I'm so worked up in the fact that her touch isn't affecting me, I don't even register the fact that she's still shoving at my chest and cursing at me like a sailor at me.

"I hate you, Christian Grey. You're nothing but a cold-hearted asshole. And by the way your girlfriend is sleeping with Mac Davis, my fucking step brother. Don't worry everyone knows about it now. I sent the video to everyone's phone. I guess there is one good thing about being a nerd." She shoves me again. "I never believed in Karma, but now I do. Enjoy while the whole school laughs at you." She pushes me one last time before she storms off.

I stand there, shell shocked by just what occurred. One, I kind of knew Marie was cheating on me, I just didn't know who. I guess that kind of explains her dislike for Ana. Two, she touched me, and instead of burning pain, I think I actually liked it. And three, Ana is hot when she's pissed and I'm quite turned on by it. I've never had anyone stand up to me before.

I can't even finish all my thoughts, when Marie comes up to me. "Babe, don't believe anything. It's all a bunch of lies."

I scoff, "The only liar I see is you. Just get the fuck away from me. We're through." I sneer and start to walk away. I want to catch up with Ana. I think I want to say I'm sorry. I think.

You would think Marie would catch the hint and leave me alone, she doesn't, and keeps following me.

"What did you expect, Christian? You never let me fucking touch you and we don't have sex. I have fucking needs."

I know the only reason she was really with me was because I was one of the popular guys, I looked good on her arm, and it helped built her status as queen bee around here.

"Fine. I don't fucking care, Marie. It's over and you're free to fuck whoever you want. It doesn't hurt my feelings." I start to walk and she still follows me. I turn back to her and yell. "Just get the fuck away from me." I then charge off to my car, and remember I have no clue where Ana lives, and figure I'll deal with it tomorrow.

She sparked something inside of me and I want to know what it was.

The following day, Ana is nowhere to be found. I run into one of her little friends that she hangs out with, Kate Kavanagh, and ask where she is.

She looks at me more shocked that I'm even talking to her. I mean on a normal day I wouldn't be found dead talking to her, or anyone of her nerdy friends. However, I think all that will change, once I figure out where Ana is, and figure out how she can touch me. I want her to do it again.

I mean I had a freaking had a wet dream about Ana last night. I have no idea what is happening to me. I haven't had one of those since I was fourteen.

Kate is still staring at me, her mouth still opening and closing with no words coming out.

"Where is Ana?" I ask again.

 _Come on I don't have all day._

"Um-well- she left town. Her um-" She says mumbling, trying her best to look at anyone but me. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please. I feel awful for what happened. I just want to tell her."

I want to see if her touch was just a fluke. I _need_ to know if it was just a fluke.

"She went back to her step dad's in Montesano." Kate finally spits out.

 _I thought I was going to have to start pulling teeth to get it out of her_

"What why?"

"I really can't tell you anymore. She just needed to leave."

"Will she be back?" I implore.

Kate shakes her head, "No. I hope not."

"Why in the world would you say that?" I snap, I thought these two were friends.

"She's safer, not being here anymore. I need to go." Kate spins around, walking away. Leaving me wonder what in the hell made Ana run off.

 **Seven Years Later:**

I just graduated from Harvard and have a degree in Business. I've been dying to try and start my own company, but I can get the backing to do it. My dad doesn't think I'm ready yet, and won't loan me the money.

I fucking graduated from Harvard and he doesn't think I'm ready yet? How much more do I have to do?

He claims that my business proposal is lacking and it's not ready to come off the ground yet.

So, I need something to do while I work on it, so now I'm sitting in a job interview for a new up and coming telecommunications company; Steele Enterprises. I have a applied for the job as the COO. Now, I'm just waiting to interview with the CEO. All the information I could find on google was about the company, how it started six months ago, and hit the ground running. Its revenue is already in the millions. There's very little information on the CEO, all I know is it's a woman, Anastasia Steele.

My name is called by the blonde receptionist, who leads me to the double doors of the CEO's office. As I enter I see a woman staring out the large pane windows, that look over Seattle. Her back is to me, and I can already tell she's young and has a banging body. Her chestnut hair falls around her shoulders, and her curves look amazing in the skirt and blouse she's wearing.

The door closes which grabs her attention and she spins around to look at me.

When I see her face, I think my jaw drops to the floor.

"Ana?" I mumble out. "Ana Lambert?" I ask in shock. I haven't seen her since the day she pushed me into those lockers.

"Well, if it isn't Christian _Grey."_ She says my name like it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "I would say it's great to see you, but it would be a lie."

"Ana-"

She holds up her hand and stops me. "Miss Steele." She hisses. "Sit, let's get this interview over with-" She points to a chair in front of her desk.

"Listen, Miss Steele, I know how you feel about me, but I hope you can give me fair chance. I've changed a lot since high school."

She sits down at her desk lifting a few papers and looks them over, not replying to me.

"I tried to find you…." She slams down the papers and eyes me, it reminds me of the look in her eyes the last day I saw her.

"Let me stop you. You are not here to take a trip down memory lane. I'm more then willing to give you a fair chance. I'm going to give you the same chance all the other applicants will get today. So, do yourself a favor and stop bringing up what happened. If you can't the door is behind you and you can see yourself out."

Damn, she's still a little spit fire. And it's still as hot as it was seven years ago.

I heed her word and shut up, knowing I need this job.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." I tell her.

"Good." She picks up the papers and starts reading through them again and I'm guessing it's my resume.

"I see you have a degree from Harvard, worked part time at your father's firm, a couple of internships, but nothing really substantial." She tells me.

"I focused more on my studies while I was in college. It was my dream to kind of start my own company, but I couldn't get any business capita for it. I saw your ad for COO's and looked at your info structure and thought it was impressive." I tell her. "I think that we have a lot of the same ideas and beliefs when it comes to business that I think I could be a great help to you."

"But basically, you want something of your own one day. What, steal my ideas and then use them off as yours?"

"No." I state firmly. "I don't know what and if my own idea will come to life. I would be more than willing to sign whatever, to prove that I wouldn't use what you tell me or do against you. I just would like a chance. Maybe in the end we could become great partners and I wouldn't need my own." I smile, trying to lay it on thick. "But, everyone needs to start somewhere. I have great ideas and would be happy to share them with you too. I would like to see you succeed and I would like to be the one to help you."

She stares at me skeptically. "My only problem is, I don't trust you."

"I understand that. However, I have grown a lot in seven years. I think you would be pleasantly surprised. All I ask is for a chance. I even brought a couple of my proposals with me." I dig into my leather bag and hand her my proposals that I worked on the last couple of months. I hope they will show her how passionate I am.

She takes the papers from me and looks over them silently. She takes her time reading through each one before placing it back down on her desk.

"I will be honest and say that these impress me. And trust me I'm not easily impressed. So, I will think it over and get back to you, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Miss Steele. If you choose me, I promise I won't let you down. I'm ready to work hard, the long hours, whatever I have to do." I stand up and reach over the desk and put my hand out to shake it. She stares at it for a minute, like if she touches it, she'll catch some disease.

She finally takes my hand and shakes it, but soon quickly back away.

"I'll be in touch, Mr. Grey." she replies and looks back at the papers in front of her. And just like that she's dismissing me.

I walk out of the interview and not sure if it went well or if I blew it.

I really want this job, mostly because I need one and it would be a great learning experience. Not to mention to be close to the only person that has touched me and has always been in the back of my mind for the last seven years.

I never did find out what happened to her. Nobody seemed to know. However, I did learn her mom died mysterious about a year after she left. I only knew it because it was in the papers. I even tried talking to her step brother Mac and all I got was a good riddance to bad rubbish.

I hated that fuck face. I have no idea what Marie found in that douche bag, but I guess it was something because by the time we graduated she was pregnant and I think someone told me they got married in Vegas.

I'm walking past the front desk when I hear my name being called. I turn around and come face to face with Kate Kavanagh. I haven't seen her since I graduated and it seems like she too has come out of her shell.

"Hey, Kate." I greet.

"Wow, you actually remember me." She says in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? How you been?"

"Good. Great actually. I ran into Ana after I graduated, and would you believe she skipped a couple of grades and was already studying at WSU. She says she got into ivy league, but didn't want to go to be away from her dad, anyways, so shortly after she started all this." Kate waves her hands around the vast lobby and she keeps rambling "and she hired me as her head of PR, well I was her PA first. Can you believe this? "She finally stops long enough to ask me.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." I agree. I have a say I'm in awe of what she has been able to accomplish.

"So, why are you here?"

"I interviewed for the COO position. Although, I think she still hates my guts, so I think my chances are slim."

"Ana might be one to hold a grudge, but she is still fair. If you're the most qualified one, she'll choice you."

"Thanks, but I think I have better chances of landing on the moon then getting this job." I give a half laugh.

"Never know." Kate shrugs "Well, I need to get back to work. Wouldn't want to upset the big boss. It was nice talking to you Christian."

"You too, Kate."

 **Ana POV**

There's a knock on my door and I tell whoever is on the other side to come in.

I just finished interview six candidates for the position of my COO. Two were ignorant assholes, and thought working with a woman was beneath them, even if they didn't say it, you could tell. Three were either just dumb as rocks, did no research on my company, and had no idea what they were talking about, then the last one was Christian _fucking_ Grey. I had really hoped to never see his face again. In fact, aside from Kate, I hoped to never see anyone I ever went to Seattle Prep with.

When I saw his name on the list of applicants I really hope some miracle there would be another Christian Grey in the Seattle area. However, I knew I couldn't be that lucky. When he came into my office, it was like freshman year all over again. I remember the way he would laugh when his girlfriend would shove me into a locker, how he would pass me in the hallways and call me a nerd. His friends use to always point out how ugly I was, the cheerleaders would 'moo' at me, even though I was skinny as a rail. Put that on top of my home life, well 9th grade was hell, and I'm thankful everyday when I moved back with Ray.

"Ana, guess who I just ran into." I look up from my stack of papers and notice Kate in front of me.

"I think I already know who. I don't want to talk about it." I grunt.

"Ok, so did you decide who you were going to pick?"

"I think I need to hold more interviews." I state.

"Hmm…" she says thoughtfully, "I think Christian could be a good opinion."

I roll my eyes, "and how pray tell would you even think that. You have no idea how he interviewed."

"No, call it instinct. I bet he was the best one you had."

"He was, but it wasn't saying much." I cross my arms stubbornly. I really don't want to work side by side with Christian Grey.

"You need someone now. Why don't you give him a chance…."

"Why are you singing his praises? You do remember what he was like. I don't trust him. He even said that he wanted to start his own business. Maybe he's here just to spy and in turn steal everything I worked hard for."

"Ana." She simply states. "After you left, I think he felt guilty for what happened. He would ask everyone what happened to you. I never told him, mind you." She defends, I'm sure after seeing the look on my face. "He even protected me a couple times from a group of girls. He was still a bit of an asshole, but I think he's just made that way. And plus, you kind of need someone that can be an asshole. I think enough years have gone by where you can give the man a chance."

I really want to stomp my foot and throw a tantrum.

"I'll think about it." I say pointly. I'm just not going to make this easy for him. He's going to have to work hard and earn my trust.

And that is not an easy thing to do.

"Well, think about it really hard. You need help, ever since Tim left you need someone to help you. You're going to dig yourself into an early grave. I also promised Ray that you would find someone so you can leave this office. I mean you've been sleeping here."

"Work doesn't sleep. Plus, I have six new contacts to work on…"

"Which means you need help. Just give it a trial run. God knows you could use some sleep, in your own bed, in your own house."

"Alright, I get it." I say trying to brush her off.

"Good. I know you want too, but you can't do everything on your own."

"I told you Kate, I get it. Can you please stop with being a mother hen."

"Just be glad I'm not calling your father." She wiggles her finger at me.

"Just go…" I dismiss her, pointing to the door.

I lay in bed, it's after midnight, and I can't sleep. My mind is plagued with memories of Christian Grey. Is this someone I really want to work with? One of the few people that made my life a living hell my freshman year. I remember the time I found out Marie was having an affair with my ex-step brother. Just the thought of that weasel sends shivers down my spine. I shake it off and try to close my eyes.

 _I'm walking down the hallway with my textbooks in my arms, as I keep my eyes to the ground to avoid looking at anyone._

 _From my left, I'm getting shoved into a locker and my books fall to the ground._

" _Opps." I look over and see Marie laughing at me, her boyfriend Christian, also laughing._

 _When I first saw Christian, I have to say, I thought he was insanely hot. I guess I had a little crush on him. I mean who doesn't?_

 _He_ 's the _popular guy, the rowing star, the all-American boy._

 _But all that doesn't matter, because he's an A class jerk. Him and Marie deserve each other._

" _Hey dweeb, you dropped something." Christian says to me. He bends down and picks up my book to hand it to me. However, when I reach for it, he drops it again._

 _There's a crowd around us now. My cheeks are a flamed knowing everyone is looking at me. This is embarrassing and I don't understand why they can't leave me alone._

" _Awe is the little girl going to cry?" Marie jeers at me._

 _I shake my head and bend down to pick up my stuff. One of them kicks my stuff further down the hall._

" _Hey tubby, get a mooo on." one of the on looking cheerleaders calls out to me._

How very original.

 _When I look up again, I notice Christian with his arm around Marie, smirking at me._

 _I can't wait to knock the little king and queen off their pedestals. I'll get even with them once and for all. Then get the hell out of fucking Seattle._

I shot up in bed and make my decision. I'll hire Christian Grey. But, in no way am I going to make it easy for him.

 **I do not have an update schedule. I'll do my best to make it regular but I can't make any promises at this moment... It basically depends how well the words flow out of me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. So, fair warning ahead I know very little about business and how it all works. Trying to research it makes me want to stick a fork in my eye. I'm doing my best to make sound believable.**

 **Thanks so much for the great response to this story. All your kind words are what keep me going. I was blown away…. So, I hope I do this story justice. Let me know what you think**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I wake up the following morning to my phone ringing. I look at the time and growl when I notice it's only five a.m.

However, I'm grateful to hear Ana's voice on the other end offering me the position of her COO. Never in a million years did I think she was actually going to hire me.

Then to add to my surprise she wants me to start today. At eight a.m. sharp.

I throw myself out of bed and quickly shower and shave. I dig through my closet and find my best Armani suit.

 _Always make sure you dress to impress. Well, that's what my mother always says._

Grabbing my car keys off the ledge I make my way to the garage to my Lexus IS, that I got for graduating college from my parents, and make my way downtown to the Steele Enterprise building. It's one of the many buildings that line the skyline in Seattle.

 _I used to picture my name on the front of one of the skyscrapers._

It's hard to believe that she started this business in her father's house. From what google was saying; Ana got the funding money from a friend, and she struggled for about over a year. Well, till six months ago, she bought and sold four companies, making her worth over a hundred million almost overnight. She also now has about twenty companies under her umbrella, which are all doing more than well since she took over.

If I can't have my own at the moment, I feel glad to be apart of what she has built. I'll be the one helping her making it great. I just think I need to show Ana that I've changed and show her how willing I am to work and to work hard. Then maybe some of my ideas too, can become a reality.

I know she's holding onto what happened to us in the past, hopefully she'll see I'm not that kid anymore.

I arrive fifteen minutes early and the cute blonde receptionist gets me a cup of coffee and lets me know Miss Steele would be with me shortly.

 _I wonder if I get my own personal assistant?_

"Mr. _Grey_?" I hear Ana's voice with the same disdain she had yesterday when she said my name. She waves me in and turns around back into her office.

I stand up and follow her through the doors. She shows me to a small conference table in the corner of her office and I sit down.

"I'm glad to see you're punctual." She tells me as she carries over a large stack of papers to the table and sits down next to me. "So, let's get right to it. As you stated yesterday you would be willing to sign anything about not using anything you learn while working here. That also means using anyone on our clients list and you won't be able to take any employees with you if you decide to leave and start your own thing."

She pushes over a thick pile of papers in front of me. I look them over, one is a simple NDA. I sign that easily enough and give it back to her.

"The next one is your contract and what duties I expect from you. I highly recommend that you take your time to look over it. We can discuss any questions you might have. While I wait for you to read, I'm going to get some work done."

She stands up and moves her desk. I glance over my shoulder as she walks away. I'm trying to rack my brain to remember if she was always this good looking. Her style is definitely better than in high school. I remember she used to hide in baggy shirts and pants.

Maybe because everyone was calling her fat and she tried to hide her body. I know I didn't help with any of her self-esteem issues. I guess I was somewhat the leader of the pack. I was the one that could've stopped it, and I didn't.

 _God, I really was an ass in high school._

I read over my contract and it's pretty basic. I'm to be available twenty-four hours, be willing to travel at any minute, no trade of secrets and so on. There's a lot of lawyer jargon that explains what will happen if I share any valuable information.

Basically, I would be left on a street corner, more than likely butt naked, without a penny to my name.

I notice I'm also on a six-week trial period. During that period, I will be paid one lump sum of 15,000 dollars. If I'm then hired my salary will be 200,000 to start, not including bonus' and will increase yearly based on performance and how the company is succeeding.

And if it's anything like MSNBC is reporting Steele Enterprises will be in the top twenty of fortune 500 companies and exceeded the 5-billion-dollar mark by the end of this year.

 _It's freakin' impressive._

I glance over at her as she busy types away at her computer. Her brows are knitted together as she concentrates hard at whatever she's doing. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is?

I wonder if after she left Seattle Prep she was able to gain the confidence she needed. I guess looking at the great scheme of things, this company is a good sign that she did overcome. However, it's easy to tell she still holds on to some painful memories.

 _And I don't think they all belong to me._

"All done." I tell her. She looks up from her paperwork and gives me a half smile.

"Great, any questions?" She asks as she stands back up, walking back to the table.

"No. I think you pretty much covered everything." I know I should ask a hundred questions, but I really don't see any to ask. I could get into time off and etc. but I think I'll wait till my six weeks is up.

"Wonderful. Well, let's not waste any time. I have a company I'm trying to scout out, but I need some research done on it first." She walks back over to her desk and picks up a large file. "The company is Jameson International. They are a small telecommunications plant. I would like a full report on it, see if it's something we can even use. I really would like it done as soon as possible... Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, I believe I can." I tell her smiling brightly.

"Good. Well, if we're done, I will come and get you in an hour for a heads of department meeting. I would like to introduce you to the staff. Then at two, we have another meeting with accounting. Then at four another meeting with research and development. I want you to start sharing some of your findings with the Jameson project, I gave you. Then tomorrow at seven a.m we have a meeting with legal. Also, I would like you to now to go to IT and security, to get your badges, passwords and laptop. You got that?"

"Yeah." I answer, nodding my head.

She's coming out the gate, cracking the whip. I have to admire that.

"Actually, I do have one question." I state

"Yes?" She asks almost annoyed. I know she's been wanting me out of this office since I entered it.

"Shouldn't we get to know each other a little better? I mean we're going to be working side by side."

"I much rather chew on glass then get to know you _better._ We're here to work _not_ socialize."

"I don't get why you can't give me a chance? I just want to make amends. Even get to know you."

 _I mean we're working together, shouldn't we have some common ground?_

"I am giving you a chance. The fact that you're standing in front of me, working for me should show you that. Just because I don't want to talk to you or get to know you shouldn't say otherwise. I don't have time to sing kumbaya with my employees, got it?" She bites out, shooting me down to the ground.

"Yes, ma'am." I say resigned. "I'll get to work on this, right away." I tell her holding up the Jameson research that she wants me to do.

x-x-x-x

It's now eight p.m and I'm still trudging away at this research. I've had to stop a couple of times to meet with employees. One was a heads of department meeting, where I was met with a couple sour faces, wondering why I got hired, and why she didn't hire a COO within the company.

Ana's simple answer was she needed new blood and new eyes. I have a feeling also nobody else could actually handle the job. Working with Miss Steele itself doesn't seem like an easy task.

She comes off cold-hearted, calculated, and domineering. A tyrant.

I mean can I handle this job? I mean this is kind of what I wanted for myself, but I wanted to be the boss, the big cheese. I wanted people to quiver under my look, much like they do when Anastasia, walks into the room.

I do have to say how hot she is when she commands a whole room. She takes charge and takes no prisoners. She makes her employees shake in their boots however, even though she's a hard ass you can see the admiration they have for her. I know I do.

My phone rings and groan when I look at the caller ID. It's my dad. I feel like I could be in Ana's shoes right now if it wasn't for my dad.

Shit, by the end of the year, I'll have enough money for a startup of my own.

But, would I be able to go toe to toe with Anastasia?

 _Would I want to?_

"Hey dad," I answer.

"Christian. How's it going son? Have you heard anything from your interview yesterday?"

"I got the job actually and I already started." I inform him.

"Really?" He seems surprised.

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"No reason. So, what's it been like working with Anastasia Steele?" He asks probing. I really don't see why he cares.

"I think she hates my guts to be honest."

It's quiet for a second, I don't think he was expecting that answer. "Why do you say that?"

"We actually went to highschool together- and well…"

"You were your asshole self to her?" He chuckles.

"Kind of. It was so long ago, but I think she's holding grudge or at least some of one."

"Well, she hired you, so she can't hate you that much. I've done a lot of _research_ on Miss Steele. She's tough as nails, but she would have to be considering-" his words trail off.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying. She would-" he pauses and clears his throat. "She would just have to be strong as a woman in power. I would just give her a benefit of a doubt, she might end up teaching you a thing or too."

"Right." I have a feeling he's not telling me something, but I'll just let it slide for now. "Listen, as much as I love to chat, I need to try and finish up for tonight."

"You're still working?"

"Yes, I really want to try and finish up this assignment. I just want to be able to show her I have what it takes."

"I'm sure you will. I want to hear all about this on Saturday at the ball."

I moan and roll my eyes. I never look forward to these functions. Granted it's for a great cause. "I'll be there." I say in the best cheerful voice I can muster up, but it still comes out sarcastic.

We finish saying our goodbyes and hang up. I decide that I need a cup of coffee to keep me going so, I make my way to the break room. I prep the coffee maker and look around for a snack. I ordered and ate dinner an hour ago, but I'm still hungry.

"Still here?" Ana's voice comes from behind me as I finish pouring my cup of coffee.

"Yes. You gave me something to do. I would like to have it finished by tomorrow for you." I tell her, spinning around to look at her.

"Hmm." Is the only sound she makes before going to the fridge. She pulls out what looks like a tiny salad in a clear container.

"Is that your dinner?" I question. It looks like a couple pieces of lettuce. I hope she has some protein with that.

"As a matter of fact, it is. Problem?" She slams the container on the counter then pulls out a bottled water.

"That's not food. Unless you're a rabbit."

She scoffs at me. "I don't see why it's any of your concern, Mr. Grey."

"You need to eat something substantial. To keep your energy going. Or at least put some chicken on it."

"Well, I have to watch what I eat. I would hate for anyone to think I was a cow." she says sarcastically, before grabbing her salad and walking out of the room.

I run my hands down my face. I don't know how to get her to trust me. She's obviously holding on to the past tightly. I guess all I can do is do my job and blow it out of the water.

She'll have to start playing nice with me when I start scoring deals and making her lots of money. There will be no denying how good I am at my job.

x-x-x

After burning the midnight oil, I finish my research. The company is in the middle of folding and I think if we grab it now we can turn it around. Certain department heads at Jameson need to be fired and it has to be revamped, but I believe it has the potential to be great. I think I just have to sell it a little more than what's printed on the papers. Because on paper, well, it sucks.

I'm working on only three hours of sleep. I haven't slept this poorly since I was still in high school, when I was wracked by nightmares. I got over the nightmares after Junior year but my touch issues still remain.

I know one person that can touch me, and if I'm honest with myself I want to know if Ana still can. Maybe it was all a fluke. It's not like I haven't tried after the days Ana shoved me into those lockers.

I tried my mother, my sister, and even a girlfriend in college, but the pain remained, including the anger that came with it. I ended up hurting, Jackie, when I pushed her away in a blind rage. She ended up breaking an arm, and dumping me. I felt awful, but it's like I become a different person when someone touches me.

 _Ana's touch has to be a fluke._

But, there's a small part of me that hopes it isn't.

I can't lie to myself and not say that she isn't hot and that she does cause my dick to twitch; I just don't know if it could ever me more.

After a drawn-out meeting with Legal, that I tried not to fall asleep in, with mind numbing dribble, I follow Miss Steele to her office.

"It would be nice if you could try to stay awake during a meeting." She addresses me as she goes and sits behind her desk.

"Sorry, just had a long night."

"It's only day one. If you can't handle the hours…"

"I can handle the hours. However, Mr. Shay going on and on about what he doesn't know for over an hour, it was hard to keep my eyes open."

"I'm glad you noticed that. Because you'll get to be the one to fire him."

"Excuse me?"

"Fire him. I agree with you, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He barely even does a half assed job as is. He's been slacking for a month. I need him to go. So, I want you to fire him." She says before sitting behind her desk.

"So, he'll hate me instead of you." I quip.

"He hates me anyways. But, this is part of your job. You obviously saw a bad seed, so now I'm telling you to do something about it. Plus, I know you have the asshole part covered, so I know you can handle it."

"Right, I'll get right on it then. I also finished the research you wanted-"

"Put it on my desk, and I'll look at it later." She waves her hand at me as I drop the report on her desk.

"I just want to discuss some points-"

"Is it in the report?" She asks cutting me off once again.

"Kind of- I just think you should hear me out."

"I don't have time right now, Mr. Grey. I will look at your report in the next couple of hours and if I have questions I will get back to you. Now I think you need to go find yourself to HR, you have something to do."

God, maybe this is why her other COO left. Can't get a word in edgewise. Or maybe it's just me.

"Yes, ma'am." I mock salute. She doesn't see it, because she's not paying any mind to me.

An hour later, I have done my first firing. It didn't feel good, especially when Mr. Shay left the room in tears. He left with a small severance package and a cardboard box.

I know this is all part of the job, but I just met this guy today, and I'm already sending him on his way. No clue to all his shortcomings. I wonder now if I will be dealing with all the firings? Hopefully, next time I have more reason besides he bored me to death.

The hours past once again. I have a stack of work that Miss Steele gave me, and she wants everything done by Friday. I'm starting to think she wants me to fail. This mountain of papers looks very steep.

But, why hire me to watch me fall from the cliff?

I leave the comfort of my office and pack up for the day, deciding to finish work back at home. I stop at the receptionist desk and pick up any messages left for me, and notice Ana by the elevators talking to some young gentleman. A blonde hair, surfer dude.

He kind of looks familiar.

The surfer dude catches my eye and nods to me. Ana turns to me but then quickly looks away. She says something to the guy, who nods his head, before giving her a hug. He then walks onto the open elevator, when the doors close, Ana walks back over to me.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe I could work with a clearer head. Who was that?" I point back to the doors of the elevator.

"Ethan Kavanagh. Kate's brother. He works in PR. I'm sure you'll see him around"

Ah, yes. I remember Ethan. He was a senior when I was a Junior. I only met him once though, when I protected Kate from a couple of bitchy cheerleaders. He thanked me and that was the end of that.

"Boyfriend?" I ask and I'm not quite sure why I asked.

Curiosity? I shake it off as she narrows her eyes at me.

"If he was, I don't see why it's any of your business." she hisses. Now I know I upset the kitty and can see her claws coming out.

I decide I need to change the subject.

"Did you get a chance to review my report?"

"Yes, and I decided against the company."

"What? That's why I wanted to talk to you about, I think it would be a great opportunity."

"But, that's not what your report was saying. The company is failing, it's been in the red for years. If you thought the company would've been worth it, you should have driven those points in your report. What I saw, was run away and run away fast." She tells me bluntly

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. I understand my findings, but I think there's a way-"

Ana raises her hand to stop me, "You should've presented your facts in the report. I'm not always going to have to have time to meet with you every single time. I like to see my information written down, laid out in front of me. I want proof, not word of mouth. Figure this a good learning point for you." And with that she turns and walks away.

 _Well, I guess I was told._

Second day down, and now I just need to make it through the third.

 **A/N: Thanks to QueenBee03 for her help and letting me bounce ideas off of her… If you're not reading her stories… well what are you waiting for?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have to say the reviews were about 50/50 on how people feel about Ana. Some love her and others think she's 'harsh'. We're going to learn a little more about Ana in this chapter. Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews, they make me smile:)**

 **All mistakes are mine!**

 **Ana POV**

I hate to admit that I was actually impressed with his report on Jameson International. Maybe it's too bad I already decided it was dead in the water before I gave him to do the research.

I wanted to see what he could do. Call it a test run.

However, his research did show that it was dead in the water too. All his facts pointed to it. Maybe, I should've listened to what he had to say.

 _Nah!_

If he wanted to prove to me and change my mind he should've showed me in the report. I would've been fair if he proved it to me the company was worth saving however, he didn't.

He needs to learn that if he wants something he's going to have proof. Him just saying something is not going to work. That's just not how it works here. If I say the sky is green, well I need something to back it up.

I need cold hard facts! Not a run around.

Tomorrow, I'm going to send him out to meet Lana. Tim was never the biggest fan of going out to see her. She tends to get a little _frisky_.

 _Gah! Let's not think of_ that _bastard._

I might have a strong dislike for Christian, but I will admit that he has a firm ass that Lana will just go ga ga for.

In general, he will be dealing with her now. It's a good place to start, one of the easiest companies to manage.

Ethan asked me again about joining him and Kate, along with a few of their other friends, at Lori's for drinks tonight.

As always I turned him down. I know the two want me to get out, let my hair down, have fun. But, I've never been one for socializing or making new friends.

I guess it doesn't help I lost trust in other people a long time ago. I much rather keep to myself and work, then try to make new friends. They all just end up stabbing you in the back eventually.

My door flings open and Kate and Ethan walk in.

 _Speaking of the devils._

Plus, I have the two best of friends I'll ever need. Why do I need more?

"You're going." Kate says pointing her manicured finger at me.

"No, I'm not. It's a Wednesday. A work night. Not let's go out and get drunk night."

"You have Grey now. Call in late. Shit, don't come in at all. I think out of everyone here you deserve a day off."

"Grey, is still very wet behind the ears. He's nowhere ready to be left on his own."

"Ana...you have to give him a chance."

"I am." _Kind of "_ Missing one day of work means missing out on a potential buy and only piles more one my plate. I'm not going." I state firmly and pick up the paperwork on my desk.

Kate sighs, "Let it go, Kate. Maybe we can do something this weekend instead."

"I can't. I have to attend this Coping together ball."

"Isn't that event held by Christian's parents? Our mom and dad go every year."

Kate and Ethan's parents own Kavanagh Media. Neither one wanted to work under their father, hence why they both work for me in my PR department. Their parents are lovely people, but working with their dad is a whole nother ball game. I work with Kavanagh Media a lot, and Ed gives me a migraine.

"Really?" I sigh, "I didn't know, Kayla put it on my books. I did promise to start attending fundraisers. I just remember reading about it and liking the cause. Whatever, there should be enough people there where I can ignore Grey."

"He's not that bad of a guy, Ana." Kate tries to tell me again.

"Even still, I don't want to have to mingle with him, if I don't have to."

Kate sighs resigned. I know I'm being stubborn, but in this moment, I don't care.

"Are you sending him to Lana tomorrow?" Ethan asks.

"Of course, I am. It was Tim's old assignment and well it's now Christian's."

"Uh-huh."

"Everyone likes Lana. He'll be fine." I state.

 **Christian POV**

I get to the office early, I want to be able to get ahead of the day. As I enter I already see a pile of new reports to go over. Not to mention a meeting in an hour with Lan-x Corp. I went through the notes, spreadsheets, and profit/loss margins, on the company last night, before I went to bed, so it could be fresh in my memory.

My phone rings on my desk and I already know who it's going to be.

"Miss Steele?" I answer.

"I need you to meet me in my office in five minutes." Click.

 _Well, good morning to you too._

I gather everything I need for the meeting and head to Ana's office. I knock first and hear her ruff 'come in' before I enter the devil's lair.

"Good morning." I greet politely.

"Mr. Grey." she waves to the seat in front of her desk. "I think that you looked over the paperwork for Lan-x?"

"I did last night. I believe I have a good understanding of what's going on and what we should be expecting from them."

"Good. I would like you to start the meeting then."

"What?"

"You can do that right? I have to make an important call and I have feeling it will run over. If you can't handle it, I can get someone else to do it." She snaps at me. I sigh heavily.

"I can do it. I just-"

"Good." She cuts me off and digs around the paperwork on her desk and hands me a file. "Look over these too before you go in." I open up the file and its more spreadsheets.

 _Why didn't she give me these yesterday?_

"I didn't have them ready yesterday." I look up as she answers my unvoiced question. "But, also I didn't think I needed to be on a phone conference at eight am to deal with a shipping company." she huffs annoyed and I nod at her answer.

"So, I trust you can handle it?" She asks me again firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." I give her have smile.

"Good. Also, I want you to go meet with Lana Randell around eleven at the Bravern Shoppes. She owns the beauty salons _Exquisite_ down there"

"You own beauty salons?" I question. That's very _odd_

"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?" She snaps.

"No, it just seems like a little out of the realm, that's all."

"Well, if you must know. Lana is the one that helped with my startup money. She's really good friends with my father. And well, she always owned these little salons. I would get my hair done there all the time."

For the first time, what might be an honest, happy smile on her face, even if it's only a twitch of one.

"Anyways, she needed help with them a couple months ago, so of course I took the salons on. Plus, she does a lot better than the Esclava salons. And trust me I would do anything to help those salons fail. The woman that runs them is vile." She rolls her eyes.

"Alright, so what would you like me to do?"

"I need you to go over her books and discuss the next tips. Tim, my old COO, would be the one to handle it. All the information should be in the file cabinet in your office." She tells me.

"Alright, I'll get right on it."

She dismisses me and I make my way to the conference room to deal with Lan-x. Todd Williams the head of development is with me too and we sit down and discuss some of the points we will be making today.

Three gentlemen from the company file into the room and I introduce myself before starting the meeting. I admit that when I start the meeting I fumble over my words a bit. However, I finally get myself on track as we start going over their profit loss for the year, and how we can start to fix the margins of spending. I'm in a pretty good flow when Ana walks in.

"Sorry I'm late." She announces to the room and makes her way to the head of the table next to me. I watch as one of the slimy fuckers check her out and for some reason it makes my blood boil.

Why do I feel so defensive with someone checking her out? What is that about?

"I trust Mr. Grey has already started to fill you in on what I expect of you."

The three gentlemen, who I forget the names of already, nod their heads and grunt their answers.

"Wonderful, where have you left off?" She asks me.

"Spending and Equipment." I inform her.

"Alright." She grabs the papers off the desk and she looks at me to sit down. I occupy the chair next to her and watch as she takes over the meeting.

I kind of envy the way she controls the room. She's firm and knows just what she wants. I mean am I little upset she didn't let me finish, yeah, but it is her meeting. At least she gave me a chance.

 _This woman is confusing the hell out of me._

We finish the meet shortly after ten and the Lan-x guys leave with their tails between their legs when Mistress Ana showed them just who was boss. It was quite laughable. They know if they don't fix their problems they will be out the door and someone will be replacing them.

Ana is typing on her phone and I expect her to tell me something anything.

A ' _hey good job Mr. Grey'_ would suffice.

I'm not even getting a look out of her as she stands up. She finally looks up from her phone at me. "Shouldn't you be getting across town?" She asks before looking back at her phone and walking out the door.

I guess maybe I should be glad she didn't say that I did anything wrong.

I decide to grab a sandwich before I head down to the Bravern Shoppes. I have no time if I'll have time to get about my meeting

I wander down the road to the _Exquisite_ Salon. I introduce myself to the receptionist and then led into a back office. I sit in a chair in front of a small desk.

The door soon opens again, and a little old lady walks in that reminds me a lot of Sophie from the Golden Girls. She's dressed to the nines though, and has a kind smile.

"Mrs. Randell, I'm Christian Grey. It's nice to meet you." I stand, putting out my hand for her to shake.

She takes my hand and shakes it. "Well, I have to say, you're a lot more handsome then Tim." She winks at me.

"Um, right."

"I'll give Annie credit. She sure knows how to hire the good-looking ones."

Annie huh? I'm going to have to bank that.

"Well, thank you…."

 _I think_

"Turn around…"

"What?" I have to be the picture of confusion right now. She wants me to what?

"Turn around- humor an old lady."

So, I turn around when my back is to her she tells me to stop. And for some unknown reason, I do.

"Now that's an ass, I can bounce quarters off of. Yes, yes. You will do." She laughs. "Yes, my Annie is lucky to have you." She purrs.

 _She fucking purrs!_

Then before I go to sit down she pinches my ass.

 _She pinched my ass!_

I spin back around and face her. "I don't know what Tim allowed you to do with him. However, I won't let you do that to me. If we could, keep the hands to yourself." I try to say politely, but inside I'm stewing.

I'm guessing Ana knew what she was doing when she wanted me to come here. She might look like Sophie but she has a Blanche Devereaux complex.

And the fact that I know all the Golden Girls, just saddens me. I think I spent way too much time when I was little watching that show with my mother. She loved it, and well we were all subject to watch it.

"I'm sorry, sonny. Don't mind this silly old lady. Tim never minded our little game. I apologize." She tells me truthfully.

"It's fine." I dismiss it. I just want to move on. I have a hundred other things to get through today. And knowing Ana she's already piling more work for me on my desk right now

"When you get my age, you'll understand." I nod my head.

I guess I do have a good understanding, I think of my grandmother's friends and how they always try to flirt with me. I guess when you get to a certain age you lose your filter; and I guess people start to find it endearing?

We finally get down to business. Ana was right the salons Mrs. Randell have are quite successful and turning money hand over foot.

"Are you single?"

I stop shoving papers into my bag, "Are you asking me on a date?" I joke.

"Maybe." She winks. "But no, you're nice to look at, but you're not my type. I like a man with certain expertise, if you know what I mean." She chuckles. "I was thinking more for my little Annie."

"Ana?" I say shocked.

"Yes, Ana. That girl." She shakes her head. "Let's just say she gives up to easy. That Tim had a huge crush on her and then- Well, I shouldn't tell you anymore than that."

"I see. Is that why he left?"

"I've said too much." She dismisses it. "Let's meet again in a month. I have a great plan with a remodel in my other branch."

"Sounds good, Mrs. Randell."

I finally leave the salon, feeling kind of dirty. But shake it off and head back to the office. When I get to the 20th floor, I walk right into Ana's office. I want to know why she didn't prepare me for my ass getting grabbed. I know she doesn't have any meetings right now so, I walk right in.

I swing open the door and I'm shocked by what I find. Ana is curled up on the couch. An from the sniffing noises, and soft sobs I know that she's crying.

"Miss Steele?"

Her head pops up and she looks at me. Her face is tear stained, her mascara is running down her cheeks. Sad eyes are now filled with sudden rage. "GET OUT!" She shouts.

"Ana?" I try to walk closer to her. Something happened and I fear it's not good.

"I SAID GET OUT!" she yells again.

I nod my head and turn to leave, making sure I lock the door behind me, so no one else bothers her.

 **Ana POV**

"Miss Steele, your father is here." Kayla my PA tells me through the speaker.

"Send him in." I get up from my desk and greet my father with a hug as soon a he walks in.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful daddy," I back out of his hug and look him over. "You look kind of pale."

"Yes, I haven't been feeling too well lately. Why don't we go out to lunch?"

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

We arrive at the Sky Room, and ask for a private booth. I own this place and I have to say, I've been very happy with my investment. I have the best cooks and wait staff, hands down. The place was originally falling apart. It was dubbed the Mile High Club, though I felt the name was a little tacky and changed it to the Sky room. It has two floors, one for dining and the other is a club floor. It's labeled five-star dining and the club is always bouncing.

Yes, I've very happy with my investment.

"So, I hear that you finally got yourself a new COO." He starts our conversation, while the waiter comes over and serves us drinks.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I'm not quite sure how I feel about him yet." I huff.

"Why is that?"

"We actually have a past. He was one of the people that helped bully me while I was at Seattle Prep. He dated Mac's girlfriend." Just saying his name makes me cringe. "Unfortunately, he was my best candidate for the job. So, he's on a trial basis."

There's still a large part of me that hopes he crashes and burns.

"What's his name?"

"Christian Grey." I can't believe the venom coming out of my own mouth. "It's just not that he picked on me, it just makes me remember so much of the past, a past I don't want to remember."

"I can understand that, but you also can't let it eat you away."

"I know." I say softly.

 _Trust me I know_

"Grey sounds familiar." My dad taps his chin, lost in thought. "Is someone in his family a lawyer?"

"Yeah, his dad." I answer, wondering where he's going with this.

"Hamilton and Rhodes?" I nod.

"What are you getting at dad?"

"I know you separated everything that happened with your mother, but it was that law firm that got Steven behind bars."

"Oh." I say softly.

Why is he telling me this? My heart starts beating fast as the memories race through my head. I just want to go hide under my bed. I couldn't even face this back then, I don't want to now. I wanted to know nothing of what was going after I found out Steven murdered my mother. I locked myself in my room for a month. I felt sick and I couldn't think. I hate that I didn't try to get her out of that. I knew she was scared of him. The man was a monster, a devil, although I think the devil is nicer. His son Mac was also a whole another breed of asshole. They made my life a living hell for years. My mother would try to protect me from Steven and she would be the one that ended up bruised and battered. After he finished with her he would come for me. She told me over and over again that she didn't know how to leave. I know she tried, but he had something against her that kept her around. Even my dad was willing to help. She knew I was ready to run, she wanted me to run, as far as I could. She was the one that helped me packed. My dad waited for me outside of school the day I shared that video around school and told Christian just how much I hated him.

I knew I could get away with it, knowing nobody was going to see me again. I wanted a moment to help get even with some of the people that tortured and humiliated me.

Well, that's what I thought.

My mother's last words to me were "save yourself. I'll be fine..." She hugged me tight whispered that she loved me. A year later she was gone. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her.

"Ana, sweetie." I'm snapped out of thoughts and look at my dad.

I look up at him and he's handing me a cloth napkin.

"I didn't mean to bring this up. I thought you were dealing with this. When's the last time you went to talk with Dr. Lark?"

"It's been awhile. I've been so busy. I really thought I was doing better. I haven't thought of it all in months. Then Christian came in, and all those memories, just popped up again. I feel so out of control. I didn't want to hire him. I wish I didn't really. He brings out these feelings in me, that I don't really like. I want to pay him back for what he did, but also get him to quit, so I can just go back to burying the past."

There I said it.

"Then why hire him in the first place?"

"Because he was the best for the job." I mumble. "You and Kate were right, and I really needed a right hand. Everyone else just _sucked!_ Plus, Christian spoke well and his resume was good. Whole heartily I want to give him a chance. But, then I still feel like the other shoe is ready to drop, and he'll just end up stabbing me in the back. Plus, it also feels good to know that I finally have this power over him. That I won, in a way."

"I see. Baby girl, you're going to have to let go."

"I know. I will…. _Try_."

"Good." he sighs and scrubs his face. "I have something else to tell you and it isn't going to be easy."

x-x-x-x

I somehow make my way back to my office without anyone seeing me. I fall to the couch and break down in tears.

My dad has Cancer. Stage III Prostate Cancer.

He's been doing IMRT radiation therapy for months and didn't think to tell me?

All I know is I could lose my dad. The person that means everything in the world to me. The person that saved me. One of the very few people that even care about me. My rock. The one that believed in me and helped with building this company.

 _Everyone always leaves._

I don't know how I can go on without him. First my mom and now…

I don't know how long I've been crying till I hear my name.

I shot up my head and its Christian. He's looking at me like I'm a wounded animal. I hated when people would see me cry. I don't want people to see me vulnerable. That's how they take advantage of you.

God, now he's going to see me as that pathetic weakling from high school. That's the last thing I want.

"GET OUT!" I scream.

 _He can't see me like this. He can't_

God knows he might be finding joy in the whole thing.

"Ana?"

Why can't he just go.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I say before I bury my face again.

I hear the door click and once I know he's gone I continue to weep.


	4. Chapter 4

**All mistakes are mine: special shout out to Hope, thank you**

 **Ana POV**

Friday passes and I avoid Christian like the plague. I don't know why, but I don't feel like dealing with him. I sent him to Portland for a meeting with a new tech company. If he wants a chance to shine, this would be it.

It's going to be an uphill battle and he's going in there blind with only the notes I had. To be honest, I just couldn't handle it today. But, I have a feeling he'll be ok.

The first time I can admit to myself that I know he can do it. I'm sure he'll come back with another company under our umbrella.

I just hate that he saw me crying and saw me at my weakest moment.

He's the last person I want to see me like that. I can't believe I forgot to lock the doors.

I just can't look at him and _maybe_ by Monday I'll feel better about it. Maybe I'll work up the courage to talk to him, come to some working agreement. I just have to do everything in my power to avoid him tomorrow night.

For now, I lay in bed, and try to talk myself getting out of bed.

 **Christian POV**

This morning Ana sends me an e-mail for me to Portland. I'm to deal with a Tech firm that's in desperate need of help and try to buy them out.

She e-mailed me everything I needed on the project so I could leave straight from my house. Unfortunately, it doesn't give me much time to prep and I try to do research and study on the drive. Luckily, she provided me a driver so I'll have time to look over everything.

 _Why I do I feel like she's setting me up?_

Then I think about the state that I found her in yesterday. Something upset her to her core. I'm going to take a guess and figure she didn't want me to see her that way. I just wonder what the hell could've happened to her that upset her that much.

Maybe I should've stayed to comfort her, but I have a feeling I was the last person she would want around.

I have to shake it off and not worry about it right now. Maybe when I get back I can talk to her.

I almost laugh at myself. She hasn't been able to talk to me before, why in the hell is she going to talk to me now about her problems.

I arrive in Portland and do my best to hold my head up high. I arrive at the building that holds KRH Technology and Development.

"Mr. Grey?" An older gentleman with a shiny bald spot greets me. "I'm Doug Simpson. I was made aware that you will be filling in for Miss Steele?"

"That's correct. It's nice to meet you." I offer my hand for him to shake.

"Alright, let's see what you have to offer young man."

He guides me into a conference room with six other distinguished gentlemen who are sitting around a glass table.

This is my chance to prove myself.

 _Is it hot in here?_

I shake off the nerves and start my presentation.

Three hours later, I'm walking out of the room with my first deal. As of next week, Steele Enterprises are the new owners of KRH. I was able to lower the selling price by a couple a million and work it out that all the employees can stay on board.

The first thing I do when I get back to the town car is call Miss. Steele. She doesn't answer and I leave her a message knowing the success of the company.

When I arrive back to the office, I'm informed by Kayla that Miss Steele hasn't been in today. That she was telecommuting from home.

Whatever happened to her yesterday must've been major if she is skipping a day of work. Everyone has told me she hasn't missed a day since day one. I try calling her again and I'm met with a voicemail.

I can't let what I'm feeling in the moment affect me. I have a hundred and one things to do, then I still need to find time to pick up my tux for tomorrow night.

I have another late night ahead of me. But, at least today has been a success. Hopefully, Miss Steele will see that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saturday:

I don't know if I mention how much I hate going to these damn events. All day I've been helping my mom and dad help me set up. I don't understand why I have to help. They hire people to do this. All while my princess of a sister sits around and gets all dolled up.

I will admit that it's nice to already have a break from work. Four days in and I already feel like I'm getting gray hairs.

So, now I'm standing outside of the huge made up tents to greet all our guest with my parents, sister, and brother. I've shaken what seems like a hundred hands, and feel in need of some hand sanitizer.

"Holy shit, bro." Elliot says as he nudges me in the side.

"What Elliot?" I shove his elbow away.

"The babe at twelve o'clock" He whispers.

When I look up, Ana is walking towards me in a off the shoulder emerald green dress that sweetheart neckline. The dress hangs to her every curve, her hair curls around her face. She looks nothing like the woman I've seen in the last five days. She was good looking before, but tonight-

"Wow." I say softly, but more to myself.

I shake it off and remember just who I am gawking over.

"I know. I wonder if she's single."

"You can't date her Elliot." I say sternly.

"Why ever not?"

"She's my boss."

"That's your boss." He stutters. "You lucky bastard."

"Don't let her looks fool you, she's a tyrant and she's been out for my blood."

"Well, it's about time some gave you a run for your money." he sniffles a laugh as Ana approaches my parents. She exchanges pleasantries and walks over to my brother and sister and shakes their hands. When she comes to meet me, she drops her hand.

"Mr. Grey." She says curtly. She nods her head and breezes past me into the tent.

"Well, you were right about her not liking you. What did you do?"

"I don't know how to explain. But it was a long time ago. Can you just drop it?"

"Of course." He raises his hands and goes back to greeting the guest.

The hours have past, dinner has been served, and I have notice Ana has been doing everything to ignore me. Is this all because of Thursday, or is this really because she hates me?

I haven't heard anything from her since Friday morning. No e-mail or anything to acknowledge what I have done.

My mind wanders to that day she touched me. I haven't really thought about it much in the last couple of days. However, as I watch happy couple dance across the dancefloor, I wonder if it's something that I could have with someone. I mean I can dance, but I'm talking about the woman's head against my chest, the little touches against my skin. Being able to love someone without any fear.

"Seems like Mia got your boss to participate in the dance auction."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Mia seems to like her. Mom really likes her. I guess it's just you. Because I liked her too. Maybe-"

"Don't even think about it." He laughs at me.

"Does my brother have a little crush?" I roll my eyes.

"Just shut up Elliot."

"Oh, defensive. That speaks volumes bro." He stands up and walks away from me.

Well, I'm glad to see she might actually be human.

I look over in her direction and her eyes catch mine. She blushes before turning away from me, embarrassed? She says something to the woman she was talking to after the announcer says something about the dance auction starting.

Ana makes her way on stage for the dance auction. This is my time to see if her touch is a fluke... Plus, this might be my chance to talk to her. Try to make amends so we can start over maybe. I want us to be able to be civil with each other. We don't have to be best friends, but we need to be able to get along.

Because I don't know how much longer I can take of her holding this grudge against me.

The auctioneer calls Ana up and explains who she is. She looks absolutely stunning when she walks up to the front of the stage, a shy blush creeps on her face. I see a couple of other guys walk closer to the stage and I have a feeling I'm going to have to throw some money down to win.

One dance. I think it's all I need.

The bidding starts at 1,000 dollars. It quickly gets to 8,000. The bids are slowing down and I know it's time to make my move.

"$10,000" I holler.

Ana catches my eye and shock is written all over her face, before she yells out "No!"

Well, talk about a kick to the stomach. Everyone is looking at me now. I have to say she has now successfully embarrassed me.

 **Ana's POV**

"10,000 dollars" I hear Christian's voice ring out.

"No!" I say and cover my mouth quickly. Realizing I said it out loud. I can't dance with him. I just can't. But I really didn't mean to blurt that aloud.

Everyone turns to look at Christian, even the auctioneer stops to look at him.

Nobody else is bidding now. I'm sure I just embarrassed myself. Now nobody is going to try and outbid Christian.

Great, just fucking great. I was doing everything in my power to avoid him and now I'm being thrust into his arms for a dance. I'm still not ready to face him.

 _Why the hell is he bidding on me anyways?_

"Going once, Going twice. Sold to Mr. Grey."

Fuck.

I make my way down the stairs and Christian joins me at the bottom of the stage.

"Listen, I'm just going to put the money in for the dance. I really don't think we should dance together." I start to walk away and he grabs my hand and pulls me to a corner where no one is, since everyone is still paying attention the auction.

"How many times will I have to say I'm sorry? It was seven years ago." he snaps.

"It's just a little too late for sorry. Plus, I don't want or need your apology." I start to turn and walk away from him.

I really don't need his apology.

"God, you need to get over yourself." he mumbles. His words cause me to spin around and look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me?"

"I did. But I was giving you a chance to change what you said." I snap.

"No, I won't. I've had enough of this. With all this shit, you've been doing to me, you are no better than what I was in high school. Did you just hire me so you could stick it to me?" he seethes. "was this a part of your little plan to get even. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm sorry. But I guess you can't move on. Maybe if you stuck around instead of disappearing I would have told you I was sorry back then. You need to grow up Ana. Stop playing the victim. Because at this point you're nothing but a bully." with that he turns away and leaves.

I watch as he storms to the bar and orders himself a drink.

He's right. I wanted him to fail, I wanted to be on top for once and command all the power. A little payback for his help in making my life hell. In the end, I really am no better than he was.

No matter how much I like to think that I might have wanted him to do well, overall a bigger part of me just wanted him out of my life. Just his face his like a picture of horrid memories. But, I hate to admit that his face is something nice to look at it, and I think I was blinded by hate and payback for him, it was hard to see how good looking he really is.

He does wear a tux quite nicely.

God knows Lana was trying to tell me about the fine specimen I just hired. I laugh thinking of all the terms Lana came up with Christian's ass. But, she can read people like a book. Lana tried to tell me he was good people. But I couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes and all I could see him smirking at me after one of his friends drew pictures of pigs and cows all over my locker, then filled my locker with lard.

I have no idea how much hand he really had in that, but god knows he was an instigator.

Then I see my ex-stepbrothers' evil face on top of it all.

I plop down in a chair and cover my face. I just need to talk to him. God know that's all he wanted from me. My heart is telling me trust him, my head well, it's got other ideas.

I think I need to talk to Dr. Lark again.

I watch as some girl comes up to him, she's absolutely stunning with long blonde hair and a body to die for. Something I'm guessing is just his type.

And for the first time I think I'm jealous.

Jealous how he's easily starting a conversation with her. The busty blonde throws her head back and laughs at something he said.

Must be nice just to talk to people, not have to worry about people judging your every step. Hell must be nice to just be able to flirt.

The last time I tried to open my heart was with Tim and well that ended up like a thousand knifes in the back.

The lady starts touching his arm and I see him flinch a little at her contact. That's really odd. Her hand starts moving to the center of his chest and he backs away completely.

What the hell is that about?

Christian looks uncomfortable. Like the bitch isn't backing off. I can see him stepping back from her inch by inch as she still tries to come closer and closer.

I don't know how it happens but my feet start to move and I find myself standing next to Christian.

"Honey is everything ok?" I ask him. Christian looks down at me and I swear his eyes are going to bug out of his head.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I don't even know where to begin at this moment. She embarrassed me in front of everyone. Most of these people I've known all my life.

Am I really that horrible?

Just everything from this last week has come to a head. She's been out to get me since day one, and she makes it no secret to how much she detests me. Her yelling out 'No' and then not willing to dance with me was the final straw.

I've done everything I can think of to tell her I was sorry for being an asshole in High school but how long is she going to hold a grudge. When will she try to stop making my working life hell? Wait till I quit?

I wouldn't quit though. I still won't. I'll stick around just to annoy the shit out of her.

Then again, she could just fire me.

However, she needs me, she needs my help and I know that's a big part of the reason she treats me the way she does. What person wants to ask the person that bullied them to help them.

I glance over at Ana, and my heart constricts slightly. Some of the memories of high school float in my mind. I remember the things I did to her; the things other people did to her. I spent the last seven years trying never to be that person anymore. However, Ana doesn't know that. I'm sure in her eyes, I'm still the asshole that helped I'm sure make her life hell. She never once cried after, I think she amazed me then how strong she was. Or was it just an act?

Is that why she snapped the other day?

I look back down at my empty glass and sigh. I was really hoping that if we could just dance I could get her hand on my chest. I need to know. I need to know if it's possible, or if I should give up all hope that anybody will ever be able to touch me that way.

I guess it also doesn't help the fact that I find myself attracted to her. I have this draw to her. I can't explain. Because, I don't think I would put up with this shit with anyone else.

I decide the best option now is to drown myself in bourbon. I think it's the only way to make the rest of this night salvageable.

I throw my first drink back when a good looking busty woman approaches me, "Hey sugar. You look lonely. I would be more than happy to help you with that."

"I'm fine. Just a long night." I turn to the bartender and ask for another drink. I'm thankful when he quickly refills my drink.

"Do you want to dance?" The girl purrs at me.

"No, I'm not much of a dancer." she throws her head back and laughs.

Did I miss something?

"I highly doubt that. I bet you're a wonderful dancer." She reaches out to touch my arm. I flinch and back away from her touch.

She can't touch me. I'm in a mood I don't think I have any control over.

Her hand moves closer to my chest and I back away completely, "What's wrong sugar?"

"I really don't want you touching me." I tell her. It's like she doesn't hear me and starts inching closer to me as I keep backing up.

"Oh, come on. I can rock your world…"

"Honey is everything ok?" I turn my head to Ana's voice and I'm pretty sure my eyes are as wide as saucers.

 _Did she just call me Honey?_

"Yes, everything is fine, _hun."_ I do my best to give Ana my winning smile. In this moment, I'm grateful that she's here.

The blonde looks between us both and storms away.

"Do you think we could talk?" She asks me after I down my drink again. I twirl my finger so the bartender knows I want another.

"So, now you want to talk? I thought it was all a little too late." I snip.

"You're right, I kind of been kind of a bully. That's not what I want. I thought maybe I could explain to you where maybe I was coming from." she looks uneasy and I can it's not easy for her. She's bouncing from foot to foot and twiddling her fingers.

As I look into her blue orbs and I can see the pain that she holds onto swimming in her eyes. It almost breaks my heart, even though all I want to do is be mad at her.

I should blow her off like she has me, but I know that wouldn't do either of us any good.

"Fine, we can go out to the docks."

"Why so you can drown me after?" She smirks.

"If I have too. You have been driving me crazy this week. I'm sure I could get off on an insanity plea."

The bartender pours me another drink and before I can get to it, Ana takes it and downs it herself.

"I have a feeling I might need this too."

I lead her out to the benches that sit out on the dock. I used to come out here all the time when I was a kid. I found it quite peaceful, especially after a nightmare.

We sit down and we're both quiet for a few minutes watching the light from the party reflex off the water. I watch as Ana twist her hands in her lap. This is not the same woman that I've been working with all week. The cold-hearted tyrant that runs a boardroom, she's almost like that lost girl, from high school.

I admit I don't like seeing her this way. I want that strong, hold no barred girl back. I'm about to say something when she finally opens her mouth.

"Everytime I see you it dredges up memories that I wish to forget. It's almost like a time capsule. You came back in my life and it dug up the past I hope would have stayed buried." she says ever so softly.

"I know I was an asshole in school, but it's been years. I feel like you should've moved on for it. I mean look at everything you have accomplished. Why are you holding on to what happened between us so badly? Make me understand. Please"

"Yes, you were in an ass in high school, but it's not all what you did to me. It's the fact that you were part of the recipe of which made my younger years were hell. And trust me I've been trying to move. I wish it could be that easy." she mumbles the last part.

"What?" I ask looks confused. Who else hurt her?

"I'm sure you remember Marie". I nod. "And how she was cheating on you with my step brother." I nod again

"Well, I found out about them five months before I told you. I caught them in the act." She takes a shaky breath and continues.

"They told me to keep my mouth shut or else. First thing they did was destroyed my laptop, that had everything I was working on. My original ideas for my startup, essays, reports, years of research. Destroyed. Well, on top of that my step brother became aggressive towards me, along with my step father. He was the worst. But that's another story. So, I became somewhat of a punching bag and also my step brother liked to humiliate me." I watch as the tears start to prickle in her eyes, I can see she's doing everything in her power not to cry. "He loved to do things in front of people, especially in front of Marie knowing full well she would have leverage if I ever told you. You were played like a fiddle by her. It just made me so mad that you would just play along with the things she would do to me. I mean everyone in that school did."

"I don't believe all this." I say softly. "That's why you left?"

She nods her answer and continues. "When I finally left, I was able to find everything they had on me and deleted it and burned it. I called my dad and he took me away. Well, not before I videotaped Marie and Mac and showing it to everyone." I see a small smirk appear on her face. "I know it would be enough to return the humiliation they caused me and also pay you back for how you treated me. Because you humiliated me too."

I bow my head. She was going through hell at home. She goes to school to get away and we only added to her pain. If I could go back and time and change it, I know I would.

I have a feeling there's a lot more to her story. I just think it's going to take more time to dig into that mind of hers. I'm just glad she's finally letting me in.

"Ana… I'm sorry. I was just a dumb kid."

"I'm starting to get that now. It's just when your name came across my desk I was hoping it wasn't you. Seeing your face again just brought back every painful memory. Kate convinced me to hire you, but I wanted you to earn my trust, make you work for it. Not everything was meant to be spiteful. You had some things to learn. Like with the Jameson report. I wanted your reasons and proof for whatever it was you're going to tell me. However, I had already decided what I wanted to do with it. I kind of also used it to see what you had."

I had a feeling that was what happened. I kind of get that though

"The load of work. Well that's what I deal with all the time. You wanted your own company so that's what to expect from it. Sending you to Lana and not giving you any warning on her handys way was so she could give me her thoughts on you. She can read people like a book. Well, she missed something about Tim in the beginning. Even she was trying to tell me how brilliant you were. But I didn't want to hear it. I was hoping she would tell me you were a rat and get rid of you." She softly chuckles and I do too.

"Yeah, I had to put Ms. Lana in her place. However, it wasn't the first time I've ever been hit on by an older lady. My grandma friends have a tendency to pinch my cheeks and call me cute. I had one just do that about an hour ago." I chuckle.

"I guess you would be a granny's wet dream." She smiles. A true genuine smile.

She's absolutely beautiful.

"Well, someone has to keep their hearts pumping." I say back, trying to keep that smile on her face.

"Well, anyways, I admit part of me yes wanted you to fail, to show you I won. Leave you crying in you Wheaties. Then there was a part of me that didn't either. But mostly, I think I also hoped you couldn't handle it, quit, and I could find someone else. You did show me what you can do this. Especially, yesterday on last minute notice, and not much time to prep. As much as I hate to admit you have impressed me."

Ah, so she finally admits it.

"I hope you know I am sorry. If I could take what happened back I would. You know the phrase when someone is a bully it's more than likely they're jealous or going through shit and they end up taking it out on others."

"I guess. Yeah."

Now that she's shared with me, I feel like I can do the same. Explain why I was such a prick back then.

"Well, I guess you could say I was hiding behind being a asshole to protect me from my past.

This whole ball was started because of my first four years."

"What do you mean?"

"I was adopted into the Greys. My biological mother was a crack whore. She had this pimp that abused me and I suffered from nightmares because of it. I hid behind that tough exterior because it was better than being the vulnerable one. It wasn't till that day you confronted me that I really saw what I was doing as wrong. I really did want to apologize. After that day. I stopped being a bully. I mean I was still a bit of an ass mind you. But I stopped picking on others. You helped me get rid of Marie who was only bringing me down. I found people liked me better and well it made me start therapy."

"Then I'm glad I could help. And I'm sorry too. I should've given you a chance to explain. I just couldn't. I guess we're kind of alike in some ways."

"It's ok."

I think I understand a lot better now.

"It's not. Kate even tried to tell me how much you changed after I left. I just couldn't or wouldn't hear it."

"Overall, I can't really blame you. I think if it was reversed I would've done the same thing."

"Just don't think I'm going to go soft on you now. I will still give you a hard time and tell you how it is if things aren't done right. You're smart, but you got a lot to learn."

"I wouldn't want it any way else, Miss Steele. I kind admire the way you run your business and command a room. Just know I'm here to help you, not work against you."

"I appreciate that."

"Can I ask what had you crying on Thursday?"

She takes a deep shaky breath. I can see her putting the walls back up. She's quiet for what seems like the longest time. You can hear the frogs croaking in the sound. She's looking everywhere but me, trying to buy her time. When she finally looks at me I can see the unshed tears welling in her eyes.

"My dad has cancer." She breathes out, her shoulders shagging. "He didn't tell me and had been going through radiation for the last couple months. I was mad he didn't tell me but then the thought of losing my dad. I didn't mean to snap at you, well I did. I just hated you seeing me that way. I was embarrassed. Seeing you in that moment was too much." She starts to sniffle back tears and in a moment, I enfold her in a hug.

I'm hugging her. But, I don't have enough time to think about it, as I rub my hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

"I feel like we should sing kumbaya now." I tell her which causes her to giggle. She pulls back out of my hug.

"Do you think we can be friends?" She asks shyly. "Maybe start over?"

"I would like that."

She starts to stand up and I join her, "So, friend I think you owe me a dance."


	5. Chapter 5

**All mistakes are mine-**

I pull Ana to the dance floor and we start to sway to the music. In this moment, it seems like she's relaxed, acting her age.

"There's something else I should tell you.." I start to tell her.

"What?"

"That day you pushed me into the locker, something happened." She looks up at me quizzically. "You were the first person, that ever touched me on my chest, that I didn't end up punching in return."

"Huh?" She looks at me puzzled.

"Like I told you I was abused by my mother's pimp. He burned me with his cigarettes." After years of therapy, I'm amazed how much easier it gets to tell this story. "Well, that day, you touched me and I didn't feel anything. You were pushing me over and over again and it was like I couldn't even tell. I wanted to find you, but you were already gone. I was confused. Always thought it was a fluke, nobody afterwards could do it."

"Is that why you were running from that girl?"

"Yeah. I couldn't trust myself not to do something if she touched me. So, I guess I owe you in a way for saving me."

"Well, anytime _pal_."

"Actually, could we try something. I've been dying to since I saw you again. It's been killing me."

"Um, sure." she arches her eyebrow as I lift her hand to my chest. I flatten her palm to my chest and overlay my hand with hers.

The overpowering tingles I'm feeling isn't pain, it's warm, but it's a fuzzy warm, not a burning warm. The pain I normally have is non- existent.

It wasn't a fluke.

Anastasia Steele can fucking touch me and I fucking like it.

If this isn't a fluke, then what is it?

She moves her hand off my chest and gasps, "Oh god, I sent you down to Lana." She gasps remembering "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. She only grabbed at my ass." That causes Ana to giggle.

"So, your ass is a safe zone?"

"For the most part, yes."

 _You can touch my ass anytime._

"If I had known I wouldn't have sent you in like that. No matter how much I didn't care for you. I wouldn't-"

"It's ok you didn't know." The second song starts and Ana makes no attempt to break away, so we continue to float across the dance floor.

"You mentioned that Lana misjudged Tim. So, what happened with him?" I ask and she freezes in my arms.

"Oh, no. I think I shared enough for one night. And I'll need a lot more to drink."

Hmm. Interesting.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, and I don't mean buying and dicing up companies. I mean actual fun, outside the office."

She laughs, and shakes off my question. "I didn't know we were playing twenty questions now."

"I just want to get to know you better. Tell me."

"I'm sure it's some of the same things you do. No big deal."

Her avoidance to the question is making me guess she doesn't do much to let her hair down.

I think I need to help out in that department.

The second song ends and Ana slips out of my arms. The MC announces that it's time for fireworks.

"Shall we?" I ask as I reach for her hand.

"I think I should actually get home." She tells me.

"Are you telling me you don't like fireworks?" I question.

"It's not that. I'm just drained from tonight, and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, before I fly off to New York, Monday night."

"You're going to New York?"

"Yeah, for week. There's a ship yard I've had my eye on for awhile. They're finally ready to sell, but I have a feeling it's going to take a lot of reeling and dealing to sell to me." She gives a half smile.

I guess being a 21-year-old woman and a CEO can't be the easiest cake walk.

"Right. I'm sure you will do fine."

"Oh, I know I will." She says with confidence. "It's as good as mine."

There's my girl.

 _Your girl, Grey? I think you need to pump the breaks there._

 _Do I want her to be my girl?_

I shake off the thoughts and I think I need to focus on just trying to be friends with her. Plus, we're co-workers, I'm not sure if it's something that could even happen.

"Let me walk you out." I offer. I place my hand on her lower back as we walk towards the exit of the tents.

As wait for the valet to grab her car, we stand there not saying anything to one another. "Oh, before I forget, Monday morning, I need to meet with you, to talk over what I need you to do while I'm gone. Let's say nine?"

"Nine it is, Miss Steele."

The valet comes back with her flaming red dodge viper. "That's your car?" I ask pointing to the sleek sports car.

"Yeah, you like?" She asks smiling over at her wheels. You can tell the valet was thrilled driving it, even for a minute just by the smile on his face.

"Like it, I'm the picture of envy." I tell her as I walk closer to it, admiring her wheels. "How does she handle?"

"Like a dream. My dad has a 95 and taught me how to drive it. So, when I was able to afford one, I had to have one. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you drive it one day." She tells me before slipping over to the driver side and opening the door. "Nine Monday, Grey. Don't be late." She tells me before hopping into the car and in a blink, she's driving away.

I make my way around back and join the crowd just as the fireworks are starting. I stand towards the back and watch the color spectacle in the sky.

But, as much as I try to focus on the sparkles and ohs and ahhs, I can't. All I can think about is Ana touching me.

What the hell does it mean? It can't mean I'm healed. But, maybe? I just don't feel like I am. Is it like some crazy soul mate shit?

The thought of being with her isn't an unpleasant one, especially now that she doesn't hate my guts. I think about everything she shared with me tonight, and my heart breaks. She was going through hell at home and I was an ass to her. How the hell can she forgive me? If it were me I might have sent myself packing.

The final booms of the fireworks shot the sky and the crowd starts to clap. I spin around to head back inside when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Christian?" My mom asks me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah?"

"I was watching you dance with Anastasia…" her voice trails off.

"Uh-huh?" I ask wondering where she's going with this.

"You let her touch you?"

 _Oh_

"Um, yeah. It's a long story, but yeah. I kind of always knew she could." I tell her as I rub the back of my neck, uncomfortably.

I look into my mom's eyes and I can tell she's part hurt, but also part ecstatic.

"Mom, I- I -don't know what it means." I stutter. I really don't have a clue.

"It's just so good to see sweetie." She wipes a tear from her face. "I just never thought…"

"Mom, please." I hiss between my teeth. I'm not ready to get into this.

"I'm sorry. Just whatever you do, hold on to that one." I roll my eyes. "Oh, don't you dare give me that." She says as she points to my face.

"Ok, listen I'm beat. I'll talk to you later."

"Christian." I groan as my dad calls for me.

"Yeah?" I huff and scratch my nose annoyed. I'm just itching to get the hell out of here

"I see you and Miss Steele are getting along now?"

"You weren't getting along with Ana?" My mother questions.

"Dad. Yes, everything is fine now. We cleared the air."

"That's good to know son. Your mom and I were talking to earlier and she said that you were doing a good job and seemed to be fitting in well."

"She did?" I'm shocked. She said that before we talked? Or was she just playing nice?

"Uh-huh" My dad nods. "You seemed surprised." He raises an eyebrow at me.

I shrug, "I guess I had a few moments. Hey, you said that you did some research on her, was there anything that stood out, like maybe something with her mom or stepdad?" I ask.

I feel like I have to know more of what Ana was telling. I remember finding out her mom died back in high school, but it was never released how. I just have a gut feeling something bad happen. And by the way my dad can't make eye contact with me, says it's true.

"You know I can't tell you anything Christian. I think if she's willing to tell you, you have to wait for her."

"But you know something."

I can dig into it. I know a couple people.

"Christian-" he says sternly. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. If she wants to tell you, you let her. If not. Let it go. It's none of your business." He says firmly.

I know he's right, I'm just starting this friendship and last thing I want to do is stick my nose where it doesn't belong. I want her to be able to trust me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Monday arrived and I find myself eager to see Ana again. Today waking up at five has its perks.

I tried hard not to have her haunt my every thought yesterday. I don't know what this is I'm feeling with her, I just know I really want to find out more about her. Unfortunately, she's now leaving for a week.

I pick up some doughnuts from Voodoo, figuring that she might want something that actually taste good for breakfast. I have a feeling she doesn't eat much then some fruit in the morning. And if that couple pieces of lettuce was any indication of how she eats, I have concluded she needs to eat more.

Kayla lets me know Ana is waiting for me and I walk into her office after giving a small knock to make my presence known.

"Good morning, Miss Steele." I greet.

"Mr. Grey. What do you have there?" She points to the box in my hand.

"Breakfast. I thought you might need something to keep you going." I place the box on her desk and open it up.

"Doughnuts?" she stares in the box then back at me. "You don't seem like the doughnut eating type." She raises an eyebrow and tries to discreetly look my body up and down.

"I'm not. But every now again I like to splurge. There's Maple Bacon, Memphis mafia doughnut, and a voodoo doll." I point out.

Ana reaches in the box and pulls out the voodoo doll doughnut. "I could've used this last week, when I wanted to torture you." She takes the little pretzel stick out of the doughnut, then stabs in back in hard, with a satisfying smirk on her face.

I take my hand and cover it over my heart. Ana chuckles softly before biting the head off.

"You're killing me." I go and pick up the Maple Bacon doughnut and sit down in front of her desk.

We both chow down on out doughnuts and when Ana is done I watch as she sucks the chocolate off her fingers.

 _Now that's sexy._

I have to shake off the dirty thoughts I'm having as Ana stands up and heads to her private bathroom. "Now, I'm going to have to spend an extra hour at the gym. But, it's worth it." She tells me after she washes her hands.

She moves to stand in front of her desk in front of me, leaning against it. The smell of her perfume wafts in my nose and I can't believe I never noticed how incredible she smells.

"I sent all the meetings I need you to cover to Tiffany. I'm going to compile some reports I want you to look over. I want _detailed_ findings to be put together for each report and if you could have them done by the end of the week, that would be great. Next Monday, we have a meeting downtown at the Fairmont with the Taiwanese. I will need you there at the Fairmont hotel at nine sharp. I much as I hate to say it, I need a man with me, dealing with these anti-feminist guys. Mr. Chen, loves giving me hard time and little woman jokes. I can usually handle it, however he used to only deal with Tim, until he left. So, after Monday he will become your problem." She smiles at me. "All the information on the Kawasaki project should be loaded into your computer and in the file cabinet. Please study it, burn it into your brain. It's one of our biggest projects right now. If you have any questions feel free to e-mail me, and also Louis should be able to help. You got all that."

"Yes, ma'am." I answer her.

"Good. Then that should be all. I'll be leaving in three hours for the airport."

"Have a safe trip. I got it covered here." I stand up and now we are face to face. The air is crackling around us. I wonder if she hears it too.

I was attracted to her before, but now it's different. I'm amazed how in a couple of days how different I feel about her, now that I get her. I crave to want to know everything about her.

"Yes, please don't burn it to the ground while I'm gone." she jokes as she quickly moves back behind her desk.

"I'll do my best." I nod to her as I make my way to the door.

"And thanks for the doughnuts." She tells me as my hand grips the doorknob. I turn around to face her.

"Anytime Miss Steele."

 **Thursday:**

I've been crazy busy these last four days. I've had my head buried under piles of paperwork and meetings after meeting.

To be honest, I'm loving it.

The only problem is I actually miss Ana. I miss her fiery and commanding attitude. I never thought those would be the characteristics I actually like in a woman. I think it also helps to know that I know she has a softer side. That under her hard mask is a human that has been handed a lot of shit in life. The fact that she keeps going and made something of herself, just proves how strong is really is.

I guess it doesn't help with my attraction to her; that every time I close my eyes I see her hands on my chest. And we both tend to be naked in my dreams.

I'm thrown out of my daydream when Tiffany walks in, "Mr. Grey, Louis Wilder dropped off these specs for you. He said he's sure this is everything Tim gave him this time." She says as she lays the papers on my desk.

"Tiffany, can I ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened with Tim? I mean you were his PA."

"Miss Steele didn't tell you?"

"She told me something, but I have a feeling it was something big for him to up and leave."

Tiffany snorts in response, "The guy was a jackass. Kayla and I have been working with Miss Steele since the beginning. I feel loyal to her. I don't know if I should say anymore."

"Did he hurt her?" I probe.

Tiffany just nods her answer, "I wish Miss Steele only saw what a pompous asshole he was. His leaving changed her. No one deserves what he did to her."

I can feel my blood start to boil, what the hell did he do to her?

"Were they together?"

"I can't say anymore Mr. Grey. I already said way too much."

Now I definitely know those two were together. So, what the hell happened?

"You're right. Sorry. Thank you for these." I point to the stack of papers.

"You're welcome. I also came to tell you I'm heading out to lunch; did you want me to pick you up something while I'm out?"

"Yeah, I'll take a turkey sub, thank you."

"No problem, Mr. Grey." She turns and leaves me to it.

Since I haven't talked to Ana since Monday, except for the odd email, I decide tonight I will call her, start my mission to get to know her better. Plus, I don't know if I can wait another day to hear her voice.

 **Ana POV**

New York has been successful. This morning I was able to close the deal with the shipyard. Now I'm just taking the time to clear my head.

I met with Dr. Lark before I left for the airport. We talked for several hours about my dad, Christian, and my haunted past.

It wasn't easy to dredge up those memories. I really wish they could stay buried away.

I always hated therapy, sure sometimes it works, but why can't they just tell me what I'm supposed to do to fix it.

After the meeting, I spent my time researching cancer specialist. I want my dad to have the best. I still can't believe he waited to tell me. He 'didn't want to worry me.' he said. My dad tried to tell me that he has a good chance of beating it. They wanted to try radiation first and well the next move will be surgery. Hopefully, it won't get that far, but I have this feeling in my gut it will. I just pray that it will be ok. Because losing my dad is not an option.

I decide I need to take a bath and just try to soak my troubles away. I'm playing my favorite tunes from the nineties and drinking red wine.

"Steele." I answer my phone, without checking the caller ID

"Miss Steele." Christian's honey voice comes over the line.

"Mr. Grey." For some reason, I have this uneasy feeling to cover up.

 _It's not like he can see you, goof_

"What can I do for you?" I ask casually, as N'Sync plays in the background, singing _Bye Bye Bye._

 _And in this moment, I feel like saying bye bye bye to this conversation, because I feel like a school girl talking with a crush and I picture what he would look like in this bath with me._

 _NO! No crushing on your COO, Ana._

"I was- I was just kind of calling to see how New York was."

"Huh?" I asked confused. He's calling to ask about my trip. "I sent you an e-mail on the deal."

He clears his throat. "Yes, I got that- No, just kind of calling to see how you are."

"Why?" I can't keep the surprise out of my voice.

 **Christian POV**

 _Why?_

"Because I want to talk to you. You know it's what friends do." I press.

"Then I'm good, I guess."

I see I'm going to have to push a conversation.

"What are you doing?" Come on Ana talk to me.

'What am I doing?" Her voice squeaks.

"Yeah, I hear music. Let me guess, working maybe…?"

"I'm taking a bubble bath." She tells me softly.

My phone falls from my hands and it bounces on the bed, I can hear Ana calling my name as I fumble to pick it back up. I think I lost all will to speak. "You're in—the- um bath?"

"That's what I said, _pal_." she giggles.

Holy shit. Now I'm picturing her naked and covered in bubbles, and that giggle. That giggle definitely doesn't help the problem in my pants.

"What kind of bubbles are you using?" I stutter out.

 _Did I really just ask that?_

She clears her throat, "We're not talking about my brands of soap, Mr. Grey." She tries to say firmly, but I think I might be affecting her.

"Right, um so-"

"Is my building still in one piece? I haven't heard of any fires so I'm guessing you're keeping it well managed." She changes the conversation, which I'm glad I'm kind of thankful for.

 _Because I really need to get my mind off the fact that she's naked on the other end. It's bad enough I can hear the water sloshing on the other end and I can only picture her hand running up and down her body._

"Yeah. It's been running pretty smoothly, if I say so myself. Everyone misses you." I tell her.

 _I miss you._ Last week I wasn't sure if that thought would have been possible.

"You can't be talking about _my_ employees."

"Yeah, they miss you- yelling at them."

"Well, then. I guess you are slacking at your job. Because you're supposed to be filling that void for me while I'm gone." She softly chuckles.

"There's just something different about it coming from you. I think I have to earn that kind of _trust_ before they start believing it out of me. But, enough about work, I want to know more about you."

"You already know a lot about me, Mr. Grey."

"Why don't you call me Christian?" I offer.

"Ok, Christian. You already know a lot about me." She repeats.

"Not really, like your favorite color."

"Small talk huh? Fine, I'll bite I like purple. A dark purple. You?"

"Blue." Like your eyes.

I hear some more slashing and some static movements, then a clunk and I think she put the phone down.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes." Her voice vibrates into the phone. She now sounds further away. "I just had to put my phone down on speaker so I could dry off."

Never in my life do I wish someone would accidently hit the video option on their phone or just to be a fly on the wall. Just to see her skin glistening wet, the water drops dripping off her body, begging me to lick them off. I grab my boner between my legs and try to tuck it down in my boxers. I'm going to have a major case of blue balls after this.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?" I swallow loudly.

"I asked you a question."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Are you ok? You sound funny."

"I'm fine, so what did you ask?"

"I said since you want to make small talk, what's you're favorite band or music?"

"Oh, I like pretty much everything. I have a thing for classical, but I like to run to more upbeat tempo music. What about you?"

"Ever heard of Lithium Springs?"

"Um, no. I don't believe I have."

"Oh, man you need to download some of their songs. Sooo goood." She gushes, acting every bit of a fangirl at the moment. "I have to admit that I totally have a thing for the drummer."

"The drummer huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"I can play the drums." I try to say casually through my lie.

"You can?" I can almost hear the glee in her voice.

"Yeah" _No, But I can learn, right?_

"I think you just earned some brownie points, Mr. Grey." She purrs

Holy fuck! "I could serenade you-"

 _Wow Grey. Your fifteen year old self is coughing loser under his breath at this moment._

Ana just starts to laugh, I'm sure at me, "Thank you for the offer… I think."

We start to fall into an easy conversation, on top of some political stuff and stock market mumbo jumbo. Which was actually intriguing because she has a lot of bright insight to it all that I couldn't even begin to think of. I'm blown away about her ideas on Fair Trade as well. On top of everything she has a lot of ideas on helping developing countries and I tell her a lot of my ideas on how I want to help provide to these countries. So, we ended up working out a plan to use the shipyard to send over food to places like Dufur.

"It's getting late, I can't believe we've been talking for over two hours."

I look at my watch and notice it's after ten now.

"Yeah. We shouldn't stay up to late on a work night." I hear her snort on the other side.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that. I'll see you Monday, Christian."

"You mean, I can't call you later?"

"Maybe. I might not be able to talk next time, because I might be in the shower."

 _She's trying to kill me._

"Good night, Christian."

"Good night, Ana."

 **ANA POV**

 **Monday:**

I got back to Seattle late Saturday night and spent the day prepping for this meeting. After Christian and mine's conversation Thursday night, we have talked everyday since. It's kind of odd, how close I feel to him now. Closer than I ever felt with anyone.

It makes me kind of nervous, the feelings I'm starting to have for him. I can't remember the last time I tried to flirt with anyone. I know on Thursday I affected him when he knew I was in the tub. It turned me on to think he was turned on. I never felt this way with John or Tim. Well, I never had a chance to with John.

Asshole.

And Tim, well he knew just how to stab the knife John left in my heart, deeper. It's not something I'm sure I could do again, especially with someone I work with.

I don't know if I am ready to even open my heart again.

Now I'm downtown waiting for Christian to show up. I'm growing angrier and angrier wondering where the hell he is. The clients have already shown up and I hate starting meetings late.

I pick up my phone and dial Christian's number. It goes straight to voicemail. So, I call Tiffany.

"Steele Enterprise, Tiffany speaking how many I help you?"

"Tiffany, it's Miss Steele, is Mr. Grey in?"

"Yes, Miss Steele, he's in a meeting with Mr. Hankly right now."

"Mr. Hankly? Why is he in a meeting with him. He's supposed to be downtown, now." I snap. I can hear her typing away at the computer. I can't wait for her to dig into his schedule.

"Get Mr. Grey on the phone now."

"Yes, Miss Steele." I hear her put the phone on hold. It doesn't even matter at this point. But, I'm pissed. I told him last Monday he needed to be here, along with an email reminder, I even mentioned during one of our talks. After a beat the phone picks up.

"Ana?"

"Did you forget you were supposed to be at the Fairmont- five minutes ago."

It's silent for second, "Fuck. I'll be right there."

"Just forget it Mr. Grey. At this hour, it would take you an hour to get here. You obviously don't know how to manage your time or know if you are double booked which meeting would be more important."

"Ana…"

"Miss Steele…" I snap.

"Miss Steele, I'm sorry."

"Right now, sorry isn't going to fix it. I will talk to you when I get back to the office." I hang up on him.

I'm fuming as I walk into the meeting room. He was showing me just how much he could handle his position. He did a great job while I was gone. Our whole relationship took a turn as well. I was starting to trust him. I wanted him to take on this major project because I felt like he could handle it, not just because Mr. Chen is anti-woman. I was finally seeing his potential, then he does this.

I know people make mistakes but this is a colossal one. I just really hoping that he's not using our new-found friendship to be able to get away with things.

 _Like someone else I knew._

I shake it off for now because I need to show Mr. Chen just who is in charge here.

Me.

 **I'm sure most of you saw a shout out to one of my favorite stories—Lithium Springs by Carmel Roads…if you haven't read it, I don't know what you're waiting for** **And also thank you to QueenBee03 who stalks my stories and gives me ideas while she lets me stalk hers. (because her stories are also my favorites especially her new one Confused In Love)**

 **Also, Friday I will be posting all Eleven Chapters of the Boy is Mine. So far warning if you get e-mail follows from me-**


	6. tequila makes her clothes fall off

**All mistakes mine.x**

 **Christian POV**

I walk into Ana's office Tuesday morning. I almost feel like I'm going to the gallows. After I missed the meeting with Kawasaki, Ana stormed into my office yesterday; pissed.

" _Am I going to have to have someone train you in time management?"_

" _No, Ana. I just made a mistake. Mr. Hankly-"_

" _Let me stop you right there. First you need to remember when I'm Ana and when I'm Miss Steele. If you can't figure the difference between them, well I'm going to have re think this friendship. I_ cannot _have you thinking that since we are friends you can just get away with everything."_

" _I don't think that…" She raises her hand and stops me again._

" _All and all you still missed a meeting you_ needed _to be at. The Kawasaki project was to be yours. Now I need to seriously re think if I want to give it to you, especially, if you can't even show up to a simple meeting. That you were reminded about countless times, by the way. Your only saving grace right now is that you stopped Mr. Hankly employees from a strike. But if_ anything _like this happens again you'll be on your ass so fast your head will spin. Understand?"_

" _Yes, Miss Steele. I promise I won't let it happen again."_

" _Good." And with that she spins on her heel and leaves my office._

I didn't see her for the rest of the day after that. However, I heard through the grapevine, meaning Kate and Ethan, that she was making heads roll in accounting. Kate is surprised I'm not hanging out the window by my balls.

As I walk into her office, I watch as she gathers her laptop and papers into her bag.

"Miss Steele?"

"Good, you're here. We need to meet with Mr. Morris and his lackeys in five. If you could tell Tiffany to set up some coffee and pastries that would be great. I have Kayla off making copies."

"Yes, I can do that. Anything you need from me?" I ask cautiously.

"Just your presence." She gives me a half smile before turning her back to me, to finish filing more papers in her bag.

I have a feeling Ana is still upset, even if she's doing her best not to show it. She gave me an opportunity and I blew it.

I should've known better. She told me not to miss the meeting, however Mr Hankly walked in at seven, with a major problem at his plant. His employees were ready to walk out and I lost track of time trying to stop it from happening. It also didn't help that Mr. Hankly takes forever to get from point A to point Z, which made the problem drag on longer than it should've.

I can't think of any boss who would be pleased. I know I wouldn't be. I probably would've fired me. I could've cost us millions.

And fuck if that meeting wasn't my chance to show what I have. Now I doubt I'll have the chance. She did just mention to me because she was spitting nails mad, that she ended up putting Mr. Chen in his place.

Now, I'm sitting in a meeting as Ana leads. I hear her phone buzz on the table as Mr. Morris talks about sale figures. I'm taking notes as I glance over and watch Ana check her phone. Her face pales as she stares helpless at her screen.

"Miss Steele?" She looks up at the room of people as Mr. Morris calls for her. She's not saying anything just staring blankly at him.

"I think that's should be all we need today. Why don't we meet back next week?" I offer.

"Yes, let's. Thank you, gentleman." Ana says finally getting her voice back.

Everyone files out of the room, while Ana remains in her chair, now typing away on her phone.

"Ana?" She finishes typing and stands up abruptly and starts gathering her stuff.

She seems panicked as she stuffs everything into her bag quickly. I call her name again and still nothing. It's not till I touch her elbow that she stops and looks at me.

"Ana, what happened?"

"It's my dad." She sighs shaking her head. "He went to see a specialist today. He didn't want me to go with him. I guess in part I understand, because it's down" she points to my crotch "but I - anyways the specialist recommend surgery. They want to get him prepped for this afternoon."

"That's quick."

"Yeah, I don't know much more. Maybe it's gettin invasive and they want to move in before it spreads. I just need to be there. I mean it's surgery. Things happen all time when people go under the knife. I mean what if-"

I stop her panic rambling by putting my finger on her lips. "There's no sense in worrying yourself."

"Easy for you to say. Christian-I'm scared."

Without even thinking I pull her into a bone crushing hug. I feel her hands on my side, almost like she's not sure what to do with my hug. I break away from her and rub my thumb on her cheek. She's almost looking at me like I'm an alien.

"Let me drive you down there. I'll wait with you." I offer.

"You don't have to do that Christian. I have a driver."

"I want too. I don't think you should be alone either."

I can tell she wants to say something, but decides better of it and nods her head. "Thank you." She says softly that I almost missed it.

"Just don't think this makes you a 100% off the hook from yesterday." She gives me a weak smile, but nonetheless it's a smile.

We arrive at the hospital and go straight to the third floor.

The nurse leads us to Ray's room where I notice through the crack door an older gentleman sitting on the bed in a gown.

"I'll wait here." I tell her.

"You don't have to stay. Plus, someone should be at work."

Is she kidding me? I'm not going anywhere.

"I want to be here. Kayla is already rescheduling everything for the week. Also, I can work from here while we wait for him to be done. You shouldn't be alone."

Her blue eyes bore into mine, I can tell she's unsure of what to say, but finally takes my hand and squeezes it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Steele." She smirks at me before entering her dad's room.

 **Ana POV**

Relief washes over me when Dr. Smith tells me the surgery was a success. The cancer didn't spread to any of his lymph nodes, which was one of the main things they were worried about when they went into surgery. Because if they did spread they wouldn't' have been able to do the Radical retropubic prostatectomy, because it would be unlikely for the cancer to be cured if it had. Just knowing that left me on pins and needles, praying to the man above, that they wouldn't find anything else. Granted my dad will still need a couple more rounds of radiation, but the prognosis looks good.

Very good.

My daddy might beat this. The possibilities don't seem as dim as they did last week. For now that weight on my shoulders has been lifted. I've never been more thankful for every extra day I get with my dad.

It takes my dad about an hour to wake up from the anesthesia. Christian has been by my side this whole time. He's almost glued to my hip. The only time he did leave my side was to go get coffee.

I thought I would be annoyed by the fact, but I'm really am glad he's here. He was able to talk to me and keep my mind off everything as the hours ticked by. The three hours my dad was in surgery passed by fast and I didn't find myself pacing the halls wearing a hole in the ground with worry.

"Daddy!" I say relieved and hug him as tightly as I can without hurting him.

"Hey peanut." He says gruffly.

"You're ok." I can feel myself start to tear up.

"I told you I would be." He brushes my hair back. He looks over my shoulder, I'm guessing seeing Christian standing behind me. Who insisted to wait in the room with me till he woke up.

Like I said glued to my hip, he's like my shadow...yet I hate to admit I find it endearing. Besides my dad, and Kate I don't remember anyone else ever being supportive and willing to hold my hand through anything.

 _I'm starting to like him more and more._

"Who did you bring with you Annie?" I look behind me and see Christian looking a little nervous.

"This is Christian Grey, the guy I was telling you about, my new COO." I introduce them. "Christian this is my dad Raymond Steele. Christian was kind enough to keep me company today."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Mr. Steele. I figured she shouldn't be alone."

"Well, isn't that nice." My dad smirks and I can't help but roll my eyes. "I've heard some nice things about you son. I know my daughter isn't the easiest to work with."

"She has her moments. But, I'm thankful for the opportunity she's giving me. I'm going to let you two be. I'll be the waiting room. It was nice to meet you Mr. Steele. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Thank you. And thank you for keeping my daughter company. I'm sure it helped stop her from annoying every nurse on the floor for an update."

"I wouldn't have done that." I scoff.

 _Ok, yes I would have._

"Anytime." Christian smiles at my dad, before gripping my shoulders, "and before you even tell me I can leave. Don't." He nods to my dad once more before leaving the room.

"I like him." my dad points to the door.

"Well, I'm glad you approve. So, how are you really feeling? Can I get you anything?" I ask as I reach behind and start fluffing his pillow.

"I'm ok. I'm still numb, so no pain yet." he half chuckles. "Just tired."

"Well, that's normal. You should get some rest, the nurse said she should be back with your meds soon."

"The pain killers should knock me out good. Maybe keep me knocked out good enough through the night, so the nurses don't wake up constantly through the night."

"God, I hate that. Hopefully, you won't have to stay too long. The doctor just thinks a couple days. I also hired someone, you remember Melinda." he nods, "she said she would be more than happy to help when you get home."

Melinda is a sweet lady who lived next door to my dad for years, she's retired from the hospital but still has her nursing license and does home care now. As soon as I called her this afternoon and asked if she would be able to help, she didn't hesitate to say yes.

I used to think my dad had a little crush on her, they were always flirting when I was growing up.

"Annie, I'll be fine." he dismisses me.

"I'm sure you will be, but you're still going to need some help and even the company. I know you don't want me to do it."

"True, you would drive me crazy." he chuckles

"Gezz, thanks dad." I huff and roll my eyes.

"Plus, you have a company to run."

"You're more important dad, I could care less about that right now. Plus, Christian could handle it. I want to be there for you dad. And trust me I'll be making daily visits. Actually, I much rather you come and stay with me."

"I'll be fine Annie. Plus, I need my favorite chair, which is at my house."

"You know you're stubborn…." I wave my finger at him.

 _Now I know who I got that trait from._

"Yes, I know."

"And way to independent for your own good." I scold again.

He just starts to laugh at me. "Annie, if I felt like-" he sighs and takes my hand. "if I really thought things would be worse or I didn't think I would be ok, I would take you up on staying with you and you needing to spend the night here. But, I'm going to be fine."

I can feel the tears roll down my face, "I know, I just want to help."

"And you are. You found this specialist, paying for all the treatment, got Melinda. Honey, there's not much you can do. Not to mention I'm sure if I said I needed something you would get it done. I don't want you to worry. You worry enough already and you're too young to have such a load on your shoulders. Now, it's late and I want you to go home and get some sleep or do something that isn't work."

"I don't want to leave." I pout.

"You are not going to sit around here and watch me sleep."

"I wouldn't watch you sleep. I'm sure I could find something to watch on TV."

"Oh no." my dad shakes his head. "Your idea of TV is MSNBC and thankfully they don't have that station. Go home Annie. I'm sure your _friend_ wants to go home too."

"Fine." I huff. "Will you call me in the morning when you wake up. I mean soon as."

"Yes. I promise. Now go before I have you kicked out." he guffaws.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

I hug my dad goodbye, no matter how much I don't want to leave. I feel kind of helpless. I walk out to the waiting room to grab Christian.

"Hey." I address him as I plop down next to him. "We can go."

"Is everything ok?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, he's demanding I go home. He's never been one to fuss over. I don't think he's going to start now." I give a half smile.

"Thank you for staying today. You didn't have too."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted too." he reaches over and takes my hand in his. I look over at him and blush.

I'm having all kinds of crazy feelings about him at this moment and I don't know what to do with them.

"This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I muse aloud.

He just smiles at me before helping me out of my seat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I need a drink...or five." I exclaim has Christian and I walk out of the hospital. I know things are looking up but I still feel a little wound up and need a glass of wine or a couple of shots of tequila just to get to sleep tonight.

"I have just what you need then." Christian tells me.

"What's that?"

"Come back to my place. I have everything you could ever dream of drinking. My brother Elliot set me up with a full wet bar for my 21st."

"You want me to go to your place?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I got plenty to drink and you could use a friend. I know everything is looking up, but I can still see the stress in your eyes."

"Fine. I'll go. But you better have tequila and I'm talking good shit, not the ten-dollar shit either." She says firmly.

"Oh, trust me. I have only the best imported from Mexico, Don Julio Real."

 _He does have good taste. I mean Don Julio Real is 400 dollars a bottle._

"Then you have yourself a guest for the night."

 **Christian POV**

I take Ana back to my apartment, and I was quite surprised how readily she agreed. I really thought I was going to have to drag her home with me. I could see her start to relax as soon as we got here and I pulled out the Tequila. I could see the worry and anxiety start to disappear from her face and she started to relax more and more around me.

"Hey slow down there, killer." I take the shot glass from her, after she has downed her fifth shot in a row. She's already had two shots earlier on top of a glass of wine. A _large_ glass of wine.

I have no idea how's she's doing it. I have a pretty good tolerance, but if I had that many shots of Tequila, I would be either passed on the floor or puking my guts out.

"You're a buzz kill." She slurs.

"Well, someone has to be or you're going to end up dead if you don't slow down."

"Pfft…" She stands up and wobbles her way to the kitchen. "I'mafine." I get up and catch her just in time before she stumbles back and almost lands on her ass.

"My hero." She says placing her hand over her heart as I stand her back up. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and hand it to her.

"Drink." I say forcefully.

She looks at the bottle of water I placed in her hand and back at me. She does that a couple times before she squints at me, "This doesn't look like vodka."

I chuckle, she's absolutely adorable at this moment. It's really nice just to see her act her age for a little bit. "That's because it's water. It'll help you for tomorrow."

"But it doesn't help me now." She points her finger at me, but she takes a swig of the water anyways.

"When was the last time you got drunk Miss Steele?"

"Ummm- six months ago….. Did you know you're cute? And I don't mean baby cute I mean like manly cute." She puts her hand on my face and gives it a couple hard pats on my cheek.

"Cute Huh? I think my mom thinks I'm cute." I joke.

"Well, you are. I used to think you were cute in high school even though you were an ass. God! You have a nice ass." And with that she pinches it. "Lana is right it is firm. Mama like.- Oh do you have any music. We should dance."

 _Wow. She's like a little energizer bunny._

 _It keeps going and going._

Ana runs over to the radio and turns it on, and Bach's _Goldberg Variation_ s comes through the speakers. "What the hell is this crap? You're too young to be listening to this. Is this how you get down?" She looks back at me with a disgusted look.

"It's relaxing. You know after a stressful day with a tyrant bosses ridding my ass all day." I watch as she fumbles with the knobs on the radio and finds something she likes. Usher's "Yeah" starts to play and she starts swaying her hips.

 _My eyes fixate on her ass as she shakes it around. I want to sink by teeth in that peach of hers._

She walks up to me and puts her hands on my hips, helping me move to the rhythm. "I'm not a tyrant." She says softly, suddenly stopping.

No, no. I can't lose this mood she was in. I like how carefree and happy she is being. I lift her face and have her look at me. "I wanna hear about how cute you thought I was in high school."

"WHO SAID THAT?" She yells.

"You did." I poke my finger at her.

"Uh-uh." She shakes her head.

"Do you suffer from short term memory loss when you're drunk?"

She shrugs,"Why aren't you drinking?" She asks me. Her hands move up my chest and she starts moving again.

 _I love the feeling of her hands on my chest._

"I am." I point over to my glass of wine that's resting on the table.

"Well, you need to drink more. I'm not the only one who needs to let loose. You're wind up just as tight as I am, Mr. Grey." She moves her hands run down my back and rest them on my ass before she lays her head on my chest. I think she's going to pass out, and so I move my hands around her back and hold her tight. I take in the comfort of her being this close to me and kiss the top of her head.

"Why isn't there a Mrs. Grey?" She wraps her arms more tightly around my waist, gripping my ass harder, her head still not leaving my chest.

"Because I haven't found anyone-"

Till now.

"Don't you want to get married and have babies? I bet your babies would be cute. I mean unless you marry some hag like Marie. Uh" She moves away from me pushing on my chest.

 _Uh-oh red alert red alert._

I need to change the subject and get back my happy drunk.

"I don't get what you ever saw in that she thing. God, she was a bitch. Like a total disgusting bitch."

"I know. Come here. Let's not think about her." I pull her back to me and we start swaying back and forth to Beyonce's "single ladies."

"Why are you single?" I ask. I figure I can maybe dig a little and see if she can tell me anything before getting to upset again

"Cause men are scum of the earth." She growls.

"Like Tim?" I ask, maybe hoping she'll give me any clue to what happened to him and his sudden leaving.

"Hush." She shushes and pushes my lips together. "You look like a fishy." She giggles before squeezing my lips a couple more times, before letting go.

"Since all men are scum, do you think I'm scum?"

"Some days" she giggles. "But you're not so bad. Anymore. But I'm still pissed about Monday. Asshole.- Hey did you get me drunk to find out all my secrets?"

"Miss Steele, I think you'll find you got drunk all on your own." She moves her body close to mind again and nuzzles her nose into my chest.

"Do you know how good you smell? Like almost like clean bed linens and new baby smell."

Well that's a new one.

"I just want to bottle it up and take it with me. So, I can just sniff you all the time."

"I could say the same about you Miss Steele."

"Cut that shit out, every time you say Miss Steele you make it sound _sex-ual._ It does things to me and it's not fair. I can't even remember the last time I had sex- not that I want to remember the last time I had sex. - God, I bet you have sex all the time." She rubs her core against my very hard dick as _Pony_ by Ginuwine plays. "I bet your like a crazy animal between the sheets, especially with that large snake between your legs….." She looks up at me and her eyes are full of mischief "Are you having to see me, Christian." She rubs her core even harder into mine. All I can think about is how wet she is, and how much I want her.

"Because I'm happy to see you-boop-" She pops her finger on my nose.

"I'm always happy to see you, Ana." I tell her as I run my hand down her face and plant a small kiss on her nose.

She smiles again and I notice her eyes starting to droop. "I'm tired…. Is the room spinning?"

"Let's go sit on the couch…" I walk her over to the sofa and she falls into the cushions. I place myself next to her, supporting her body weight as she rest against my shoulder.

When I look back down at her, I notice that Ana has fallen asleep on my shoulder. Well, more like passed out.. I could carry her to my guestroom, however I don't want to leave her side. I lift her body enough so I can contort myself to lay down on the couch. She's not budging as I move her around and finally get her so she is laying ontop of me.

I grab the blanket from the back of the couch and lay it over her. She moves slightly as she rubs her face in my chest and hums. She instinctively wraps her arms around me and continues to snooze. I kiss the top of her head and savor in this moment

I don't know how long I just stare down at her, as I stroke her back. But in this moment, I don't think I have felt this alive and peaceful all at the same time. It doesn't take me much longer to find sleep.

 **Ana POV**

I'm woken by the sun pouring in the windows and a throbbing pain in my head.

 _How much did I have to drink last night?_

It takes me a minute to grab my bearings and remember that I was with Christian last night and when I open my eyes I realize that my body is on top of his.

Well, I have to say this is one hell of a way to wake up, but why am I in this position? How did we end up cuddled together?

I look down at myself and sigh in relief when I notice that we both are still wearing clothes.

I guess my movements have waken Christian up, because I feel his grip on my back become stronger. I look up at him, just as his steely gray eyes, look into mine.

 _God, I could totally get lost in his eyes._

He takes his hand and pushes my fallen hair back, "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a semi" I try to move to sit up but Christian's hold is too strong, so instead I find myself nuzzling my face into his chest.

How come I never noticed how good he smells?

I'm surprised how comfortable and relaxed I feel in his arms, even if my head is pulsating. I'm never drinking Tequila again.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." I say softly.

 _I don't even remember going to sleep._

"It's ok. This is actually quite comfortable."

I smile up at him and I can feel my cheeks heating up. Why does he have so an effect over me?

"Thank you, for last night. I didn't mean to get so drunk. I usually don't act that way."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

I try to rack my brain and it comes up short. I hope I didn't make a total ass of myself. Oh, god what If I shared too much.

"No. I remember doing shots, but then, maybe we danced, after that- no not really. What happened?"

"Nothing much, besides the fact that you got loaded. Oh, and sold me your company." He laughs at me.

I swat him in the chest, "I did not." I laugh back. I shake my head and realize that laughing hurts my head more and stop.

I think I'm going to need the whole bottle of aspirin.

"Ugg, I'm sorry. I don't ever do that-"

I really hope I didn't make an ass out of myself.

"It's quite alright. I had fun. You had fun too, plus that's what friends are for." he tells me as he pushes his hand through my hair and resting it on my neck.

We stare at each other for what seems like forever, when he bends his head down. I don't have time to think when his lips are on mine. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience as my body moves up his, so I can get better access to his lips.

My mouth parts to allow his tongue in and I'm totally lost in the ecstasy his kiss is bringing me.

I'm floating on cloud nine as his hand on the back of my neck pulls me closer to him and the hand on my back starts to move.

It's when I feel his palm start to move under my shirt that I freeze.

I can't deny how good Christian feels with his body pressed to mine, I can even feel him getting hard under me. His dick is pressing into my sex and I can't help but move against it trying to get some friction.. I know he's turned on, maybe just as much as I am.

But I can't do this.

I pull away from his kiss, but he doesn't stop and trails kisses down my neck. His hand now tracing my ribs on my bare skin.

"Christian…."

"Hmm…" he hums into the side of my neck.

"We can't do this. We need to stop."

His lips stop brushing my neck and he turns his face to look at me.

"Why? I know you feel it to Ana." he pushes himself into me and starts peppering kisses on my neck again.

I somehow break my way out of his hold and move to the other side of the couch. I need to separate from him, I need to think.

"Ana…" I watch him adjust himself. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't think we should be doing this. I mean we're just starting to be friends, not to mention working together. We shouldn't blur the lines. It just complicates things."

 **Christian POV**

I feel like I just got stabbed in the gut. After everything we did last night, I thought maybe we were making some headway.

I mean she called me cute and talked about the snake in my pants. Fine she was hammered, but don't most speak the truth when they're wasted.

"Is the reason you can't do this because of Tim?" I spit out without thinking.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She furrows her brow at me

"I know something happened between you too. I have a feeling it was a relationship, right? Anytime I ask what happened everyone clams up. So, I think it's kind of given."

 _Not to mention your comment about men being scum_

"Whatever happened with Tim and I is none of your business. Why are you digging into my business anyways?" She hisses at me standing up from the couch.

"Whatever happened between you too affects us. Rather it's personal or business. The man is a mystery."

"And I'd like to keep it that way and plus there. Is. No. Us."

"I think your lips on mine says differently." I stand up in a huff and we are standing face to face.

 _The way you danced with me, hugged me, slept on top of me say differently too._

"You don't want to give us a chance because of what happened with him."

She runs her hands down her face taking a deep breath.

"There's no chance for us because we need to have a working relationship and not mess it up with a personal one. And you're right I know it doesn't work." She goes to turn away and I grab her hand and spin her around to look at me. I grab her face with my hand.

I'm urging her to look at me, while her eyes are trained to the floor. When she finally looks up at me, I can see all her pain. The years of anguish behind them. And it stabs me in my own heart. "What did they all do to you?" I whisper.

"What everyone always ends up doing to me." She whispers back and steps out of my hold.

"Ana, I'm not everyone…" I tell her.

"Aren't you though?"

"NO. I'm not." I say sternly, grabbing her shoulders. "Let me in, Ana." I slam my lips to hers again and I feel her putting her hands on my chest to push me away.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She's shaking her head and wrapping her arms around her body. I can see her retreating inside herself, she's looking for a place to hide, rather than to deal with her demons.

"Yes, you can. I know you want me just as much as I want you. Please stop reflexing everyone else's mistakes on me." I beg her.

"Right there is your answer. I'm way to fucked up for anyone. All I'll do is bring you down. You don't need my baggage or would you want to deal with my baggage. You can have anyone you want, someone not as fucked up as me."

"But, I want you, Ana. What do I-"

I'm cut off by a phone ringing loudly on the coffee table. Ana moves around me and goes to answer it.

"Daddy?" she answers. "How are you feeling? ...good… I'll be there in a few and bring you some breakfast…. then I'll bring you fancy toast." she chuckles. "Anything else?... will you not worry about work?...fine." She huffs "I'll see you soon." She hangs up and puts her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

"I need to go. I need to get home to change and then stop by my dad's place before I go see him." She says casually, I'm sure trying to blow off everything we were talking about. She's putting her walls up and I'm not going to let her.

"I'll go with you." I offer.

"You don't need to Christian. I'll be fine." She waves me off.

"Will you just stop it! I want to be there for you. I know you're not used to people being there for you, but you're going to have to get used to it, because I want to help you. Even just as your friend. But you need to stop shutting me out." I shout, I feel like I need to shake her, so she gets it, that I fucking care about her.

"Listen, you are in no state to really drive. You had a lot to drink last night, I'm sure your head is pounding. You need food and water. You don't want to see your dad looking like a booze hound. So, please just let me take you."

"Fine." She huffs.

I walk over to her and take her hand and pull her roughly to my body again. This time she's looking at me throwing daggers at my way and I can't help but smirk, "Right now you aren't my boss. And this little attitude only makes me want to put you over my knee."

"You wouldn't." She says almost shocked.

"I would, not only to show you just have frustrating you are and maybe hopefully break down whatever wall you are putting up around us. But, also for your pleasure, and make you wanting and needy. And I can tell by your flushed cheeks that excites you."

He purses her lips and tries to shove me away. "You sure have a big head and it's not flattering. Now let go of me before I kick you in the balls."

I let go of her hand but I can't help but chuckle. I can tell she's biting her cheeks to keep herself from laughing too, Finally a small crack in her wall.

 **ANA POV'**

After I finally got something to eat and downed three bottles of water the ache in my head as subsided, however the ache between my legs hasn't.

Damn that man and his kisses.

I still can't believe that he's still here with me. No matter how many time I've told him he could go, he would turn me down. Simply saying he wants to be here for me. He's been in the waiting room for the most part, working. I did have him come in and say hi to my dad again. He used his charm and impressed my dad with fishing and baseball.

Kate also stopped by to visit my dad and me. Of course, Kate had to open her big mouth in front of my dad, which lead to a bunch of questions from my father.

"I saw Grey in the waiting room. What's that about?"

"You mean the man that's acting like a love-sick puppy over my daughter?"

"No he's not." I shake my head, willing this conversation to already be over. "We're just friends."

"Oh, baby girl, you need to stop kidding yourself. That boy is in love with you."

 _I highly doubt that. Plus, once he learns my baggage he'll be running straight to the door._

I roll my eyes, "Dad, I think the meds are making you loopy. You met him for twenty minutes..."

 _Ok, it was more like a couple hours, but still._

"Yes, and they fact that he was here yesterday, and not to mention today speaks volume."

"You're dad has a point, Ana."

"Kate!" I snap. "He's just being nice."

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt my friend." Kate pipes in and I glare at her.

"Shut up!" I hiss at her. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because, I think we should." My dad pipes in.

"Ok, when have you ever wanted to talk about boys I have dated?"

"Since, I'm not getting any younger and would like a chance to walk my baby girl down the aisle." he says pointly. "Plus, I already like him more than I ever did Tim."

"Alright, I want my gun tooting father back please. Plus, you will have the chance even if it's ten or twenty years down the line. The doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said Annie, but if having cancer told me anything, you never know when your time is up and you need to live life to the fullest."

"Uggg! So, you're saying I should run off with Christian, even though I might not even stand him."

"One. You need to stop lying to yourself. Two. No, if he's not the one, no I don't want you marrying him, but you need to realize that you can't have your past define every new relationship that might come up. You need to open that heart of yours."

"I'm going to get a coffee." I say wanting to dismiss this whole conversation.

"Annie?" My dad starts.

"It's fine dad. I hear what you're saying. I do. Now do you want anything?"

"I'm good sweetie. And on your way back why don't you let that boy come back in."

I groan ignoring him as I walk out the door.

What the heck was that all about? My dad giving me approve to date? A guy he only just met. We work together, it's not something that could ever work. Could it?

I'm so confused. I've only really know the man for a couple of weeks. I can't even count the time in highschool because he was someone else back then. He's a new person now and if I want anything with him, I have to forget what he was.

I make my way to the waiting room and stand in the doorway and watch Christian type on his laptop. I can't deny that I'm attracted to him. I mean those two kisses we shared, were amazing. I try to tell myself that I don't want more with him, but my dad is right, I'm lying to myself.

The fact that he supported me and held my hand yesterday while my dad was in surgery. Then last night, kept me company so I wasn't alone; even though I'm sure Kate would have stayed with me. Then today he's been sitting in an uncomfortable chair again, waiting for me. This all screams to me that he might be perfect, humble and have a good heart.

But, do I want to give this man a chance at my heart?

Maybe

But I think I need to share all my crap with him first. I want to give him a fair chance to run for the hills.

He must notice my movement in the doorway because he looks over at me then places his laptop on the tiny table.

"Everything ok?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. He's doing very well. He should be able to leave in a couple of days. Maybe sooner because I hired a live-in nurse to help him for awhile."

"That's good. I told you everything would be ok." I nod.

"Yeah, it looks that way. I'm just heading to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

"I'll come with you-"

"You don't have too. Actually, you really could…"

"Will you stop that. I'm not going anywhere, Ana. Plus, I could use a cup of coffee and my mom is always raving about the chocolate chip cookies. Oddly, she thinks they're the best."

"I forgot your mom worked here. I guess I'll have to take her word and try one too."

"Just give me a second to pack up." He starts to close up his laptop when I walk closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He stops what he's doing and turns to look at me, and I decide in the moment to take another chance with my heart. I push my hands through his hair and land my lips on his.

He seems stiff at first, but it only last a second when he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. His tongue invades my mouth and the fire in my belly ignites.

I tug on his hair and he moans against me and it only spurs me on more. I feel his hands grab my ass and push me even closer on his hardening bulge.

 _God, he must be packing- OH crap... I talked about the snake in his pants last night... fuck._

 _Yes, I'm never drinking tequila again._

I break away from him in a small attempt to catch my equilibrium.

"Christian." I breath

"Hush" he whispers as his right hand moves to hold to back of my head, "Just enjoy this." He says right before bringing his lips back to mine.

And for the first time in a long time, I relax, and enjoy it.

 **A/N: They kissed! Well, really there still kissing technically.**

 **Thanks to QueenBee03 for all her help.**


	7. Laying it on the line

**A/N: This chapter has subjects of abuse and talks of harm. I did my best to make it as gentle as possible and skipped around extreme detail. However, just in case I put ***** next to the paragraphs where I mention the topics above and where it ends. I might think they're light, while others might not. So, I gave some warning. However, I also kept some fluff in this chapter too**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Ana POV:**

"Well, hot damn, I'm going to have to turn the hose on you two." Kate's voice interrupts our little tongue twisting. "Did you two forget you are in a hospital?"

I turn my head and look over at Kate, "Yes we did, but do you mind?" I tell her pointing back to the door.

"Hmmm… no I don't mind. Your dad was getting worried about you. He thought you went to Colombia for the beans to make your coffee. He wanted to make sure you were alright." she gives me a such face splitting grin. "Can I be the one to tell him, just how _alright_ you are?"

"Shut up, Kate. Now you see I'm ok, you can go now." I wave her off. I love the girl to pieces but she can be so embarrassing sometimes. I look up at Christian and he's just smiling like the cat that got the cream. His grip around my waist becomes tighter and he rest his chin on my head.

She laughs, "I needed to tell you also I was heading out. You know someone should be in the office while the two big bosses play tonsil hockey."

"God dammit Kate, hush it."

"You love me. Anyways, I promise to keep everyone in line for the week." She smiles brightly.

"They'll never listen to you." I harp.

"Yeah, yeah." She waves her hand at me. "But, really. Everything is covered. Right Christian?"

"Yes, everything is covered. I pushed all the meetings back to next week. Anything that had a deadline, I have covered." Christian informs me. I'm relieved, one last thing I need to worry about, and to be honest haven't really thought about it.

 _You're such a slacker Ana._

At least I know I have an awesome staff where the company can pretty much run itself.

"Thank you." I tell both of them.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Kate smirks before hugging me goodbye.

Once Kate is out of the room I turn back to Christian, "we need to talk, before we go any further in this." I wave my hand between us both.

"Ok, let's talk, so we can get back to this," he pushes himself into me and kisses me again.

 _This man is going to drive me to the distraction._

"Stop," I mumble against his lips.

"No.. " He chuckles before kissing me again.

I finally have to push him off of me, to get away from him.

"I want to tell you… _.everything_."

"If you want to tell me, I'll be here to listen. And I know what you're thinking." he says and grabs my face. "You're not going to scare me off."

"I doubt that." I mumble.

"You won't. I don't want you doubting these feelings I have for you, or you to doubt yours; thinking I won't understand."

He lets go of my face and I look down at the ground. "I just haven't ever really told anyone before. I just feel like you have the right to know before you get mixed up with me. Not everyone is meant to help carry someone else's baggage. "

"Well, I might just be that one." he puts his finger under my chin and kisses my lips ever so gently.

 _I really want him to be that one._

"Ok." I say softly. "Will you come back to my place after we finish visiting my dad? It's easier for you to run from my place then from yours." I smirk.

"Stop that. I'm not going anywhere."

x-x-x-x

I finally get that cup of coffee I wanted and a chocolate chip cookie, that really was to die for, and head back to my father's room.

Christian and I walk hand and hand into the room and my dad looks back and forth between us with a smirk, but luckily doesn't say anything. I'm pretty sure Kate's big mouth has already spread the word to him. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a billboard somewhere announcing it to the world.

We stay for another couple of hours with my dad. I pretty much became chop liver when the boys started talking about sports again. I had to drown them out before I got bored to tears. So, I started sending out e-mails to my clients to keep me busy; well till Kate sent me a text telling me to stop working.

 _I hate how well she knows me._

Is this a good sign to how well my dad has bounded with Christian? With Tim, I could barely get a word out of him. Now, it's like his damn lips won't stop flapping.

If there's any person I trust in this world it's my dad. I guess if he can see something in Christian, then I know just maybe, I can let him in.

 _I just pray he doesn't break me more._

We wander into my penthouse a little after six and I pull out a bottle of wine. I glanced at the Tequila bottle and thought better of it. Considering how blurry my memory from last night is. I wonder what I will have to do to make Christian confess to me what I did. It couldn't be too bad since he's here now. I pour us both a glass and we settle onto the couch.

"Let me start, by saying something first."

"Ok…" I say cautiously.

"I want to be with you, like really be with you." He takes my hand and puts it on his chest. "Just the fact that you can do this says everything to me. That you were meant for me-only me."

 _Swoon._

"I want to be with you too. I just feel like I need to tell you a few things before we can even more forward from here. Sadly, I think I'm going to need a lot more to drink to get through this." I say holding up my glass of wine.

"Well, why don't we stick to the wine, I don't need a repeat performance of last night." He chuckles.

"Are you going to tell me what I did last night?"

"Nope." He says popping the 'p' "I think I want to hold onto those memories for myself right now. I will say that you did mention how cute you thought I was."

"Well- I was drunk-" I grin and he leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're an adorable, hyper drunk."

I shake my head knowing that I'm blushing.

 _What the heck did you do, Ana?_

"Since you're not going to tell me what a fool I made of myself, let's do this- so you can start running…"

"There's nothing you could tell me that would make me change my mind about you. I'm not going to run."

"I wish I could believe that," I sigh "I'm pretty much damaged goods."

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "I don't want to hear you talk like that anymore. We both come from some tragic pasts. You need to stop letting it hurt you now. I'm here for you. I want to be with you. Your past isn't going to change that. I like everything about you now, and no matter what; your past made you who you are today, and I really like who you are today. You're stronger then what you give yourself credit for."

I nod my head at him, not really sure how to respond to that. All I know it made my heart swoon. I think it might've even skipped a beat. I want to believe him and his words. More than anything. It's just hard for me to think he's going to accept this extra load I carry around with me.

 _Will he be willing to help me carry it and maybe help me finally toss it all overboard?_

"I'm not even sure where I should start. Only my dad, Kate and my therapist know most of it." I take my glass of wine and chug down half the glass.

"You can trust me, I signed an NDA." he jokes

"I guess you're right. At this point I do kind of own your soul."

"My soul is yours _Miss Steele_." he purrs

"Don't do that." I glare at him.

"Don't do what?" he smirks

"Say my name like that right now. I'm trying to have a serious talk with you."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm trying to make you relax a little." He leans and kisses my forehead.

I nod again, "thank you- alright. I think I'm ready."

He takes my hand and puts it in his, the little gesture brings me small comfort as I start to lay my secrets on the line.

"I guess we can start with Tim. However, it goes back before him. It's a big part I think I protect myself and my heart. When I was in college I was dating this guy, John. He was the first guy I was willing to try anything with. With my step dad and brother, it didn't make it easy for me to trust, but also want to have anyone touch me-"

"Were you-?" He lets the rest of the question hand, but I know just what he's asking.

"No, I wasn't raped, but what they did probably wasn't any less demeaning-but I'll get there. Explaining that make take something stronger to drink."

"Ana- don't feel like you have to do this all at once or at all."

"I have to. If there's any chance for us, I have to. Unless you're already rethinking all this."

"No, I'm not." He leans over and kisses me and I can't help but feel like he's pouring every thought and feeling into this one said kiss. I've never been kissed like _this._ This is raw and passionate, and makes me dizzy at the same time. His kisses give me hope.

When he breaks away from me, I'm left breathless. Not to mention wanting more. I touch my lips as I enjoy the tingle he left there.

All it makes me want to do is shelf this conversation for another day and go back to kissing him

"What were we talking about again?" I say softly before shaking it off.

I need to do this. For me, for him, for us. I have this odd trust in him, I look at him and he makes me want to tell him all my secrets. Part of me hates that he has this odd magic over me that makes me want to confess like a catholic on a Sunday, but then the other part of me likes it, even if I can't explain it.

"Anyways, so John and I started dating. We were together for over a month. I thought I was in love with him and well one thing lead to another. It took me awhile for me to even want to do _that_ with him. When I finally did, he was not gentle and I couldn't relax. He said he liked it better if we could "role play" and he could call me dirty names. I just couldn't get into it and just froze." I shiver at the memory. "The next day, I found him in my dorm fucking some random chick in my bed. He seemed so pleased with himself when I caught him. Like he planned the whole thing. I mean he didn't even stop." I roll my eyes and try to keep the queasiness in my stomach down.

"I turned and left- the next day there were a bunch of rumors about me around campus; about how terrible of a lay I was or how I was such a prude. Someone made a poster that said 'don't date this girl. And scores of my sex skills. Guys would harass me and send me porn so I could "practice". So, I ended up just burying myself in my studies and did more online courses, but it followed me till I graduated. Thankfully, I finished in two and half years."

I pause for a minute, and look at Christian. I can't read his face, he looks like he's have an internal battle, but I'm thankful he doesn't look disgusted.

 _Give it time, Ana._

"So, in comes Tim shortly after I graduated. We hit it off and started as friends, he helped me with the build of the business. I kind of always knew he had a crush on me, but I kept him arm's length. It was about five or so months ago, I decided to give him a chance. But, I wouldn't put out, I wanted a commitment first, not so much marriage, but maybe love, or just that overwhelming feeling of wanting someone, like you read in books."

"So, you didn't love him?" Christian asks softly.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe at the time I thought I did. I think it was more like a love for a friend if anything. There was never that zap."

 _Like with you_

"So, what did this bastard do?" He growls. I can feel the grip on my hand becoming tighter. It actually relaxes me, for what I'm about to share. Like I think if Christian saw John or Tim right now they might be ten feet under.

"He promised he would wait for me to be ready. I only told him a little bit about John and the other two. I guess my brain knew better than to trust him. Well, a month ago, I started to hear rumors about him and Wanda Shepard in accounting, she was my head of accounting and someone I taught was a good friend." I say bitterly. "I should've listened to Kate about her, she hated the bitch, before I knew she was bitch. Anyhoo, I asked him about it. He got mad and started calling me awful names."

Fuck- I'm going to say this out loud. I close my eyes tightly, knowing I need to pace myself.

I feel Christian's arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap. I feel protected for almost once in my life. Safe. He's rubbing my back as my head lays on his shoulders. I can feel the wetness on my cheek and I hate that I keep letting this asshole affect me this way.

"You don't-" Christian starts to tell me. He holds my face in his hands and wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"I do- I want to. It's just nobody knows about this… so please swear-"

"I'll write it in blood if I have too. I'm not going to tell anyone, Ana. I know it's hard. I'm really starting to see why your heart is so locked up. But look at me." I do. "You can trust me."

I stare into his eyes and his grey orbs screaming out to me to trust him.

I take a shaky breath and prepare myself for how I'm going to say this. Most know part of the story but nobody knows what happened the day before Tim actually left. The day I learned that sometimes you can't even trust people you consider friends, that they take your heart and stomp all over it. To do everything they can to destroy you.

 ********* "Tim was really drunk, saying shit. We were yelling back and forth at each other for what seemed like hours. He admitted cheating, and I told him to get out of my house and I didn't want to see him again. Well, something in him snapped even more and he slammed me into the wall and I ended up hitting my head pretty hard. When I came too, he left a me a note say he was going to California with Wanda. That also maybe if I had put out none of this would have happened. It's like he did this whole Jekyll and Hyde thing over night. Someone later told me he was going around talking, that he couldn't handle his girlfriend being his boss. I guess he started drinking more. Also, when he left he took one of my major companies with him, to try to start his own thing. However, I can luckily say he crashed in burned and Wanda left him."*****

"I want to kill them…" Christian mummers and holds me tighter against him.

"You're not alone there." I whisper.

"You'd really think I would run away from you, for _that_."

"That's only half of everything…." I mumble.

 _Maybe because you'll think that I'm a bad lay and not worth the wait, so why waste your time with me._

"Well, why don't we take a small break. Dance with me…"

"Dance?" I snort.

"Yes, I learned last night what an incredible dancer you are."

"Oh, god, we danced and you still have toes." I giggle.

How the hell am I giggling after everything I just told him?

"How do you do it?" I ask him as he helps me stand up and wraps me in his arms. And we start swaying to the quiet.

"Do what?"

"Make me smile? Make me feel better? I mean I went from wanting to see you turned to road kill to kissing your face-"

"My grandmother used to tell me that sometimes, when you find your person, that your souls clash together and become one. That your problems becomes both of yours and you can be the only ones the help each other out of them. I was meant to find you just like you were meant to find me."

"That's sweet. What do you think would've happened between us if I came back to school the next day after I pushed you?"

"I don't know. I think I would've said I was sorry. I would hope to try to be friends or make it up to you. I'm not sure. I think all in all it was better that you got away when you did."

"I used to hate that everything happens for a reason shit."

"And now?"

"I think I'm finally getting it. Never in a million years did I think I would see your face again, actually ever want to be your friend and now -"

"You're my girlfriend-" he finishes for me.

"Yeah. Do you think you could handle your girlfriend being your boss?"

"I think so, I find it incredibly hot when you're in boss mode." He says as he lays kisses on my neck. "Sometimes, it will be hard to separate the two. But, I know we will have too, but you being in charge doesn't bother me. I admire it. We just might have a few extra 'meetings' now." He tells me before he bites my earlobe.

"I might have to move you to another floor, just so I can get work done."

"Maybe." He stops his trail of kisses and rest his head on my forehead. "We'll make it work, I'm not going to become a male chauvinist just because you boss me around and tell me what I need to do, or even tell me when I'm wrong. If I was, well I wouldn't have taken the job in the first place."

"What about wanting to start your own business. I thought that's what you wanted"

"It was." he shrugs, "But, for one I don't know if I could compete with you if I branched out on my own, and second, being apart of your success is our success. I get to be the one that helps you also make this company grow. At the end of the day, it's just a job and if I get to come to you at the end, I think it will be well worth it."

"You're so fucking sweet my teeth hurt."

"I try." He grins so brightly I have to close my eyes from get blinded.

"I bet that charm works on all the ladies."

"You're the only one I want it to work with."

"There you go again." I giggle, and wrap myself around him tighter. "You could have any woman you want, why me? I bet you're a stud."

"A stud huh?" he laughs and shakes his head. "Not really. I'm not a virgin, but it makes it hard to want to be close to anyone when you live in fear of them touching you. Not many woman go for the whole being tied up and doggy style every time. With you, I know you can touch me, and whenever you are ready, I look forward to the moment where you can explore and touch me without me having to worry or freak out."

"I just don't know when I will be-" I say softly and he lifts up my chin to look at him.

"I'm not those assholes, Ana. Our connection is much more then sex. If you wanted to wait till marriage I could do it. My right hand might end up being a lot stronger than my left, but I'll wait. I'll still get to kiss you and be with you. Maybe if I'm lucky hold you again while you sleep. I'm not a horn dog. I learned morals and how to treat a woman right from my grandfather. When I told him, what happened with Marie and you, well he also helped knock me in the head and taught me alot. I'm not going to hurt you Ana. I'm a monogamous kind of guy, so I'm not going to cheat, I'm not made that way. I've been cheated on to you know."

He's right, for the same reason as me.

"Thank you." I lean up and kiss him and the kiss turns feverish. I feel like I'm on fire, the burning ache between my legs is back, screaming for some kind of relief.

But I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of relief yet. He needs to know the rest of it. To understand fully he has to know it. Dr. Lark thinks the only way I can have a future with anyone is to be able to trust that person enough with my past demons. Steven is behind bars for life, Mac, well last I knew he was living in Vegas with Marie, and their son. I haven't heard from him since the day I left. I hope it stays that way.

I break away from his kiss and he stares back at me with raw carnal lust in his eyes, and I know being able to say no to him isn't going to be easy. Because I really want to have that anaconda of his between my legs.

"Christian-"

"What baby?" My heart flutters when he says baby. No one has ever called me baby. Tim called me chick. I hated that.

"I want to tell you the rest. I want to get it all out there. I want it over with."

"You sure?" I nod and I take his hand and lead him back to the couch.

"How much do you know about my step family? I just found out that your dad's law firm worked my mom's case for the state and I know my mom's death made the news."

"My dad hasn't told me anything. I know he knows something, but he would never tell me. And yes, I know about your mom's death, but it was labeled unknown."

I take a steady breath and look at a picture on the wall as my focal point. I don't know if I can look at Christian while I tell him this, without falling apart.

******"My mom died at the hands of my stepfather Steven. Her death wasn't disclosed to the public because it was gruesome." I suck back the tears in the back of my throat. "Even I don't know every detail, I refuse to ever know. When she died I locked myself away for a month. I couldn't talk and could barely eat. I couldn't acknowledge it. For a long time, I felt at fault for her death. I wish I did more to get her out…"

"You were only fifteen…"

"I know that now. I know I tried. After lots of talks with my therapist, but the pain is still there. My mother is gone. I miss her all the time, and I didn't get to tell her goodbye." I wipe my face with the back of my hand, and try to stop the tears from falling.

"My freshman year was one of the worst times in my life. My mom was so terrified of leaving him. He would threaten her if she ever did. He started off so nice too, so did Mac. But, I guess that's what abusers do.. They suck you in. He used my mom as a punching bag and when he was done with her, he would come after me. He would tie me up sometimes and beat me so I had no chance of fighting back. The only friends I had were Kate and Ethan, and I had to keep them a secret. I wasn't allowed friends, he would say it was because I didn't deserve it. I was too ugly for friends. Then when I went to school, I always thought he was right, because everyone would make fun of me calling me ugly and fat." *******

Christian pulls me into his arms and holds me tight, "I'm sooo sorry." He says his voice cracks from the unshed tears, I believe he's holding in. "I'm so sorry…" he coos.

I relish the feeling of being in his arms. I realize how much comfort he brings me. It's almost frightening. I think I'm still in a state of disbelief how much I'm sharing with him. I break away from his slightly, and look at him "I know… and as you told me, you were a stupid kid. I'm forgiving you, remember." He nods and gives me a half smile.

"It doesn't make me feel that much better. I wish I could go back and take you away from all that-that I wasn't' one of you aggressors. How can you forgive me, I don't even know if I can forgive myself."

"It's because I believe you when you say you changed. I see it now. Plus, I don't like who I was turning into, trying to hold a grudge against you." I touch his cheek, "Just, let me finish, then once it's all out, maybe I can start leaving it all in the past and start to heal. I want to heal from it." I say strongly.

*******"So, the abuse just went on. I think sometimes I would think I deserved it, but I know he did it for some sick thrill. He hid my bruises well, so no one could see them, same with my mom. He would threaten me if I would tell anyone that I would end up dead along with my mother. He was a sick bastard. Along with all that he would make me uncomfortable, and he would just stare at me up and down. Once, I thought I caught him staring at me in the shower. Thankfully, it never came more than beady stares. Then one day I caught Mac and Marie and that just started a whole new game. Mac then would start to hit me and push me around. Marie would come over and watch how he would try to humiliate me. Videos of me being abused, making me do these "pranks". I'm just going to leave it there. I like to think in part I dealt with it enough. Bringing it all up, well I don't want to fill your head with it all either. I also blacked out and disassociated myself from most of it. My therapist thinks I would go somewhere else during these events as a way to deal."

"I hate that they did this to you. That...I let Marie talk me into hating you. I hate myself for ever dating her." He says disgusted.

"I'm sorry you dated her too." I try to joke, trying my best to lighten the mood. "Like I told you, you were kind of played. Mac and Marie knew if they kept you around it would help in making my life hell. You had some much pull in that damn school. Do I wish you would have used it for good and not evil, sure. But, anyways." I shrug, trying to prepare myself for what I'm about to say next. "They destroyed my stuff, tried their damnedest to ruin my dreams. They almost did, I was at the verge of giving up in life. I thought about killing myself days before I confronted you. I would think about how I could do it. The easiest way. I just wanted the pain to go away. I couldn't do it though. I was hiding in the bathroom, crying, when my mother came in and saw me. I told her I just couldn't do it anymore, so she called Ray and told him to come and get me right way. My mom held me for hours in that bathroom as we both cried. She told me how sorry she was, how she only wishes she did something sooner. I wanted to hate her for keeping me in that house. But, it's amazing how controlling fear is you know?" He nods. "The fact that she got me out when she did, is all that matters at this point anyways. My dad was overseas at the time, but he was on the first plane back. Which helped because it gave enough time for me to pack and hide stuff. Not to mention destroy everything Mac had on me and well.. I think you know the rest. My dad picked me up, my mom signed her rights away so he could adopt me and change my name. I think that's about everything." I say the rest at hyper speed and take a deep breath, knowing I'm done.*********

I feel like a huge weight is off my shoulders and I crumble into his waiting arms and succumb to my tears.

 **Christian's POV**

I think I'm in shock with everything she just shared with me. If I ever get my hands on these guys, I think I might kill them. I want a time machine and take away her pain. I helped cause some of her pain. Now, all I want to do is make her happy. She deserves nothing more to be happy.

I pull her back tightly into my arms and hold her as she starts to cry. It's not a blood curling kind of cry, it's soft whimpers. She just released a lot of shit and years of pain out on me. She was doing everything she could while telling me, not to cry. But, now I would think it was almost a sweet relief. I rub her back and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell her.

She doesn't say anything as she wraps her arms tightly around me and continues to cry.

"I'm never going anywhere."


	8. learning to have fun

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

I held Ana in my arms until she was all cried out and fell asleep in my arms. I didn't think much of it before I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

I laid her down on the bed after moving the blankets back, then tucked her in.

I guess all the movement woke her up when I feel her grab onto my shirt, "don't go." she whispers. "Stay."

"Are you sure?" She nods sleepily at me and pulls me down to the bed, so I'm now over top of her.

"Can you just hold me?"

I nod at her and lean down to kiss her soundly and she hums against my lips, pleasurably. I roll over to my side and gather her into my arms, pulling her as closely as I can to me and kiss her shoulder. She rubs her ass against me, like she's trying to snuggle even closer.

"Please don't hurt me." She says ever so softly, I wonder if I was even supposed to hear it.

"I will never hurt you again, Ana."

I feel her nod against my chin. "Sleep baby."

x-x-x-x-x

I awake the next morning to a pair of blue eyes staring at me and Ana's hand brushing my hair back.

"Morning." I tell her before kissing her nose.

"You're still here." she says like she still can't believe it's true.

"There's nowhere else I want to be." I answer truthfully.

She seems satisfied with my answer and nuzzles herself closer to me. "A girl could really get used to waking up with you."

"Yeah? Because I like waking with you too. You're very warm and soft."

She just hums into me, our bodies still, as we enjoy the company of each other, both totally tangled together.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Besides catching up on work and checking in with my dad every hour, nothing." she simply says, as her finger runs up and down my chest.

Never in a million years did I think I would be cuddling, not to mention enjoying the fuck out of it.

"Well, I think work can wait till Monday. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Now that would ruin the surprise but, I think you will enjoy it."

"I would enjoy it more if I knew what I was getting into." she huffs

"You're going to have to live a little Miss Steele. I'm going to help you really start enjoying life, outside that stuffy office of yours."

Ana rolls her eyes at me but I can see a small grin breaking through her charade.

"Trust me." I whisper to her my lips inches away from her lips.

"I think I can manage that Mr. Grey."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saturday rolls around after two eventful days. Thursday I helped Ana take her dad home and get him comfortable.

I think back to the moment when Ray took me aside at one point to talk to me, while Ana went through everything with the live-in nurse, Melinda.

 _I think good ol' Ray may have the hots for Melinda. I only wonder if Ana can see it._

"As a father, I think it's my right to tell you, that I'm trusting you with my daughter and know if you hurt her, I hurt you. Pretty simple dad rules. She's also told me that she shared with you the things that happened to her." I nod. "So, you know, she needs someone that isn't going to hurt her again. She's had enough shit thrown at her for a lifetime, she deserves as much as anyone to be happy. So, the fact that my daughter trusts you enough to let you in, speaks volumes to me. I'm asking you to take care of her and protect her heart, because if you hurt her, like I said I have no issues hurting you and asking questions later. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Trust me it's the last thing I want to do her."

 _I'll never do it again._

"Good. When I first met you, I had a good feeling about you, kid." He pats me on the shoulder. "It might have been your lost puppy dog eyes you made when you looked at her. Or the fact that you just spent almost a week with her helping deal with me. I admired you for not wanting to leave her side, she needed someone in that corner with her, besides Kate and Ethan."

"I'm just glad that I could be there. She was pretty stubborn about it."

"That's my daughter for you. Now tell me more of this trip you have planned."

To be honest, I'm amazed how well Ray trusts me. I'm guessing it's only because Ana never really told him what happened between us. I think if he knew, I wouldn't be walking on both my legs.

Friday I had to spend in the office, dealing with some minor issues that happened and even if I tried with all my might to keep Ana from coming in, it didn't work. Plus, she insisted since her dad was ok. But in reality her dad _made_ her go to work, so she wasn't 'annoying' him by over fluffing his pillow every five minutes.

"So, can you tell me where we are going yet?" Ana looks over at me as we drive down the highway to our destination. I stayed over at her place last night so we could get up early to make the trip. She's been doing everything to get what we were doing out of me.

"Not yet."

She groans and turns her head to look out the window. I reach over and take her hand. "Patience."

"I'm sorry, but I think I lack in the patience department."

An hour later we arrive at the Salt Creek campgrounds near Port Angeles. I rented two camp sites for the weekend.

"We're going camping?" She looks over at me, wide eye. However, I sense the excitement in them. "I haven't been camping since I was little."

"I know. Your dad told me it was something you liked to do when I told him my idea. When I was a kid we would go camping almost every summer up here."

"Thank you." She leans over and kisses me before we both get out of the car. I move to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I have one other surprise." She squints her eyes to look at me.

"What?"

I couldn't ask for better timing when a car honks from next to us. We look behind us and it's Elliot and Mia pulling up.

"I thought it would be fun to have a couple people join us. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," she smiles up at me and I know she's being truthful

"We'll, they're not the only ones that are joining us."

"No? Who?"

"Kate and Ethan."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kate tells me, well more like whines to me, that you don't hang out with her or even go out and have fun anymore. So, this weekend you are going to let your hair down, relax, and have fun." I push her hair and take in the moment to admire this beautiful woman, and I know for a fact that I'm falling hard for her.

"Ana!" My sister screeches and ruins the moment.

Ana spins around just as my sister takes the opportunity to engulf her in a hug.

"Mia easy, gezz." Elliot barks at her for me.

"I'm sorry." She whispers to Ana. "I'm just so happy to see you again." Mia then takes Ana away to go 'talk' leaving Elliot and I to unload.

x-x-x-x-x

Kate and Ethan arrive shortly after we started setting up the tents, Ethan quickly jumped to help in while Kate joined the rest of the girls. I'm watching the three of them sip on early afternoon margaritas from a tub that Kate brought.

 _Ana and tequila. I wonder how this will work out this time._

"Why are there only two tents?" Ana asks as she downs the rest of her second margarita.

"Boys in one and girls in the other." I say simply.

"Oh," She nods and I swear I see a small pout on her face. "ok." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over and getting herself another drink.

I guess this will be a change from the last three nights of the both of us sharing the same bed together.

I have enjoyed spending my nights and waking up in the morning with her and I wonder if that will change when we finally go back to work full time.

Once the tents are set up, we decide to make our way to the beach for some swimming and sun. Then later we'll be going on a hike, that's if anyone is sober enough to do so. I'm the only one that hasn't dipped into the drinks yet.

I'm in the tent changing into my bathing suit, I'm stark naked while digging in my bag, trying to figure what I did with it, when I hear someone gasp behind me.

I spin around to face Ana who's now turning around to make her exit.

"Ana?"

She stops and spins around, a deep red blush appearing on her face. She's wearing a royal blue bikini with a pink flower on her top. I watch her eyes rack my body, she licks her lips and sinks her teeth into her bottom lip.

"See something you like Miss Steele?"

"Mmmhmm." I think the alcohol she's been guzzling down is making her a little more brave.

 _Drunk Ana is fun._

If we weren't going swimming, I might spike her drink a little more. Maybe I could convince her to see what she's hiding under that tiny bikini.

I'm more than willing to wait for her, forever, if I have to. But, I'm a man, not a saint and I'm dying to know what's underneath it all.

 _I mean she's staring at my prized goods, which really isn't helping my hard on right in this moment, only seems fair, if I could watch her nipples harden under my stare._

"Come here. It doesn't bite." I wave her over.

"I don't know- I have a feeling your snake might be venomous." She smirks and points to my dick.

I move quickly so I can wrap her in my arms and she yelps when I lift her off the ground. "Christian, put me down." She says swatting my shoulder.

"I just want a hug baby." I start to kiss the side of her neck.

"I came to see what was taking you so long, not make out."

"We're not making out, we're just touching…" I place her back on the ground and step back from her. She's crossing her arms and playfully glares at me.

"Will you just hurry up and cover that beast so we can go swimming."

"Oh, so now it's a beast?" She flicks her eyes down again and quickly back to mine.

"It's something, and I need another drink." She clears her throat before turning back out of the tent. She stops before opening the flap and turns back to me, "it might be the tequila again, but all I have to say is; that's a mighty fine dick, Mr. Grey" and with that she's gone.

 _She's going to be the death of me._

We make it down to the beach and manage some swimming, before we played a game of volleyball. The girls were way to drunk by this point to manage any coordination and watching them trying to hit at a flying ball was hilarious. I can only wish someone was video recording it all for later

"So, what's Kate story? Is she seeing anyone?" Elliot asks me as we walk back to the campground.

"I don't think so?" I ask as a question. "It's not something we talk about."

"Do you think I should go for it?"

"You mean fuck her then dip? No. She's Ana's best friend and I don't need you coming in between that and I sure don't want to be in the middle of that. I don't need your mess, messing up my chances with Ana."

"I hear you. But, I don't know- I like Kate- like I mean we've only talked for like five minutes, but those five minutes were the most enjoyable of any other girl I've ever talked to." I roll my eyes at him.

"If you think it will be more than a fuck and duck go for it. If not, leave her alone."

"Alright, alright. So, things going well between you and Ana?"

"As well as they can be for only three days." I tell him truthfully. "But, I really like her-"

"And she really likes you, Grey." Ethan says joining the conversation as he catches up to us. "I know you've only been together a couple of days but I already see the change in her. That weight of the world that she always seems to carry on his shoulders, seems lighter. And the mear fact that you got her out for an entire weekend speaks volumes."

"You really think?" he nods in response.

"Ethan? Is your sister seeing anyone?" Elliot butts in changing the conversation.

"No, but she's not known for being a man eater for nothing. You've been warned."

I'm about to retort when suddenly, I feel two hands on my shoulder and someone climbing on my back, as legs wrap around my front.

"Giddy up horsey." She commands as I grab ahold of her legs to keep her from falling.

"I think this is a misuse of your authority, Miss Steele."

"Well, good thing I'm not sure boss right now Mr. Grey. Now ándale. Mush. Go." She demands pointing ahead.

"You're still a bossy little thing." I tell her as I start to gallop back to the campground and she giggles all the way back.

The rest of the night is spent making hot dogs and s'mores, while playing a couple drinking games. Ana stayed curled on my lap for most of the night and we had to be broken up a couple of times from our make out sessions. I finally convinced her to retire the alcohol for bottles of water. The last thing she needs is a hangover in the morning.

Now I'm laying down, trying to get some sleep, which might be impossible with Elliot snoring next to me. I'm doing everything in my power not to muzzle him with my pillow, just so I can get some shut eye.

I'm startled when I hear the tent unzip and someone walk into our tent. I grab my flashlight to try to see who it is and wonder what crazy person has just wandering into my tent.

The person is getting closer, as I flip my light turn on, and in the glow, reveals Ana. She puts her hand over her face and crawls over to me.

"What are you doing?" I whisper so I don't wake the others.

"I couldn't sleep." she says softly as she lays herself on top of me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I offer, knowing that I might get more rest out of this tent.

"It's pitch black out there."

"We have flashlights and we can go out to the beach, there's plenty of light there."

"Yeah, I would like that." However, she doesn't move off top of me, "You'll have to get off me first Miss Steele."

"Make me." She purrs.

I grab her hips and roll her onto her back; my tongue dipping into her mouth.

"Oh, my god. Can you two be quiet." Elliot groans beside me.

"Yeah, we don't need to listen to you two making out." Ethan says, putting in his two cents

Ana giggles and tries to wiggle away from under me, but I keep her held down.

"Christian, really man?" Elliot throws his pillow at me. "We should've brought more tents."

"We're going- we're going." I move to get off Ana and stand up and reach my hand out to her. Grabbing some blankets and the flashlight we make our way out of the tent.

Keeping a hold of her hand we find our way out to the beach area and I lay one of the blankets down. I sit down and pull her so she's between my legs, before wrapping the extra blanket around us.

"It's so peaceful out here. Thank you for bringing me here. I think this is just what I needed."

"You'll find I'll do anything for you, Ana."

We found we didn't have to say much to each other to enjoy our time together. Just listening to the water hit the sand and the insects chirping in the night, in each other's arms was all we needed.

I'm awaken by the sounds of laughter and some far away squeals of a child. Ana has her head nestled on top of my chest and rest of body pretty much draped over me. I look down at her and kiss the top of her head.

"We were wondering where you two ran off too." Kate's voice comes from above us. Ana hasn't budged yet.

"We went for a walk and well I guess we dozed off."

"Well, you two are going to burn out here. Plus, we were heading for a hike, unless you know you want the tent to yourself." Elliot winks.

"Fuck off Elliot!" I hiss.

Ana starts to stir and hums out, "I just had the most amazing dream…"

"Oh, please tell us more-" Elliot interjects and I throw a small pebble at him.

Ana shots up and looks around where she is. "Oh, my god. We fall asleep out here?"

"Let's leave them alone you guys." Mia suggests.

"Good idea." I push and thankfully they turn around and leave.

"So," I push my hands through Ana's hair, brushing it out with my fingers. "You want to tell me what that dream was."

"Nope!" She answers quickly.

"Why not? I'm in the making dreams happen depart." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Oh really? Then I don't know if you do want to know then-" She shakes her head and blushes, "I wouldn't want to give you a complex."

"Was it about me?" I push.

"I'm not saying anything- but by the way- when were you going to serenade me with your drum skills?"

 _She was dreaming about that damn drummer in that band she likes._

"Um- give me a couple of weeks." I tell her standing up, holding out my hand to help her up.

"You mean a couple of weeks for you to learn?" She smirks,

 _Busted!_

"No. I just want you to have some anticipation, because I'm going to blow your mind, and you'll forget all about that tattooed drummer boy."

"Jealous?" She teases.

"No-" _Yes,_ "You should be dreaming about me." I give her an over exaggerated pout.

"I never said I wasn't." She mocks me. "Plus, does it matter. I'm with you-" She bops her finger on my nose. "Now, let's get back. I could use a shower."

"I'd be happy to help with that-"

She raises her eyebrow at me, I think a little nervous. I bend down so I can lift her and throw her over my shoulder.

"Christian." She screeches as I start to run the opposite way of the campgrounds and head for the water.

"You wouldn't dare." She yells as she tries to kick herself out of arms, but she's not putting up that good of a fight though.

"I'm just helping you cool down, Miss Steele." I say as I splash through the shore.

"Christian, no-" She's giggling now as I lift her off my shoulders when I get waist deep in the water, "Babe-no-"

"Bye-" I say before I toss her in. She goes splashing under the water.

When she comes back up, she flings her hair back before, she swims to me and tries to dunk me under the water. "You're going to pay for that, Christian."

I grab her hands that are failing miserably at trying to drown me. "I look forward to you trying, Anastasia. Actually, I look forward to every moment with you…"

"Stop sweet talking me, Grey, and drown already." she frees her hands from hold and goes back to trying to dunk me under. I enjoy her struggle till I pick her up again over my shoulder again and carry her back to land.

 **ANA POV**

This past week and half has been absolutely perfect. I never felt like this before with anyone or anything. I feel like I'm floating. Sadly, in the back of my mind, I'm waiting for something to make everything come crashing down.

However, I know I just need to enjoy every moment while it lasts. I don't think I smiled so much in my life and now my face is starting to hurt.

Yesterday, we spent the evening at his parents' house for dinner. I really enjoy his family. His mother is an absolute doll, and she makes me miss my mother so much more. She welcomed me with open arms the second I met her, and even more so when she found out I was dating her son. I wonder if he knows how lucky he is to grow up in that house with two loving parents and siblings, that actually want to hang around you.

Elliot pulled me aside last night and asked if I wanted to help plan Christian's birthday party. I, of course, happily obliged, with wanting to help. Now I just need to figure what to get him for his birthday.

Once we got back from camping, it was business as usual. The only problem with going out and having fun is the amount of work that piles up while you're gone. So, I've been buried in spreadsheets and reports for a week now and in the middle of buying a plot of land for a solar farm. I feel like I'm the verge of ripping my hair out, thankfully not only is he a wonderful boyfriend, but is the best COO. He's definitely been able to help with the load lately.

I'm pulled out of my musings when my phone rings on my desk. I don't even look at the caller ID, while I go through my profit and loss margins for the half year mark

 _Dull as dishwater work!_

"Steele"

"Miss Steele, it's Barney. I need to talk to you about something." Barney is my head of IT and Security. He's been with me since the very beginning of Steele Enterprises. I met him while I would hide away in the computer lab at college. He was the only that would really talk to me back then.

"What's going on?"

He clears his throat, "I have someone looking into Tim's whereabouts."

 _What the fuck?_

"Who?"

"Mr. Grey."

"I see. Thank you for letting me know. Did you tell him anything?"

"No ma'am. I just got off the phone with him, he wanted his whereabouts, but wouldn't tell me why."

"Oh, I know why. I'll handle it. Thank you." I hang up with Barney and rest my head in my hands.

Why in the hell is he looking into Tim? I told him everything and now he wants to dig it up. I already handled it, and if I wanted Christian to do something I would've told him.

 _Why can't he just let the sleeping dog lie?_

I pick up my phone and dial Christian's extension.

"Miss Steele?" The silky voice vibrates through my phone. Normally, the way he says my name would spark something inside of me, however right now it irritates me.

"I need to talk to you in my office now please."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Now please." I say forcefully.

"Alright?" I hang up and it only takes a minute for a light rap on my door before it opens.

Christian appears and walks in closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" he asks concerned walking to the front of my desk.

"Why the hell are you looking into Tim's whereabouts?" I snap

His space morphs into shock then realization.

"I wanted to know what the bastard was doing..." He grits back out angrily, but I know his anger isn't directed at me.

"Why?"

"Why? Because he hurt you and I guess I wanted to add to his pain, make him pay." he shrugs

"Have you ever thought that maybe I took care of that already?" I say exasperated

"All you told me was that his plan failed and that girl left. I thought I could add a couple punches, maybe to his face."

"Did you ever think about why his plan failed?"

"Because he was an idiot. I don't know, that's what I was trying to find out. I guess I wanted to know that he was paying the price for hurting you. I can't get out of mind what you told me, and all I could think about is getting even."

I lean back in my chair and temple my fingers. He rounds my desk so now standing in front of me.

"When I told you, what happened didn't mean for you to go out looking for him. I told you, so you would know what I went through. I don't want my past dug up anymore than it already has been." I snap.

 _Why doesn't he get that I just want to move on from it all?_

"Please tell me you're not looking for anyone else."

"No, I was going to… I just want them to pay, Ana. Especially, Mac."

"Shouldn't that be my decision? If I wanted you to do something I would've have told you. I trusted you with my shit, Christian."

"And you can still trust me." He pleads, "I did this because-" he stops and kneels down in front of me and takes my hand.

"Because why?" I ask staring at him, trying to gauge what he's going to say.

"I want them to pay for what they did because I-" he takes a deep breath and I'm pushed back into my leather seat when he pressed his lips forcefully to mine.

I think I'm in shock by the need and want of his kiss, that I barely have to react to it. He's circling his arms around me, his tongue trying to grant access to my mouth.

As much as I like this, we can't do this right now, we need to talk.

I lift my hands and push his shoulders so his lips have to detach from mine.

"Christian- this isn't your vendetta, it's mine. You can't fight my battles for me, especially ones I don't want fought."

He bows his head and looks back at me and they're telling me something different, but I can't put my finger on it.

"They hurt you and I just hate the fact that they might be sitting around enjoy themselves…I want to protect you, I want to help fight your battles. I care for you more than i ever thought I could care for someone. Also, because that's what someone does when they love someone."

I shake my head not sure that I heard him right.

No, he couldn't have said _that._

"Get that look off your face Anastasia, I see those wheels turning…" he takes my hands and kisses the top of my right hand. "I wasn't going to tell you like this, I was gonna wine and dine you, flowers, the whole shabang. But, I'm in love with you Ana."

"Why?"

 _Why did I just say why?_

He chuckles at me and kisses my nose. "I can give you a hundred reasons why, but mainly because you're stunningly beautiful," he leaves a kiss on my cheek, "intelligent," he kisses my temple, "you have a big heart, big enough to forgive an asshole like me" he kisses behind my ear. "You make me a better person and I know you're it for me." this time he kisses my lips. "That's why I love you."

"That's'-the sweetest thing- you love _me_?" I ask again. I feel confused and flustered by his words. Besides my mom and dad no one has ever said they loved me.

"Yes, I do. You don't need to say it back, but I wanted you to know-"

I place my fingers on his lips. "I love you, too."

Yes, _I know this is love. Right? Butterflies in the stomach, the crazy need to want to be around him and touch him._

Christian scoops me into his arms and spins me around and I fall into a fit of giggles. When he places me back on the floor, he pushes his hands through my hair, before his lips mesh with mine.

My head is spinning as I feel us move back. I can't think much more than the fact that he's kissing me and that he actually loves me.

Well, till my back hits the back of the couch and I feel him hovering over me.

We've made out many of times with our bodies pressed on top of each other. We've touched and explored a little bit, but this feels different.

That's when the fear kicks in and my body tenses. Does he think because we shared that declaration with each other that I would be ready?

 _Am I ready?_

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't know we stopped kissing and Christian is resting his forehead on mine, staring at me.

"Baby?"

"hmm?"

"You froze. What's wrong?"

I turn my head away from him, "I'm not ready…" I say meekly, thinking he's going to be mad.

"I know." he answers back.

"you do?"

"For one, the first time we make love will not be on a couch in your office. But, in one of our beds, and I'm going to take my time to worship you. And it's going to be when you're ready. And only when you're ready. For now, I'm going to enjoy kissing you and loving you."

"You know I hate how perfect you are."

He chuckles pulling me up as he stands. "I'm far from perfect. But, I'll take the compliment."

"You don't need to worry about Tim." I tell him as I make my way over to my desk. "You wouldn't think I would let him get away with anything, do you?"

"No, but I think he could use a couple kicks to the gut for what he did, and being an ass in general."

"Well, that's very kind that you want to be my white knight. I guess if things were in reverse I might feel the need to do the same for you. But, he's gone. I swear."

"Can you tell me what you did?"

"Once I saw that he took my company. I sued the hell out of them. I had iron clad contracts with Beacon United. Something Tim didn't realize, but he somehow smoothed talked Beacon into walking with him. Something about not being able to trust a woman in power or some bullshit." I move to sit behind my desk and lean back in my chair. Christian stands on my side, leaning against the desk.

I look him up and down and admire him for a moment, almost forgetting what we are talking about.

I've never seen someone wear a pair of pants like he does. They fit him perfectly snug in all the right spots, especially around his ass. He's still semi hard and I can still see the outline of his dick. I've seen this man in naked before, and just because we don't have sex yet, doesn't mean I don't picture my lips around him or just how it might feel inside of me.

"You were saying Miss Steele?" His honey voice interrupts my impure thoughts. When I look up at him, he's smirking at me.

 _Fuck, I was busted for staring. Just keep talking, Steele_

"So, yes, anyways. I sued the hell out of Beacon United, then when they crumbled I sued Tim. He knew he lost and I took every last dime and assets he had. He was blackballed from working pretty much from anywhere in the United States. Even a job at Burger King would be almost impossible for him to get. Wanda left shortly after I started to sue him. He didn't have a leg to stand on with the company now gone, so he gave in. Last I heard, he ran off to Mexico and is sitting in a prison when they found drugs in his possession." I shrug.

It took me all of three months to crumble the bastard. I might have helped ruin him for what he did because I thought it would make me feel better for what he did, but i hate to admit he still left a scar on my heart. But, Christian is starting to fix that.

"Did you have something to do with that?"

"Me?" I say innocently. "No not _me._ Doing what I do, you meet people. _"_

Christian looks at me and laughs, "Remind me not to mess with you."

"Words to live by." I point to him before standing up and kissing him.

"What about John?"

"Drugs and Alcohol handled him." Christian nods his understanding. He's about to kiss me again when Kayla's voice comes over the intercom.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes?" I answer

"Mr. Carmichael is here." she informs me.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute to get him." I release my finger from the intercom.

"I'll let you go back to ruling the world, Miss Steele." he kisses me gently on the lips, "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that." I tell him as I fumble with his tie.

"I love you." He tells me before kissing my cheek.

"I need something better than _that_ to hold me over." I bring his head down to mine and kiss him long and hard, as I try to tell him everything I feel. He grabs a handful of my ass and pulls me closer to him. We finally part breathless.

"I love you. Now get back to work-" I point behind him towards the door.

"Yes, ma'am." He salutes and heads out the door.

 _My high school freshman self, is staring at me opened mouth and in shocked to learn that one day she falls in love with Christian Grey, and more shocked that he actually loves her back._

 ** _A/N: A Time jump in the next chapter- just a month to get us to Christian's birthday-_**

 ** _Love to hear your thoughts- thanks too everyone who has followed, faved, and reviewed. It means alot._**


	9. birthday gifts

**All mistakes are mine x**

 **One month later:**

 **Ana POV:**

Tomorrow is Christian's birthday and I've been planning with Elliot all month to try and make this party spectacular. Elliot said that Christian missed out on is 21st and his 22nd so, he wanted to help making it up with his 23rd.

I offered to have it thrown at the SkyBar, but Elliot found another club, Club Flickr, that had one of their friends DJing that night. There's a VIP area and bottle service, so it was perfect.

I'm worried about seeing a couple of people from high school, but will suck it up for Christian's sake. Maybe they've all changed to. Plus, it's like Elliot told me, I'm doing way better than any of them could ever dream, what better way than to stick it to them and show off everything I accomplished.

 _You didn't let them win, Ana._

I had the hardest time trying to figure out a gift for this man. He wasn't helpful in the slightest, so I've had to improvise.

I got off early today and went straight to his apartment to set up everything for tonight. We gave each other keys to each other's places, but it's rarely that one of us doesn't go home without the other. We've only spent two days apart from each other, and that was only because I had to go to New York. It was actually pretty strange being away from him and not to wake up in the morning, just entangled in each other.

Our working relationship is perfect, I love that we can shut off our personal feelings at work. In the beginning, I really worried he might not listen or undermine me because I was his girlfriend, but he doesn't. He takes the shit I give him and if he does something wrong, which isn't often, he doesn't back talk and actually listens and goes through with what I tell him.

I look at the oven clock and see it's five thirty.

I'm a nervous wreck right now, waiting for him.

I'm wearing a deep sea blue sheer fit and flare mini dress with crochet accent along bust and back. It's very short, like if I bend over you can see everything, short. There's nothing between me and this fabric.

I'm ready to give myself to him. This month has shown me more and more how much I love him and how much I trust him. Simply, he makes me feel cherished and loved, so I know I'm ready for the next step.

Not once has he ever tried to pressure me into do anything. Even with our intense make out sessions, where I can usually feel him throbbing below me, has he pushed. I'm sure his right hand is killing him, though. I caught him the other morning in the shower masturbating, I couldn't look away from him. The way his back flexed, as his hand moved up and down his hard shaft was erotic. Then when he grunted my name when he shot his load, I almost expired on the floor.

 _Whoa! Is it hot in here? I'm getting excited just thinking about it._

Thankfully, I was able to sneak out without him seeing me. But, that visual has been burned into my brain, permanently.

 _How is a girl supposed to get any work done now?_

I have dinner laid out on the table and I twiddle my thumbs waiting for the moment for him to come in the door. He texted me twenty minutes ago saying he was on his way home. So, I'm standing at the table trying to work out my sexy pose.

I feel like an idiot, if someone could see the faces that I'm trying to make, I bet I would be on America's funniest home videos right about now, winning the ten-thousand dollar prize.

I hear the door jiggle and I know this is it. I brace myself against the table, my leg popped up on the table leg. My heart is racing, it's the only sound I hear right now.

 _Thump Thump_

I might not be a virgin, but I feel like one tonight.

 _Thump Thump_

I watch as he drops his bag in the foyer and then walks further into the room. He catches my eye and stops dead in his tracks. His mouth drops open as he looks me up and down.

"Ana-" His voice is raw and husky and god damn if that isn't a turn on.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey, I've been waiting for you."

He clears his throat and shakes his head, I'm sure a million different thoughts going through his head. "You look- amazing-" he puffs out a burst of air. "wow."

I walk over to him and grab his tie so I can pull his lips to mine. I need to taste him, it's been hours since the last time I kissed him. He tangles one hand in my hair and the other grabs my ass. I can hear him growl in my mouth, once he finds what is _not_ there. His erection is hard and pressed against my stomach.

He pulls away, his eyes darken and I'm a puddle of goo under his stare. "You're trying to kill me, baby."

"That's the last thing I want," I tell him softly as I undo his tie. "I'm ready, Christian. I want you. Consider this an early birthday present, and you get to unwrap me."

"You're ready?" His eyes search mine, as to make sure it's what I want.

"Uh-huh. I'm totally ready for that snake to come out and bite me. I don't just want you Christian, I _need_ you."

"Holy shit, baby. Do you know how happy you just made me? You're really sure? Like really really? I don't want you to feel like-"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. "I'm ready…"

I grab his hand that hasn't moved from my ass and move it under my dress. "Feel how ready I am for you, Christian."

His fingers trace the side of my hip till he comes to the apex of my sex. His eyes haven't left mine and I can feel the heat radiating out of them. His fingers move so they run over my wet folds, and I watch as he closes his eyes in appreciation. I wrap my arms around his neck so I can kiss him. I feel one of his digits' dip into me, followed by a second, moving them slowing in and out of me. It's pleasure overload and I have to break away from his lips just so I can breathe.

"Not here baby," he whispers as he removes his fingers from me. "I want you in our bed…"

He lifts me bridal style in his arms and carries me to his room.

He places me down in front of the bed, grabbing the sides of my face and kissing me, soft and tender.

"You're sure baby?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life, make love to me Christian." I tell him as I try to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.

He kisses me again and then works down the side of my neck down to my bare shoulder. His hands rise and grab the thin straps of my dress, his lips following the trail as the fall down my arms.

Once he finishes pushing the dress down it pools around my feet, leaving me naked in front of him. He takes a step back and stares at me.

"God, you're beautiful." he walks around me, and I follow him with my eyes, before he comes back to stand in front of me. I feel like my whole body is on fire. "I needed to commit all of you to memory. You take my breath away, baby." His face is inches away from mine, and I feel his wet, silky lips along my jaw and work their way to my collarbone and then back up the other side of my face.

"I'm going to savor every inch of your skin."

His words give me little goosebumps all over my skin. "Can I undress you?"

"Please." I work the buttons of his shirt and push it down his shoulders. I plant little kisses on his scars and then down his stomach. I hear his intake of breath when my lips meet the top of his pants line. I undo his belt and send it flying across the room. I'm eager at this point to get close and personal with his dick. Ever since we went camping, I've been imagining just how it taste.

I really have been denying myself.

I kneel as I grab his pants and boxer hem and pull them down to around his ankles. He steps out of them and before he can help me up, I grab ahold of his appendage and lick the tip. I work my hand back and forth before enfolding my mouth around his dick and taking him down my mouth. I can taste the saltiness of his precum hit the back of my throat.

"Baby-yes" Christian hisses through his teeth. He grabs the back of my head, trying to stop me, but I can't. I suck, lick, and enjoy the very unique flavor of Christian Grey.

I feel his hands under my armpits as he pulls me off of him, lifting me up and throwing me on the bed. He crawls on top of me and kisses me hard, our teeth clash together, before he backs away and rest his forehead on mine.

"It's my birthday- I want to taste you."

"But, I liked tasting you." I pout, puckering out my lower lip.

"Later, we have all night." He whispers in my ear, before sucking on my earlobe. "I love you" He breathes, before his mouth starts sucking on my breast, while his one hand kneads the other.

My head falls back as I enjoy the feeling of his mouth on me. I try to raise my hips to get some kind of friction, but Christian's right hand holds me down, and I feel him inch closer to my sex. His thumb manages to find my clit and he starts to rub, then his fingers find their way inside of me again.

"You're so wet and tight baby, I can't wait to be inside of you-"

"Please." I beg. That's all I want right now, screw floorplay.

"Soon, but first-" His mouth leaves my nipple and his tongue flicks and licks all the way down my stomach till it finds its way to my folds. He's licking and sucking mercifully at my clit as his fingers work in and out of me. "You. Taste. So. Good." He says between each lick.

My hand plays with his hair as I watch him, he's like a hungry man at a buffet and it's extremely hot. I can feel myself start to build and when he sucks hard on my clit I exploded around him. I feel him remove his fingers but not his mouth as he finishes lapping up all my juices.

When he's done, he's hover over me and I can smell my scent on him. He kisses me and it's extremely exotic; tasting myself on his lips. "See how good you taste baby?"

"You taste better" I reply and lick my lips which causes him to smirk.

"Oh, this is going to be good." He pauses and knits his eyebrows together.

"What?" I ask concerned

 _Is he second guessing himself?_

"Condoms- I don't have any."

"Oh, is that all?" I grin.

"Ana, as much as I want to feel the inside of you without any barriers, it would be in bad nature to knock you up this soon… I mean I'm clean and everything.."

"Will you hush." I say as I cover his mouth. "For one, I knew I wanted to do this for almost a week, so I got the shot, but I think ahead too, so check the nightstand."

He glances over and smiles when he sees the package of condoms sitting there. "A twelve pack? It may be enough-" he chuckles as he reaches over and grabs one of the foil packets from the box.

He sits up and rips the packet with his teeth before rolling the condom over his large shaft. He's huge and I have a feeling he's going to stretch me out, maybe rip me in half, but it's going to feel oh so good. He hovers over me and I can feel as he lines up his dick with my core, as he rubs it up and down my folds.

"You still sure baby?" He asks again

"Yes, love me Christian."

He slams his lips to mine as he slowly sinks into me. I cry out as he fully fills me, then pauses. "You ok?"

"Yes, move- I want to feel every inch of you." I grasp onto his arms and wrap my legs around his back, as he rocks in and out of me.

"God, Ana. You're so fucking tight, it's fucking heaven." He moans out before kissing me. "It's home."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We lay in bed in the afterglow of our love making. My head is resting on his chest, while my leg is draped over his legs, as he smooths my hair back.

"That was worth the wait, you were amazing baby, I love you." He lifts my chin so he can kiss me.

"I love you too, I wish now I didn't wait." I giggle.

 _Those three orgasms I had were earth shattering. And now all I can think about is having another one._

"Don't do _that_ or I might have to take you again."

I love the fact that something as simple as my giggle turns him on.

"I'm ok with that-" I purr and roll myself on top of him.

"Turning into a sex fiend already, Miss Steele?"

"Only for you-" I tell him before I position over him and sink myself onto him

"Yes, I like you this way- I can watch you-"

He grabs ahold of my hips and drives himself into me, as he takes me once again.

 _Nope, I don't think I'll ever get enough of this._

x-x-x-x-x-x

The morning shines through the window waking me up. I stretch out my limbs and I feel deliciously sore all over. I roll over on my side and notice Christian still sleeping. He's sprawled out naked over the blankets. My eyes eye his semi hard dick and I decide to give him an extra special birthday wake up call.

I nestle myself between his legs and take his dick in my hand. I start to work it over with my hand and I hear him start to moan and feel him grow in my hand. I suck on his head before popping him all the way in my mouth.

Christian stirs and I feel his hand move through my hair as I bob up and down on his dick. I release his dick with a pop and grin up at him, "Happy birthday…" I tell him before taking him back down my throat.

He moans as he wraps my hand around a makeshift ponytail. "Your mouth is amazing baby."

It doesn't take long before I feel his hot salty load go down my throat and I swallow every drop of him.

I rest my body on top of his and he kisses me ravishly.

"I have something else for you…" I tell him as I push my hands through his unkempt hair.

"I think you already gave me the best gift I could ask for."

"Mmmmm. Flattery my sir?" he smirks. "I like it, but trust me, I think you'll like these."

I roll off the bed and dig into my purse that was sitting on the dresser. I pull out the envelope and hand it over to him and sit on the edge of the bed as he opens it.

He pulls out the first papers and starts laughing instantly. "Drum lessons?"

"You keep telling me you're going to play for me. I haven't seen you yet, so I figured you would want a couple lessons first. I'm going to take them with you."

"I love it.." he reaches over and kisses my cheek.

"There's another one in there- that's your real gift."

He pulls out the pile of papers and his eyes go wide and a large grin spreads across his face, "You got me helicopter flying lessons?"

"Yeah, you told me how one day you wanted to learn, so I thought what better time than now. Plus, I think you will look insanely hot, flying a helicopter."

"Babe, I love it- thank you." He grabs me and pulls me on top of him. "Let me show you how much." He winks before I become his once again.

The afternoon was spent having brunch at his parents' house, with some of his close family and friends. Christian managed somehow to get us away and he showed me the boathouse, however the only thing I really saw of it was the ceiling.

Somehow, we managed to finish up, before Grace brought out the cake to sing happy birthday.

Now we are walking into Club Flickr, hand and hand as the music booms through the speakers. We make our way through the crowd to the large VIP area that sits above the dance floor.

Elliot texted me an hour ago to tell me almost everyone was here already and they were waiting on us. As much as I tried to get a move on, Christian couldn't keep his hands and his lips off of me.

 _Ok, so maybe I didn't put up that hard of a fight. And who am I to deny the birthday boy._

"There's the man of the hour." Elliot greets handing us both a beer before giving Christian a handshake and me a hug.

I know I'm able to touch Christian freely without hesitation, but he told me that he's still not sure how he feels about everyone else, including his family.

I guess we need to work towards that. I look around the group of people and remember a few faces from high school but not many. I spot Ethan and Kate who are talking to Mia and some other girl that I don't think I remember or know.

"Grey, man it's been a long time." Some familiar brown haired giant approaches Christian giving him a high five. "Happy birthday, how you been man?"

"I'm good Jerry, how you've been?"

 _Jerry, Jerry. Oh, yes, I remember Jerry vaguely. I think one of the many jocks from high school._

"I've been alright, my dad keeps me busy with work, you know trying to prep me to take over one day." Jerry's eyes dart from Christian to me. "So, who's this?" he asks.

"This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." Christian says proudly.

"Steele? As in Steele Enterprises?"

"That's me." I smile nervously.

"It's so good to meet you. I've heard so much about you. It was because of you my dad's company is still going, and he was so grateful that you left him as CEO. Thank you, you saved his dream." He reaches out and shakes my hand.

 _Jerry Marshall now I remember the name._

"Marshall manufacturing? You're Lionel's son?"

"That's me. I don't think I could be thank you enough."

"No need to, it's what we do" I wave him off. He smiles and nods, accepting what I'm saying.

"So, what are you doing Harvard man?"

Christian puts his arm around me tighter and smiles down at me, "I'm actually Anastasia's COO." he answers with no hesitation or embarrassment and makes my heart sore.

"That's awesome." Jerry says sincerely, but then grins slyly. "that's gotta be hot."

I roll my eyes, then laugh to myself, knowing now that we've had sex, that working is going to be different from now on.

 _Especially lunch hour._

Christian just laughs him off and excuses to say hi to others.

"He didn't remember me from high school." I muse.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm starting to get not everyone remains an ass after high school." I grab the sides of his belt and stand on my tippy toes to kiss him "You've been teaching me that."

"Good, let's have a good time, but go easy on the tequila." I shove him in the arm and laugh.

"Fine, I'll make friends with vodka tonight." I take his hand, so we can finish saying hi to people, and possibly make our way to the dance floor. Also, the birthday boy, needs his birthday shots.

 **Christian's PoV**

I watch Ana talking to my brother and sister smiling and making conversation. I have to say I'm enjoying her looking so carefree at the moment. My family adores her, shit I adore her. This last month has been nothing but perfect between us. It's like we are on top of the world. We work together perfectly, so far, we haven't clashed on ideas. She listens to mine as I listen to hers.

Then also our personal relationship was spent mostly touching and exploring each other. Really getting the chance to know one another. I don't think I've ever really taken the time to ever really get to know anybody before. I love her like crazy.

Then last night. Wow.

 _Then again this morning...and right before we came… shit…it was amazing. .._

The gift she gave me last night was the best I could've ever asked for. She trusted me enough to give herself to me. It was absolutely magical and I've never felt so connected with anyone before.

I didn't think I would ever feel this happy with someone.

"Hello, sugar. It's been a long time since I've seen you, and you only gotten sexier."

I spin around and come face to face with Marie Donovan.

Great.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I sneer.

The bitch looks horrible, her make-up looks like a clown made out with her, she's rail thin, which if I were to guess, she's heavy into drugs, more likely coke, and her hair is oily.

"It's a free country, lover." She purrs.

What the hell did I ever see in this girl? I thank the lord that I never stuck my dick into it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Vegas or something with your husband and kid?"

"Nope. We came back to Seattle a couple weeks ago. It seems Mac's sister is doing well for herself, so we thought we could borrow a couple bills, and not to mention we heard you were her little sidekick now. Never thought you would stoop so low and become a second banana."

"Whatever Marie, get the fuck out of here." I scream at her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have every right to be here too."

"How the hell did you even get up here?" She smirks at me while shaking her head

"I wanted to see you-" She moves to touch my arm and I quickly shake her off.

'Well, I don't want to see you. You disgusted me back then, and you're even more disgusting now."

"Please, I remember you used to find me irresistible." She flings her stringy hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I was a dumb, very dumb kid, and made a lot of mistakes back then, one of them was you. Now please leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that." As I look around for a bouncer

She rolls her eyes at me and stomps away leaving the VIP area.

I look around trying to figure out where Ana went off to. Then a thought of her seeing Marie, might have made her run off.

"Where's Ana?" I ask Kate

"She went to the bathroom?"

"Was she alone? Did you see anyone follow her?" I ask looking around the bar area for any sign of Mac. I haven't seen any updated pictures of him, so sadly I'm only going by memory.

"No. What's wrong Christian?"

I don't answer her as I run off to the bathrooms.

 **Ana's POV**

"What the fuck?" I say audibly when I see Marie approach Christian. What the fuck is that bitch doing here?

"What's wrong?" Elliot asks me.

"Huh?" I look over at Elliot confused.

 _Your little outburst Ana._

"Sorry. I just saw someone- Excuse me…" I smile to him, before stepping away.

I look one more time as Christian starts to yell at her. I can't understand what he's saying, but I notice her smirk and shaking her head. He tries to move away from her but she grabs his arm

There's a large part of me that wants to go up to Christian and wrap my arms around him, and stake my claim, and the other that wants to run and hide till she's gone.

I've had enough of my past for one century. So, I choose to go to the bathroom and wait it out there. I know Christian will handle it.

 _I trust Christian to handle it._

I pass Kate and tell her that I'll be right back. She asks if I'm alright and I just nod my head at her before making my way to the bathroom.

I stand at the sink and wash my face. I stare at my refection and will myself to be a stronger human.

"Go back out there Ana, and tell them who's boss."

 _Yes, you can do this Ana_.

I turn around to grab some paper towels to dry my face. I push down the handle revealing the towels and rip one off.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here…" I freeze, my feet glued to the floor at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want?" I try to keep my voice strong, but even I can't deny how shaky it is.

I haven't turned around yet to face him and I don't know if I can.

Why can't he just go away? What are they even doing here anyways?

"Oh, come on, turn around precious. I missed you." I feel him walking closer to me, then I fight the urge to vomit when I feel his hot breath on my skin and I fear that my skin will burn and blister under the heat and the acid of his tone.

"What do you want Mac?" I hiss.

"Oh, come on, that's no way to talk to your brother."

"You're not my brother." I spin around to face him. "Just leave before I have you kicked out." I point to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere precious. My my." he clucks his tongue at me. "You really filled out...did you have to pay someone for that rack."

"Fuck off." I go to push him out of my way. He grabs my hands and then pushes me up against the wall.

"Come on Ana, don't you remember all the fun times we used to have? You know you're right, I'm not your brother anymore, so… I think that should allow me to have a look at you, to see how fine you are now."

"Get off of me.." I scream and start to kick my legs at him.

"Oh no. Someone needs to pay for my dad going to jail, not to mention for destroying all those sexy videos I had of you. Remember that time I made you deep throat those sausages. I used to always picture it as my cock down your throat. Or that time you danced around in your underwear as we threw firecrackers at your feet. Or better yet when Marie made you roll around in dog shit like the dog you are? All those memories are gone. But, you know what I regret the most?"

"That I didn't kill you." I kick myself at him again and he pushes me harder into the wall knocking my head had into the wall.

A searing pain runs through my head, and I know I'll feel that tomorrow.

"Please, you were so meekly and pathetic back then, the only thing that has changed now is you have a bunch of zeros in your name. Which by the way… I'm gonna need to borrow about five million dollars."

"Fuck off. I'm not going to give you a fucking dime."

"Oh, why not? I would hate for that boyfriend to find out that I fucked you in this bathroom."

"He wouldn't believe you, asshole." I'm still trying to struggle against his hold, but he's too strong. He places his hand over my mouth, as I start to scream.

"You know screaming turns me on. And plus, I think he would believe it, especially if he catches us. I mean I fucked Marie behind his back, now I'll get to finally have a taste of you. I used to dream of you." he whispers in my ear and I feel his hand move up my dress.

I'm screaming with all my might, but my cries are just muffled against his hand. My free hand tries to claw on his face. He just laughs when I scratch his face with my nails.

"I like it when you fight….Ugg..what the…"

Mac's body is removed from mine at such a rapid speed, I end up falling to the ground. Relieved that his body is no longer touching mine

I hear sounds of grunting and cries, even what seems like bones crushing, and when I look up I see Christian's fist flying at Mac's face while he's on the ground.

I can feel the waves of Christian's anger as he mercifully lays punch after punch into Mac's face. I can't understand much out of Christian's mouth then motherfucker or how dare you…

Mac is bleeding profusely from his face and he's stopped moving now.

"Christian!" I yell "Stop."

He stops and looks at me. When I look at him it's almost like he's not there.

"Christian...baby." I say softly, "Come back to me."

I watch as his shoulders slump and some life comes back into his eyes. He gives Mac a swift kick to the ribs, where he grunts unconsciously.

He then rushes over to me and picks me off the ground and into his arms. He puts me at arm's length and looks me over, "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm ok, thanks to you."

"I'm so sorry-." He pushes me tighter to his body. "I knew something was wrong the moment Marie started talking to me. I went looking for you right away, but Kate said you went to the bathroom. I waited, I shouldn't have waited, I hesitated, I didn't think Mac would be in here…No one saw him-" he clings to my body tighter. "I should've came in right away…"

"Stop, you had no way of knowing-"

"I started hearing odd noises and figured to check... That's when I saw him on you."

I grab the side of his face and kiss him softly. "Thank you."

"If he would've-" he chokes back his tears.

"He didn't" I give him another hug, and hide my face in his neck and try not to cry. "We probably need to call the cops." I tell him.

"Yeah." he says softly but doesn't let go of me to make any attempts.

"Ana?" I hear my name called and when I look up I see Kate and Mia "What happened?" her eyes are wide in shock as she notices Mac on the floor.

I notice Mia lock the door, and I nod at her quick thinking. Nobody else needs to see this.

"It was Mac, he um…" I can't finish the sentence.

I don't know what would have happened if Christian didn't come in when he did. Would someone else come in? I mean this was the VIP bathrooms, so the only traffic would've been people from the party

"Mac?" She says shocked. Kate knows all well about the devil Mac. "Holy shit-'-Are you ok?" She asks concerned, eyeing a bleeding Mac who pretty much looks dead on the ground, then looks at Christian and I cuddled on the floor.

"Yeah, We'll be fine."

"We saw Christian run in…when he didn't come back-" she kneels down next to me and wraps her arms around the other side of me, to comfort me. I can see Mia come up to her brother and rest her hand on his shoulder.

 _Does this mean it's all finally over? My past finally done with?_

As I look over at the bloody hemp on the floor, I think I can say yes.

X-x-x-x

The hours pass as the cops come in and question Christian and I. Marie was detained by the cops and Mac is on his way to the hospital for a concussion and contusions.

EMT's just wrapped up Christian's bloody knuckles and he swears he'll have them looked at later. My head aches and I was told to keep an eye on it, but it's more likely a bump.

I had to tell the cops some of my history with Mac and his father. It wasn't easy to do, but Christian didn't leave my side the whole time.

Christian won't be charged with anything, since it's considered self-defense. I was unable to defend myself, so Christian did it for me.

 _My hero._

Plus, we both found out there were multiple warrants out for Mac's arrest. One for missing a bail heaing, and the others for rape of four girls in two different states. He's going to jail for a long time after this. Shit, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that happens.

Marie was also arrested for aiding and abetting a criminal. She knew what he was doing, and didn't care. Especially, when it came to getting even with me. Marie started singing like a carney when she was questioned and admitted that they have been watching us for almost a couple weeks. They needed money to get away and I was the person they wanted it from. I'm guessing when my picture made Forbes and People last month they decided to come seek me out. I was able to hide my face for so long I didn't even think about it that _certain p_ eople would even see it. Then I guess us coming to Club Flickr made everything much easier for them. I don't know what else their plan entailed, and I think I'm ok, not knowing.

I'm sure it was me being Mac's next victim. But, I wonder if they really thought anything through. Marie seemed pretty high, and Mac is a twisted fuck, who never thought before he did, anyways.

I learned that Mac and Marie's son was thankfully taken away from them last year and I only pray he's living a much better life now.

"Let's get you home." Christian tells me as the cops finally leave. We made everyone else leave. Kate put up a fight, not wanting to leave my side. I finally convinced her to go home with Elliot and that we can get together tomorrow and talk.

 _I'm glad to see her and Elliot hit it off, they've been dating for two weeks now._

"I'm sorry about your party…" I whisper as we walk outside.

"What are you sorry for?" He stops in his tracks at the car and pulls me to him. "This isn't your fault." I sigh and wrap myself around him.

"I know- I just-" I shake my head not knowing what to say.

"All that matters is that you're ok." He lifts my chin to look at me. "But, I think you might need to hire some Close Protection Officers now."

"Excuse me?" I say stepping out of his hold. "Oh, no. I'm not having someone follow my every move and have to notify someone when I go to the bathroom."

"Oh, yes you do, you _need_ one, Anastasia." He says firmly.

"Oh, so I'm Anastasia now." I cross my arms in front of me.

"Yes, _Anastasia,_ those two were following us for weeks. You're getting more popular, people are now starting to notice who you are on the street. You're a kidnapper's dream. If anything were to happen to you. Shit something did just happened to you." He scoops me in his arms and holds me tight. "I do not want you to go through anything like that again. Plus, I know your dad was going to bring it up to you soon. And when he hears about this."

 _I have to worry about him hunting Mac down and finishing Christian's job._

I know he's right, the more money I make and the more people start realizing that I'm Anastasia Steele, I guess it was only a matter of time. I already have threats against me, but I never thought much of them because they never lead anywhere

"Fine, but you're getting one too. Since you're my boyfriend, well that's a target on your back too." He groans before kissing the top of my head.

"Deal. Now, let's get home. I want to spend the rest of my birthday soaking in a tub with you."

 _That's one way to make me forget about tonight and wash it away._

 **There might be a delay for the next chapter—I need to figure what happens I have a new project I'm excited about  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**All mistakes are mine x**

 **Ana POV**

A week has passed since the incident at Christian's Party. Mac has been brought back to Nevada to face charges, once he was cleared enough to go back after Christian's beating. The bastard still has a broken jaw. Marie is in jail, in the middle of drug detox, facing time for her help in Mac's crimes, however she's spilling her spineless guts, which will be easier to put Mac away for good.

Justice might be served and I know I already started helping to fund the girls that were raped with any financial support or services they might need to get through. I know they're going to need a lot of consoling to get through the trails. Amazingly the girls are all willing to go through with it. Hopefully the bastard will just plead and give them a break, maybe I'll find a way for that to happen.

Now I'm sitting in my office dismissing the fifth candidate for my CPO. I've hated them all. All a bunch of grumpy so and so's.

"You need to stop being so picking." My dad's voice comes from beside me. "I think the last two would have been perfect."

My dad insisted that he had to be here today. He's convinced he can see bullshit a mile away and wanted to make sure 'his baby girl had the best.' When he found out about Mac he almost went on the war path, Melinda told me he grabbed his gun, before she helped talk him down.

 _My daddy and Melinda, dating. Guess I should've seen that a mile away._

But, once I told him what Christian did, I think Christian became number one in his book. Well, number two to me.

"Easier for you to say, you're not the one having them following you around." I groan, as I look at the resume for the next candidate.

"Your dad is right you know…" Christian pipes in.

I turn and glare at him, "Oh, and you liked them? I didn't see you stopping them to be your CPO."

Christian raises his hands and smiles at me then leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Kayla." I call on the intercom "can you send Jason Taylor in?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The door walks in and reveals a tall, ruff and buff, good looking man with a buzz cut. I bite my lip, and I'm human, so I admire the man standing in front my me now.

I hear Christian's throat clear and I look over at him and give him my winning smile. I mouth 'what' to him and he rolls his eyes and I hear a distinct growl from him.

 _Busted_.

Jason Taylor's interview goes well, and I genuinely like him besides the fact he's easy on the eyes. My dad approved and Christian well, he'll come around. Plus, I think he would be perfect for Christian.

The next candidate is Luke Sawyer.

When he walks in someone needs to bring the fan in and cool me down. I know he's not anywhere close as good looking as my boyfriend. However, Christian is a different breed of man, but Sawyer is built like the Rock.

 _Ok, shake it off Ana, down to business._

I glance over at Christian and he's scowling at Sawyer. I reach over and take Christian's hand and squeeze it. Now he's looking at me with that scowl and I can't help the fit of giggles at escape my mouth.

He's jealous and it's so cute. Christian shakes his head at me but I see a small smile peek through.

Sawyer also interviews well, and it helps that he and Taylor have worked together in the Marines, so we won't have to worry about communication problems.

"I think Taylor and Sawyer are our best bets. I think I'll hire a few others as well to help with bigger events and maybe travel.

"I thought Welch would be perfect for you." Christian interjects.

"He was a twig. I need someone to take someone down, not wave them off with his pocket protector. Although, he had mad computer skills and with his FBI background, I might use him to help with Barney and run the security portion of the IT department. That's if he passes Barneys test."

"Fine." Christian mumbles.

"I agree with Ana. Taylor and Sawyer did end up being the best. Their background checks and resumes were glowing. Plus, they knew Drill Sergeant McGraw from Camp Pendleton. If they can survive him, well… plus Ana is right, you want someone strong to fight off if there's an attacker."

"I can do that." Christian mumbles again and I roll my eyes.

"This was in part your idea."

"I know…" Christian moves to stand up and goes to the bathroom room.

"He'll get over it." My dad says pulling me into a hug. "I need to get home, take my meds; that will make me eventually pass out."

"Thank you, daddy. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course, baby girl. I would never pass on your favorite lasagna. Tell that boy of yours I'll see him later."

"I will." I give him one last hug before he walks out of the office.

"Will I need to get you a drool bucket for you Anastasia?" Christian's husky voice comes behind me before he wraps his arms round me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I smirk as I spin around in his arms.

"No? How about the fact that you were drooling over Sawyer and Taylor?"

I roll my eyes at him and giggle "I only looked for a second Christian. It's natural to look. I wouldn't ever touch or have my feelings go past the thought of 'he's pretty good looking'. I'm sure you take second glances around here all the time."

 _I have a pretty good looking staff. I might be straight, but I know a pretty girl when I see one._

"I don't see anyone but you, Ana."

I snort laugh, "I don't believe it for a second. It doesn't matter anyways if you did. I trust you to not do more then look, nod your appreciation and move on."

"Ana, I just don't like the fact that you'll be with them all the time, especially if you're saying you're attracted to them."

"Whoa whoa whoa. I never said I was attracted to them. Thinking someone is good looking vs. Being attracted are two different things. I had my look and I'm done. I don't picture running off with him. I picture that with you. Please don't be jealous."

He steps back, "Of course I'm jealous. How would you feel if I had a Victoria's Secret model following me around all day?

"Well, it's a good thing that I do the hiring, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Is that so?" he growls

"Yep-" I squeal when he moves to pick me up in his arms. I wrap my legs around him and he pushes me against the wall.

"Well, I think it's time for me to show off some of my authority-" With my back pressed hard against the wall and my legs wrapped around him for dear life, he's able to release his hold and rips my blouse open sending the buttons flying.

Thank god for spare clothes.

"I'm going to show you Miss Steele that you're wondering eyes are for me only. You're mine baby." He says before latching onto my chest and sucking on my cleavage.

"Yes, yours Christian."

He pulls my bra cups down and starts feasting on my nipples. He's sucking so hard I'm almost delirious as he grabs my ass roughly.

His mouth leaves my breast, leaving both my nipples rock hard and only begging for more. He drops me to the ground and undoes the zipper of my skirt, kneeling to push it off of me.

"Fuck," he mutters. He leans back and I'm sure he's admiring my stockings and garter belt attached with a tiny silk black thong. "You've been wearing this all day?" he growls.

"Don't you like it? You weren't supposed to see it till tonight."

"Like is an understatement. You look sexy, however it's too bad this thong won't make it to tonight."

"Christian, don't you dare…" but it's too late, he's already grabbed the string and ripped them from my body. As soon as the strip of fabric is removed, his face dips into my core. I grab onto his hair as he devours me into an orgasm.

My body crumbles, trying to keep myself up right from my convulsions. His hands run up my legs, his mouth never leaving my body as he moves to stand up.

He kisses me hard as I taste my juices from his lips. He stops only parting inches from my mouth. "I'm the one, the only one that can make you feel this good, Anastasia." his voice is lustful.

"Yes," I pant. "The only one I want." he stares at me before slamming his lips to mine. I hear him undoing his belt and zipper before he lifts me up again. He slams roughly into me, pushing me hard against the wall, so hard that the paintings shake, and I'm sure whoever is on the side, has figured what we might be doing.

 _Or they might think we're hammering, nails. I snort at my own stupid joke._

"What's so funny, Anastasia?" Christian growls.

"Nothing, fuck me Christian, make me yours."

He pulls himself out to the tip before slamming back into me. I yell out as he does it twice more. I love the feeling of how every inch fills me. His lips are clamped to my neck as he keeps driving into me over and over. I can feel myself start to build, and when she tweaks my nipple between his fingers, I exploded around him. A few more pumps and a lard grunt, Christian comes filing me.

My head falls against his shoulder and I'm still wrapped around him, just trying to catch my breath.

"I'm not done with you yet, Ana." he carries me to the couch, laying me down. I watch him remove his clothes before climbing on me and taking me again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I move off Christian and make my way to the closet that I have in my office, that stores my spare clothes. I had this installed when I was spending a lot of my time at the office, and even sleeping on my couch. Now I have spares for lunch rendezvous. I find a light blue blouse and walk to where my other fallen clothes are.

I spot Christian's eyes watching my every move. "Don't you think you should get dressed?"

"I will. I'm just busy admiring first."

"I don't pay you to admire." I stick my tongue out at him. I make my way to my bathroom to clean up and Christian comes in shortly after I rinse up, just looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing-" He shakes his head at me, but I know he's hiding something from me.

"It's not nothing, tell me." I ask before slipping my clothes on, while Christian remains naked as the day.

"I've been thinking, we spend all our free time together, always at one of our places, I thought-" He pauses and nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Spill it, Grey."

"I think we should move in together." He spits out so fast my head is spinning.

"You wanna move in together?"

"Yeah, I mean we never spend the night apart. It would be easier than going back and forth between both of our places. I love you-" He places his hands on my waist. "I like to think we are ready for this next step." He places a light kiss on my still swollen lips.

"Christian-" I start before he cuts me off.

"Just think about it. That's all I ask. We don't have to do it right away." I shake my head at him, amazed that we are at this point in our relationship.

Living with a boy? I mean I guess I kind of already am. Waking up Christian, all our stuff in the same place, no more packing bags. It makes my stomach fill with butterflies. But, the good kind.

I feel him let go of me as backs away from me. He seems so defeated.

"Christian, I just have one question."

"What?" He glances up at me, full pout.

"Your place or mine?" I grin.

"You mean it?" That sad pout is now a huge smile that's spread across his whole face.

"Of course, I mean it. Maybe we should buy our own place. That way we don't have to choose between yours and mine."

"I like that." He lifts my chin and kisses me feverishly. I have to break away from him, because we don't have time to have sex again.

"We need to finish this celebration later-" I say softly against his lips.

"You're right-" he hums. "I would hate for your department heads to see you all flushed-again like last week." I shove his shoulder.

Oh god, last week we snuck a quickie in his office before the meeting and I was so flushed from the intense orgasm Christian gave me, Kate thought I was running a fever, well till it all clicked together. Thankfully, nobody else seemed to catch on.

 _Or they're all too afraid to say anything._

"Oh, god I'm going to have to tell my daddy, I'm going to be living with a boy." I giggle. "He might hire the extra security to keep an eye on you-"

"Well, he already knows. Because I actually talked to him about it."

"You talked to my dad about moving in with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I wanted him to know my intentions with his little girl." he chuckles.

"I swear the man is starting to like you more than me." I give him a fake pout.

"I doubt that." He scoffs. "He just knows how madly I am in love with you."

"I love you too. Now get dressed, we need to do some work today."

"I think I can manage to work, naked. What do you think?"

I shove him away. "You might be able to but I couldn't. Now go- I'll be nice and let you run the meeting today."

"Yes, Miss Steele."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Christian's POV**

Today we're meeting with a real estate agent to take us on a tour of a few properties.

Taylor and Sawyer started working for us two days ago. They're both been very professional and despite my jealousy of them being too easy on my girl's eye, I will agree they're probably are best choices. Plus, with Taylor being married and Sawyer being gay and having a significant other pretty much ceased any issues I was having.

We're waiting in a waiting room waiting for Ana's agent finish with someone else.

"Christian Grey is that you?" A shrill voice comes from the direction of one of the offices.

I turn to see a rush of blonde hair come up me and when she tries to wrap her arms around like we're long lost best friends, I step away almost hiding behind Ana to get away from her.

Her hands drop to her sides when she realizes there's no way in hell I'm going to embrace her toxic hug.

"How are you?"

"Gia." I greet bitterly "I'm fine."

 _I never liked her in high school and I'm pretty sure I made that clear back then. So, I don't know where this over friendliness is coming from._

"I didn't know you were coming today. I would be more than glad to help you." She says batting her eyes at me. I roll my eyes annoyed.

"Why would you know we were coming. We're not here to see you." I retort but she just ignores me.

I feel Ana nudge me and when I look at her she's giving me a smile.

 _Trust me baby, I hate a lot of these assholes from school too._

I reach down and gently kiss her. Trying to make clear to the bitch I'm taken.

"Oh, my god, didn't we go to high school together too?" Gia says to Ana, interrupting our moment.

"I don't know maybe." Ana shrugs and I know she doesn't care.

Gia was one of the cheerleaders, along with me and everyone else, that teased her.

"Moo Ana, right?" she laughs.

 _I feel my anger flare when the bitch calls her that. I take a step forward about to say something when Ana grabs my hand and shakes her head at me._

"You probably don't remember me. We hung in different crowds. I was best friends with Marie."

"Umm. Special. Anyways, we're waiting Olga Kelley here?" I can hear the irritation in her voice and the gridding of her teeth. I put my arm around her protectively.

"Yeah. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm in a hurry… so could you be a doll and go get her?"

Gia scoffs, "Really, that's how you talk to me? Can you even afford the houses that we show?" she sneers.

"In fact, I can. I could afford to buy them all if I wanted. Now why don't you run along because trust me this isn't a commission you're ever going to get." Ana hisses and I laugh.

"Really Christian, what are you doing with this thing?"

"She's my girlfriend, my insanely, sexy, hot and out of this world girlfriend."

"You mean cow." She says softly but, I hear every word and so does Ana.

"Excuse me? Did you really just call _me_ a cow?"

"If the shoe fits." She sneers, and Ana just starts to belly laugh.

"Wow. I'm glad to see how professional you are with clients. It's a good thing I'm close with your boss; I look forward to telling her how _well_ you're doing."

"Whatever. Olga loves me." Gia replies and twirl her blond hair around her finger.

I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my throat. Oh, she has no idea the power my woman weaves.

"And that lame cow comment; It might have made you feel powerful in high school but it doesn't work now. Plus, you obviously haven't looked in a mirror lately because you have at least fifty to sixty pounds on me… so paint some black spots on you and find your way to the pasture where you belong. Especially, after today you're going to need a new job, so might as well learn to start producing some milk." Ana bites.

 _My baby has claws, and it makes my dick twitch._

Gia looks at her dumbfounded, shocked by Ana's long overdue comeback

"Doesn't feel good, does it? You need to grow the hell up. You're in a job to kiss people's asses not for them to want to kick yours."

"Miss Steele?" Another woman appears in front of us looking between the three of us. "Does there seem to be a problem?"

"No Olga, everything is fine." Gia steps in, trying her best to dismiss what just happened.

"Let's talk in your office, I have a few complaints." Ana takes my hand as we start walking into the office

"Ana...please." Gia starts to beg knowing she's about to be kicked out on her ass.

Ana turns to look at her, glaring at Gia like she wants to set her on fire. "It's _Miss_ Steele." Ana hisses before turning her back on her and walking in Miss Kelly's office.

I can't help but snicker remembering the first time she said that to me.

God she's so fucking hot. I wonder if I could just borrow this office for ten minutes and fuck her.

Well, Gia's office will be available soon.

I turn back and look at Gia, who now looks absolutely defeated and smile. I wrap my arm around Ana's waist and pull her tight to me. I lean to whisper in her ear.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're in CEO, pay the piper mode?" I growl in her ear and push my erection into her hip.

"Later my love."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As I figured, my woman got Gia thrown out on her ass. This wasn't the first time Gia ever disrespected a client, and she would find out it would be her last time.

I'm sure Gia won't be able to find a job from here to Timbuktu now.

We spent the rest of the day searching six different properties. Nothing was really catching our eye, until the last house.

A beautiful mansion that rests on the sound. I can tell how Ana's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, that this was our place.

I cringed when I saw the price tag of the 12,000 sq. foot house. It was only a cool six million. How do you go about asking your girlfriend for a raise? I know I'm being ridiculous, but there's still a small part of me that wants to provide for her. I guess helping her keep the company going is a way to do that.

"What do you think?" She looks up at me, her eyes shining so brightly. "I want you to be happy here."

"Of course, I'll be happy here. It's with you." I tell her before kissing her.

"Our first place." She claps her hands.

"Now we just have to decide what to do with all those bedrooms…." I muse.

Maybe one day we could fill them with kids. Even this soon, I think marriage is in the cards for us.

"Offices, Library, Workout room, oooh, maybe even a kinky sex room." She purrs running her hands up my chest.

"You really think we need a room for that? I mean we have the whole house- every room could be used for kinky sex." She giggles at me.

"You make a very valid point, Mr. Grey. I knew I kept you around for somethings. Now, why don't we go back to your place- and practice for what we can do here."

"Have I ever told you how grateful I am, that I have you in my life? That you let me make my amends to you?"

"Not in the last day, no." She shakes her head at me.

"Well, I am. Now let's get you home, _Miss_ Steele."

 **A/N: I think the next chapter will be the epilogue. I'm going to try and make it a long one. Maybe sometime next week—here's an idea I had for it, Ana asking Christian to sign a pre-nup- and maybe drunk Ana one more time...  
**


	11. epilogue

**All mistakes are mine - thanks for all the follows and kind reviews.. hope you enjoy the ending to this story**

 **FOUR YEARS LATER…**

"Mrs. Grey, you look absolutely stunning-" Christian tells me as he waits by the bottom of the stairs for me holding my bag.

"You never fail to make me blush, Mr. Grey. But, I know you have to be full of hot air. I'm a whale." I tell him as I run my hand over my nine-month pregnant belly. We're on the way to the hospital to have our babies.

Yes, babies. Christian and I are having twins, one boy, one girl. One for each hand.

My water broke about twenty minutes ago, I'm wearing what can only be considered a mo-mo, my hair in a messing bun, and I'm waddling like a penguin. Yes, I'm just the picture of sexy. But, I love this man and he never makes me feel any less than.

"You're radiant, my dear. You ready for our family to grow from two to four?"

"Ready as I'll ever be,"

I wasn't ready. I was in labor for twelve hours. Then Baby A was in distress and they quickly decided I needed a c-section. Thirty minutes later, my baby girl and baby boy were born.

Theodore Raymond and Phoebe Rain Grey. My perfect little angels.

As I cradle them both in my arms I remember the day that Christian asked me to marry him, the celebration afterwards. Then I sigh, remember our fight about a prenup. Wasn't our best moment, but it ended up bringing us closer together in the end.

 _ **Flashback: (dating six months)**_

Christian has been acting out of sorts for a week. He's jumpy, nervous, and excited all rolled up in one. I don't know what's going on with him, but I hope he snaps out of it soon.

We moved into our house three months ago. It's absolutely perfect and ours. We're thinking of buying a sailboat, that way we can go up and down the sound anytime we want. To mark the company's one year mark, I bought a helicopter. Well, I say it was for company use, but it was really for Christian. He got his license a month before so, I figured he needed something to fly.

Today we're going to his parents' house for Thanksgiving celebration. My dad and Melinda are going to be there along with a slew of Grey's.

 _Our first major holiday together._

"What's going on with you lately?" I ask as we drive to his parents' house. We're about a mile away and he hasn't said a word to me the whole time, although he's look deep in thought the whole time.

He glances over at me before turning back to the road as we approach the gates.

"Nothing." he simply says.

I take a deep sigh and decide against saying anything else. We park in the driveway and Christian gets out and comes to my door and opens it.

 _I'm glad to see he hasn't lost his gentleman charm._

He helps me out before placing a small kiss on my cheek which only eases my worry slightly. Takin my hand he leads me into the house. Everyone comes and greets us. My father and Melinda still aren't here yet.

Once we file into the living room, Christian quickly leaves my side to go chat with his brother and his cousin Andrew.

Kate comes up to me and sits down on the couch next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think there's something wrong?" I ask

"Because I know that look well. So, spill."

I look up at Christian and watch him shake his head wildly and look over at me, before quickly looking away.

"It's just Christian. He's been acting, odd. I might be just over reacting." I wave it off. "It's nothing I'm sure."

"You sure?" She probes again.

"I'm sure."

"Ana, your dad is here." Mia tells me. I pat Kate's leg before standing up to greet my dad.

I engulf him in a hug and I instantly feel better. "You ok, baby girl?" I nod my head, still not sure of how I feel. I give Melinda a hug as well.

"Is everyone here now?" Grace asks the room. There's a bunch of yes and uh-huh's. "Great. We can all eat then."

"Mom- I want to say something first." Christian's voice interrupts people moving to the dining room and everyone turns to look at him.

 _What is he doing?_

"Today is Thanksgiving and I feel the need to share what I'm most thankful for. Ana- will you come here for a second." He waves me over. I nervously look around the room, before walking over to him. I'm used to being in front of big crowds, but I'm a little un nerved right now.

"Six months ago, I was reunited with this beautiful girl. She hated me at first and had every reason to do so. She should've never forgave me for my actions as a punk teenager, but she did. I'm eternally thankful that she did because she's the love of my life." I can feel my cheeks heat up as his words make me flutter. "So, I feel like I'm ready to take this giant leap with her…"

My hands raise my mouth as he gets down on one knee in front of me.

 _Holy shit, I don't believe this… Is this why he's been so off lately?_

He takes my hand and puts it in his. "Anastasia Rose Steele. I believe there was always something about you, even way back when. You are the only person that's able to touch me and touch my heart. I feel like in these last six months we've learned so much about each other and I want to spend the rest of my life learning more. I love you, like crazy, so I ask you today in front of all our love ones… will you marry me?" Out of his inside pocket he pulls out a red velvet box and presents me the most fabulous ring I've ever seen.

It's a princess cut diamond, surround by littler diamonds on a white gold band

"Yes, of course." I cheer. He slips the ring on my finger before standing up and pulling me into a very indecent kiss.

"You might be getting married, but get your lips off my daughter." My dad guffaws.

"Yes, sir." Christian smirks before hugging me again.

Thanksgiving dinner was full of excitement as Grace, Kate, Mia, and Melinda all tried to plan the wedding before the main course was served.

Later that night, after our faces were filled with turkey, we decided to hit up the SkyBar to celebrate our engagement. It was something that Christian had planned for everyone well, except for the older generation.

Kate has bought us all a round of tequila shots as soon as we got to the bar and sercure ourselves in the VIP area.

"To the newly engaged couple, Christian and Ana. Congrats you guys."

Everyone holds up their shots and clinks them together, before throwing them back.

Christian wraps his arm around my waist before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "Go easy on the drinks, babe. I want to be able to fuck you into next Sunday when we get home."

"Yes, sir." I purr.

However, neither of us listens when you have everyone buying you a shot or a drink. I'm pretty lit by the time Mia brings me a Cosmo. Christian is also really drunk and I'm starting to wonder if anyone else is on the same level or just having fun watching the both of us get trashed.

"We're getting married… WOO!" I cheer loudly before wrapping my arms around Christian's neck and kissing him hard.

"Let's dance, baby. I love the feeling of your body against mine." I loudly whisper as I drag him to the dance floor.

We're dancing pretty much on top of each other, I can feel him growing against my stomach. All I can think about is his dick and all the things I can do with it. It's like being engaged amped up my horniness.

"I just want to wrap my mouth around your dick." I must've yelled that because I hear two people groan next to me.

"Oh, my god- really Ana?" I hear Mia whine as her and Ethan dance together. Mia and Ethan have become close friends, just friends, I believe. Mia thinks of him as the brother she wished she had. It drives Christian and Elliot crazy when she says that.

"What?"

"Don't mind her Mia, she's just crazy about my snake." Mia cringes and covers her ears

"There's a snake in my boot." I giggle after quoting Woody from Toy Story.

 _God, how much did I have to drink, if I'm quoting Pixar movies?_

 _Answer: not enough._

Christian's arms come tighter around me and he leans into my ear "That's definitely not a boot that my snake gets lost in, baby."

"Mia is right, you two are sickly." Elliot says nudging Christian in the ribs. "Like it's not the alcohol making my stomach curl." he jokes.

"Elliot leave them alone." Kate interjects, smacking him in the stomach. "It's nice not to see my bosses with sticks up their goddamn asses."

"Shut up, Katherine. Or I'll make you go deal with Mr. Rodriguez on Tuesday."

"Zipping." she runs her fingers across her lips in an act to zip up.

We dance, well dirty dance for a little bit longer. My lips are sore because I don't think they've left Christian's mouth the whole time. I break away from long enough to tell him I need a drink before wandering off.

I'm standing at the bar waiting for the bartender to give me a bottle of water. I'm dying of thirst, I feel like I've been dancing forever, on top of all that I'm so sexual charged I'm ready to go home and bone my man.

I left him on the dance floor with Ethan and Mia. However, when I search the crowd for them, Ethan and Mia aren't there now and Christian is alone talking to some red-haired slut.

 _Oh, hells no._

I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life. I quickly approach Christian just as the girl's hand reaches up to touch him.

"I don't fucking think so." I say slapping her hand away, hard. The girl rubs the top of her hand and scowls at me.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" The redhead hisses. I guess she's braver than I thought.

 _What's with all these silly women wanting on what's mine._

"He's my fiancé, bitch." I spit, I place my hand over Christian's crotch. "My dick to fuck, my dick to suck, my dick to love. Now back the fuck off." I sneer

"You let her talk like that about you?" The redhead scoff in disbelief.

"I let my kitty say anything she wants." Christian says pulling me closer to him before kissing the top of my head.

"Meow." I put my hands out like claws and the girl finally gets the hint and walks away. I turn around to Christian and wrap my arms around his neck "Mine." I growl.

"Yours.' He kisses me feverishly.

"I swear I need to tattoo my name on your forehead or something." I mumble.

"A tattoo, huh? What a way to mark me baby."

"No, not so much to claim you- but to maybe ugly you up a little so desperate woman stop ogling you."

"Well, I heard that the ladies like the tattoos." He says brushing my hair back.

"We do, but not on the forehead." I make a face of mock disgust.

"Noted. But speaking of tattoos…."

"I'm _not_ tattooing your name on my butt, Grey."

"No, well, maybe one day, but I have a surprise-" He points to the stage and walking up on stage at this very moment is Lithium Springs.

"You didn't!" I cheer, turning back to him clapping my hands.

"I did." He grins.

"I love you-" I jump in his arms and kiss his face all over.

Lithium Springs starts to play "Sex God." and I can't help but rub up against my own Sex God. I can't believe he got them to play here. I'm surprised that he did, knowing how much I fancy the drummer. Well, all of them really.

After they finish the song, Ryder grabs the mic and calls Christian to the stage. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before jogging to the stage.

"What's going on?" I turn to Elliot and Mia and they both shrug at me, but have knowing smiles.

C.T. shakes Christian's hand and hands him the drumsticks.

 _What? He's only taken those couple lessons I bought him… there's no way—_

 _*bam, pop, ping,bom, bam*_

 _Well way-_

I'm blown away when Christian starts playing, like actually playing well. He's hitting those drums like there his bitch and an awesome rhythm and rift comes out of them.

 _He can play. He can actually fucking play. If I wasn't turned on before, I am now._

He finishes and hands the drumsticks back to C.T. "That was for you baby." Christian calls out before walking back to me and I'm like a freakin koala tonight, jumping in his arms, again.

 _I never want to unwrap myself from this man ever again. Two become one… literally._

"You learned the drums-better- for me?"

"It only took me three months, but yes…"

"That's where you've been going every Tuesday and Thursday- not the gym?" he nods.

"That was so hot,"

"I thought you would like it." He kisses me and there's hoots and hollers coming from around us.

"I want _my_ dick to now bang into me like you did those drums and make me fucking delirious please." I beg. I want him so bad, my sex is throbbing so hard with want.

I take his hand and pull him off the dance floor. I hit the hallways and pull him into one of the offices and lock the door. There's one great benefit for owning your own club.

I don't waste any time of whipping him out of his pants and sucking him dry. Once he comes down my throat, I stand up smirking quite proud of myself.

"That's all I've been thinking about all night."

"Well, you know I'm all about making my girl happy. But I thought you wanted me to bang you."

He lifts me in his arms and placing me on the desk.

 _The poor soul who has to work here tomorrow. Maybe I should leave some Clorox wipes behind when we're done._

I can't think anymore before Christian is ripping my panties and burying himself deep inside of me.

 _Next to our wedding and having our kids, it was definitely one of the of the best days of my life. Coming engaged to the man of my dreams._

 _Then two weeks later Christian and I were in my office waiting for my dad to join us for lunch when I brought up the hot topic of a prenup._

"I'll have my lawyers draw up a prenup." I tell him causally. "I just have a couple things I want to do with it that we need to talk about."

"Excuse me?" He says softly, raising an eyebrow

I look up at him questionably. "A prenup. It would be good to protect the both of us if anything ever happened."

"Well, nothing is going to happen. You want to sign a paper that says our marriage is going to end?"

"That's not what a prenup is about. IT's to protect me and to protect you. If something-"

"HUGE IF- Ana."

I roll my eyes at him. "It not just for divorce Christian, but in case of death. Plus, it guarantees your job too. It's not that big of deal, Christian. There's a huge stigma on them because of celebrities, but they're mostly a formality."

"That's what you want?" I hear is voice crack.

"I think it's smart. You never know Christian you could one day just get sick of me-shit happens. I don't think that would be us. I pray that it won't be us, but-"

"That's because it won't be us. I feel like you don't trust me still?"

"That's bullshit, Christian and you know it." I yell. "This has nothing to do with trust. I bet your dad would be the first to agree with it. Or maybe with the way you're acting we shouldn't-" I stop myself.

I don't want to do this now if we're going to fight.

Why is he making such a big deal out of this? I have every right to protect myself. He has every right to protect himself. This is what people do.

"Shouldn't what Ana?" he says ever so calmly it's almost scary.

I shake my head, "I don't get what you're making a fuss over."

"Because, you think we need this paper between us. That you don't trust me enough to think, fine ok, if anything did happen to us, that I would want anything from you. That I would strip away what you earned."

"I don't think that Christian." I shake my head. "All a prenup is-"

"I know what a fucking prenup is!" He shouts.

"I don't think you do." I say calmly back. "Listen I understand what you're saying, but it's going to be good for you too, while we're married. I've been thinking-"

"I don't care, Ana. I need to go." And with that he walks out the door.

I rest my head in my hands and try to keep myself together. I know what he thinks a prenup means, but it's far from saying that I think are marriage will end. It's to protect in case something happens. A damn if you and damn if you don't kind of thing.

I trust him with everything I have. To me this is more his get out of jail free card. There wouldn't be a messy divorce and we could end up parting simply. I've always been advised by my lawyers that this was the way to go.

Divorce happens. It sucks but you might see forever ahead of you, but you never know if life will throw a wrench at you and throw your happy ever after off its axis, and the next thing you know you end up spending years in court-for what? Over money and assists.

Then if god forbid, something happened to me, it would be a safety clause for him. Nobody would be able to take away anything from him. If we have kids they would be protected too.

Three hours later he comes back in my office and sits in the chair in front of me.

 **Christian's POV**

I walk out of her office, pissed. I can't believe she wants me to sign something that says our marriage will just end. Or that she thinks that maybe I'm some kind of gold-digger. I'm steaming when I stomp past the lobby. I just need to go for a drive and clear my head.

Something.

As I'm breezing past the lobby to the door, I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around.

"Where you runnin off too?" Ray says stopping me in my tracks. "I thought the three of us were having lunch."

"I'm not in the mood." I say a little snippier than I intended.

"Are you guys fighting?" he asks.

"I guess kind of. She wants a prenup." I can't believe I'm actually telling him this.

"Ok. Why don't me and you go somewhere to talk."

"You're just going to tell me to sign it."

"No. I think I know what you're thinking, I think I could help mediate. Trust me. I'm on both your sides."

We settle at a private table at the SkyRoom, Ray also called my dad to join us. I order a stiff drink and knock it back.

Ray just chuckles at me and tells me to take it easy. Easy for him to say. We wait for my dad to join us.

"What's going on?" My dad asks, looking between Ray and I. I don't say anything.

"Christian is upset because Ana asked about a prenup."

"Oh," My dad sips his drink and nods his head. "I see."

"So, what has you so upset about a prenup?" Ray starts.

"I feel like she doesn't trust me and telling me that our marriage will basically end in divorce." I huff. "It was a kick to the gut, after everything, I thought she would trust me now."

"Nobody goes into a marriage thinking it's going to end. When I was married to Ana's mother, I could have never foreseen us separating. Things happen and people change. I can't say I see it happening to you two but, you'll both have a lot to lose. She has a billion-dollarcompany, that you help her run. Do you know if there's anger involved _if_ you break up it would be a hell of a mess? Plus, it's to protect both your interest. And Ana isn't going to do anything to screw you over. As much as you say all this is because you don't think she trusts you, well she could say the same to you."

"Ray is right son. All it is basically a piece of paper. If it was the other way around I would make you get one. Have you asked anything about what it entails?"

"No." I say softly, "I didn't want to hear it to be honest."

"It's not like you both wouldn't need to agree to terms. It's not her way or no way. In my line of work this is a great way for a couple to open a line of communication, especially when it comes to financials. You'll also find out that even if you have a will, they're not always ironclad and can be broken. This will also help guarantee that nobody else can try coming after your money and the things you worked hard from if god-forbid one of you pass. And if one day, you have kids and the worst happens and you spilt, they won't have to watch the two people they love go through a messy divorce. Right now, you don't see that and that's not necessarily a bad thing." My dad adds. His lawyer hat sitting probably on his head. "However, I bet one day when your kids get married, you're going to do the same thing and hope they have one in place, no matter how in love and perfect they are. Because you would want your kids to be protected, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shake my head.'

"I bet you didn't know also after so many years you could actually make it null and void in if you wanted." My dad says

"And since you didn't talk to her about it, I bet you didn't hear any of her ideas." Ray adds.

"Nope."

I heard prenup and shut her out.

"Well, maybe you should've. She actually called me this morning to run some of her ideas through me to see if they were practical." My dad informs me

"She called you?" I say on shock.

"Yes, she said she wanted advice from someone that would be on your side and not just someone looking out for her and her alone."

I rake my heads through my hair, "I see."

"You two need to talk it out-"

We spent the next three hours chatting and they made me see more and more the reasons for Ana wanting a prenup. I now understand a lot better. I say my goodbyes to them and go back to the office. I don't knock on her door and see myself in and plop in the chair in front of her desk.

"I'll sign it." I tell her firmly.

"What?"

"I'll sign whatever you need me to sign."

She pushes back her chair, standing up and walking over to me. She plops in the chair next to me and studies me for a moment before she speaks again.

"For one I wouldn't make you sign anything without discussing and having you agreeing with it first. I know the conversations isn't the greatest but _if_ something happens it saves us both. Plus, I had a couple ideas that benefit you now. This isn't about me not trusting you." She says firmly.

"I know. I had a long talk with your dad and my dad. I get it more now. I understand it's for both of us. They both kind of made it more clear, if our marriage is forever then it's nothing more than a piece of paper, put in a box, in the attic, to cover in dust and maybe eaten by mice."

"Our house better not have mice." She shakes her head and sticks out her tongue, disgusted.

"I want to hear your ideas…"

"Well, for one, once we're married I want to change the company name, to Steele-Grey Enterprises and Holdings. The name would remain no matter what. And also, you will stay COO no matter what. Basically, whatever you earned since you've taken the job is yours. If we can't work together it would involve dismantling the company fairly, however it may be."

"I couldn't take this from you."

"You wouldn't really. But you're a big part of what makes this company go on. We've expanded a lot since you came on board. We're in the Billions now Christian. We can figure something fair to both of u when we draw up the papers. This will also protect us if god forbid god decides to take us home early. Along with our wills, this will prevent lawyers or family going after anything-"

I place my fingers on her lips to stop her from talking "You don't have to explain it to me. I got a pretty good talk to already about everything. I love you and that's all that matters. Why don't we set up to talk more about this tomorrow?"

"You sure?"

'Of course, I'm sure. It's still not pleasant to think about. The thought of not being with you makes me sick to my stomach."

"I feel the same way, believe it or not." She moves and sits on my lap. "I love you-forever" I pull her head to me and kiss her intently. Both of us saying so much with our kiss, it's desperate and needy. "Will you take me home, Mr. Grey?"

"I don't know if I'm going to make it home with you rocking like that on my groin, Mrs. _Steele_ _-_ Grey."

 **Ana pov**

 **Present time:**

The next day we discussed and signed the prenup papers, then hid them away afterwards, and haven't talked about them since. All and all it helped open our lines of communication and really did make us stronger in the end. While I was on maternity leave, Christian ran the company as acting CEO, for the last three months. I'm going to wait six months before I go back to working. Then at that point, we have plans to make a nursery on the 20th floor with us. I already provide a daycare center for the rest of my employees on the 2nd floor, however, I don't want to be that far from my kids, and it poses security problems using the other one. We hired Taylor's wife, Gail, who used to au pair, as the twins' nanny. She's going to basically be my helping hand while Christian is at work, and going to be watching them at the nursery.

"Christian, Ana, they're perfect." Grace exclaims pulling me into a hug then moving over to Christian.

I smile in wonder when Christian wraps his arms around her, embracing the hug instead of stepping away from it.

I remember the first time it happened, when he finally let his family in, our wedding day.

 _ **Flashback:**_

We're in the Caribbean on the cool white sands of beach getting married. Our engagement was pretty short, three months, before we jetted out here to get hitched. With only our close family and friends.

The paps started flocking when they learned of Christian's and mines upcoming nuptials. We planned to marry in the church my mother was raised in, but it came to the point we couldn't plan anything.

And when someone had snuck into the dress shop, snapped a picture of my wedding dress, that was in the process of getting altered, well it was the final straw.

Christian tried to deny he did seen the picture but I knew he had. My beautiful dress by Vera Wang was everywhere, on every trash site known to man. So, we said fuck it and flew out to the Caribbean, where no paps would see us, get hitched.

Plus, this was way more perfect atmosphere for the both us. However, the priest at my mother's old church, who actually was the one who Baptized my mom and me, was more than happy and come with us, to do the ceremony.

 _I mean who would pass on a free trip to the Caribbean?_

My dad walked me down the aisle. I saw him cry for the first time when he greeted me at my door. He hugged me tightly and told me how much he loved and how proud he was of me.

This man at one point was all I had. He was everything, my shoulder to cry on and my strength. Now he's giving me away to the other man in my life.

The fact that he kicked cancer's ass, and now is in remission, shows just how much strength he has.

"No matter what, you'll always be my little girl." He whispers to me, before kissing my cheek and handing me over to Christian. He shakes Christian's hand and pats him on the back.

 _Is it wrong to think that I knew Christian was the one_ because _my dad approved?_

Christian and I stand looking at each other his hands in mine. I'm wearing a simple strapless sundress that ends at my knees. It's not overly fancy, which isn't needed for today. All that matters, is I'm getting married.

"Do you Anastasia Steele take Christian to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold."

"I do."

"Do you Christian Grey take Anastasia to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold."

"I do."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Christian scoops me in his arms and kisses me. Our tongues twist together as our guest clap and cheer. Before I even get a chance to breathe, Christian is throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me out to the water.

"Christian… you can't- my dress…" I don't even know why I'm trying because next thing I know I'm being tossed into the ocean. When I come up Christian is next to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist not getting you all wet." He winks before pulling me into a kiss. "I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too."

We had the reception out on the beach. There was a tent set up with table and chairs and a DJ. It was perfect for our thirty guest.

 _When it was time for the mother and son dance, that's when the moment came._

Christian and Grace our dancing to _A mother's song_. Grace's hands are safely on his shoulder. I'm watching them softly talk and that's when it happens. Christian takes his mother's hand and places it on his chest. Grace has tears rolling down her face before Christian pulls her into a tight hug.

I look over at Carrick, Elliot and Mia who are looking over in wonder, bright smiles gracing their faces.

I think this was a moment they have been holding on to forever.

When the song ends, Carrick goes to rescue Grace, before she puddles to the floor. However, Christian reaches over and hugs his dad, almost startling him.

It still only me and his family that can really touch him, but he has done his best to open to others. Although, I saw him hug Kate easily at her and Elliot's wedding last year.

 _ **End Flashback**_

As I look over at Christian as he holds both Teddy and Phoebe in his arms I lay my head against the back of the bed, still somewhat in a disbelief, that _this_ is how my life turned out.

Never did I think when I was a freshman in high school that the boy that I pushed into a locker, and maybe hated with all my might, would turn out to be my husband and the father of my children. That he would be the one that would end up opening my heart again and learn to accept love? Heal me just like maybe I helped heal him.

The universe is weird sometimes, but I'm thankful after all the crap it handed me in my early life, that it's finally taking it easy on me. That this is finally my path for a better and happy life.

 **A/N: I'm sure you saw my shout out to Carmel Rhodes and her story Lithium Springs. I look forward to her next two books and wish her all the success with them, because it has come one of my favorite stories.**

 **Im also working on a new story- it's AU and OCC and only using Christin and Ana as guides- so I plan to devote all my time to it-**

 **oh and i hope i did the prenup justices i know i had many reviews against it. but with both of them working at the helm of a huge company they should have one. I do no think prenups are because you dont trust someone. You have to protect yourselves because sometimes life takes you off course. plus they're happy so it doesnt matter in the end :) thank you all for joining me with this story-**


End file.
